Belong To You
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Temuilah Uchiha Sasuke sang preman sekolah yang seorang gay dan Haruno Sakura teman sekelasnya yang digilai oleh para pria. Dengan semua permasalahan yang ada karena kelainan Sasuke, dapatkah mereka bersatu? WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Haii Risa balik dengan sebuah fic yang mungkin membuat readers berteriak : "Aaaa! kenapa Sasu jadi kayak gitu?" **

**Karena banyak yang minta kisah SasuSaku highschool, Risa kasih disini deh.**

**Ini kisah tentang perjuangan seorang wanita mendapatkan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai meskipun sang pria memiliki sebuah orientasi kelainan. **

**Dedicated for someone who loved me. My twin :p Goryukanda.**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi, maaf ya Sasu dan chara yg lain jadi kayak gini**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Yaoi, Dll ….**

**# # # # #**

"Hai tampan, sendirian?"

Seorang pria menoleh dengan malas ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang wanita seksi menatapnya. Ia hanya mendengus sinis melihat pakaian minim bak kurang bahan yang dipakai wanita itu dan kembali memperhatikan minumannya seolah tak tertarik pada semua keseksian yang ditawarkan.

"Pergilah. Aku _gay_," ucapnya dingin

Wanita itu tertawa dan menepuk pundak sang pria,"Tidak mungkin kau _gay_. Kau berada di bar _hetero_, kau tahu?"

"Yea, tentu aku tahu."

"Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah _gay_."

Pria itu menghela nafas. mata hitamnya melihat sesaat bartender yang sedang memberikannya segelas berisi wine lagi padanya dan pria itu menarik lengan tersebut hingga sang bartender kehilangan keseimbangannya membuat sang pria mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium sang bartender yang juga seorang pria.

Jelas saja wanita seksi tadi langsung shock melihat _live show _secara nyata seperti itu. apalagi sang pria bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tetapi juga menjilat dengan menggunakan lidah ke bibir sang bartender.

"Lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku tidak berbohong," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek

Sang wanita seksi itupun langsung menatap jijik dan meninggalkan sang pria setelah mengeluarkan makian yang mengatakan bahwa pria tersebut begitu tidak normal atau semacamnya. Sang pria hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya dan melepaskan sang bartender yang daritadi ia tahan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan, Sasuke. Menciumku hanya untuk membuktikan kau _gay_," ucap sang bartender mengusap bibirnya

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Lagipula Kau seorang _bi_," ucap Sasuke santai

"Dan tidak mencium pria seenaknya di bar _hetero_, Sasuke."

Sasuke meneguk vodka miliknya,"Tidak perlu sungkan, Neji. Kau tahu aku disini hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Suatu saat kau akan ketahuan sekolahmu," ucapnya kesal

"Tidak selama masih ada Shikamaru yang menghalau ketua osis dan pengikutnya."

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Kuharap kau bisa menyukai wanita, Sasuke."

"Mustahil, Neji. Harapanmu sia-sia," jawab Sasuke cuek

"Lebih menyenangkan berhubungan dengan wanita kau tahu? Walau berhubungan dengan pria juga, tapi rasanya tetap berbeda."

"Jangan menceramahiku tentang hubungan perempuan dan laki-laki jika kau tidak ingin aku muntah di barmu, Neji."

Neji terkekeh,"Ya, ya. Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Pergilah ke barmu yang biasanya."

"Aku sudah bosan disana. Tidak ada pria yang menggantikan _dia_."

"Kau ingin mencari pria seperti dirinya? seleramu terlalu tinggi, Sasuke. Jika kau seorang _hetero atau bi_, wanita seperti yang tadi pun bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah."

Sasuke berdecih,"Menjijikan."

# # # # #

**Sasuke POV**

Aku turun dari mobil milikku dan telingaku sudah mendengarkan suara-suara tidak mengenakan yang membuatku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Suara wanita. Teriakan mereka hampir bisa membuatku merasa membutuhkan dokter telinga saat itu juga.

Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku tampan dan kaya. Faktor utama yang menarik wanita untuk memuja seorang pria, tapi dalam kasusku, aku ingin pria yang memujaku. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui aku seorang _gay_, hanya sahabat-sahabatku saja termasuk si bartender bi di bar _hetero _itu.

Meskipun mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang _hetero_ alias pria yang normal penyuka wanita, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengerti sudah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang _gay_, yang jelas aku menikmatinya. Pria jauh lebih baik dari wanita.

"Sasukeeeee!"

Aku menoleh saat mendengarkan suara cempreng yang sangat kukenal itu. lihat, dia memang tampan dan terlihat sangatlah terkesan preman seperti diriku tetapi dia adalah sahabatku. Si rambut pirang jabrik yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau tahu apa?! Hinata akhirnya menerimaku dan semalam kami-"

"STOP," potongku cepat

Dia terlihat tersinggung dan tidak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan. Oh, ayolah. Apakah perlu kuulangi hingga mulutku berbusa?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hubungan perempuan-pria," sambungku

"Arrgghh! Teme kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau tahu apa? Kau butuh perempuan yang dengan sabar menuntunmu ke jalan _hetero_! Kemudian kau akan jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu, bercinta dengannya dan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu!"

"Hoek …."

"Sial kau, Teme," ucapnya kesal

"Aku benar-benar akan muntah disini, Naruto."

"Apakah setelah muntah kau akan berubah menjadi _hetero_?"

Aku tertawa,"_In your dream, man_."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Sudah kuduga itu."

Menyenangkan bersama dengannya. Ia menerimaku apa adanya meski aku seorang _gay_. Ia tidak pernah menatapku dengan jijik seperti wanita atau pria normal lainnya meski ia selalu paling bawel dengan menyuruhku menjadi _hetero_ kemudian mempengaruhi sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya untuk mendukung aksinya.

Aku berjalan melewati taman dan melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda unik sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan seragam sama dengan kami. sepertinya wanita itu adalah teman sekelasku yang biasanya dipanggil Haruno Sakura.

Wajar kalau kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal karena kelas khusus tidak pernah bergaul satu sama lain atau saling tertarik. Kami sibuk dengan dunia kami sendiri dan mengejar pelajaran untuk mendapatkan fasilitas yang menjadi hak kami di kelas khusus.

"Kau menabrakku duluan!" ucap pria bertubuh besar itu

"Jangan bercanda, kau buta atau bagaimana?! Jelas-jelas kau dengan tubuh menjijikanmu itu menabrakku dengan sengaja agar dapat menyentuh dadaku!"

Heh, kata-kata yang bagus. Wanita itu ternyata berani juga meskipun kulihat ia selalu diam di kelas dan akan menjadi wanita penggosip pada umumnya saat bertemu dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Penilaianku padanya, dia lumayan.

Aku memang paling bersemangat jika sudah ada yang bertengkar seperti ini. mungkin aku akan menyoraki gadis itu? atau bergabung dengannya membantai pria bertubuh besar tapi menjijikan itu?

"Teme, kau tidak mau membantu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin melihatnya dulu," jawabku santai

Naruto memukul lenganku membuatku meringis. Pukulannya memang tidak menyakitkan, tetapi tetap saja tenaganya yang hampir sama denganku dapat membuatku meringis perih. Mata Onyx ku pun kembali memperhatikan Sakura dan ternyata ia berada dalam posisi terjepit.

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi, Sakura sudah berada dikurungan kedua lengan pria itu yang memojokkannya ke dinding agar tidak bisa kabur. Sakura berusaha mendorong pria itu tetapi tidak berhasil. Pria itu terlalu besar untuknya.

"Cih, dasar pengecut! Aku yang akan ma-, Teme?!"

_BUG!_

Kulayangkan tinjuku pada pria besar itu membuatnya tersungkur di tanah saat itu juga. Oke, aku memang menyukai pria, tapi tidak suka jika ada pria yang melecehkan wanita di depan mataku bahkan memaksanya dengan cara menjijikan.

"_Lay a fucking finger on her again, and you're dead!"_ ucapku dengan dingin

Pria yang tampaknya menyadari siapa lawannya, langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami. sialan, kenapa ia tidak meminta maaf seperti layaknya pria sejati? Aku paling benci pria seperti itu.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto menghampiriku "Kau keren sekali!" ucapnya memberikanku satu jempol di udara

"Hn, aku benci pria seperti itu," jawabku

"Ehm … Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh ke suara feminim di belakangku. Kulihat mata hijaunya yang jernih memandangku penuh kekaguman. Ia kemudian menunduk beberapa kali di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ucapnya tulus

"Aaah, Sakura-chan kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto

Sakura tersenyum manis,"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ditabraknya. Lain kali aku akan menendang bokong besarnya jika bertemu dengannya!"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum mendengar jawabannya,"Aku setuju denganmu."

Ia tampak mematung sesaat sampai akhirnya ia membuang mukanya dan pergi dari hadapan kami. aku tidak mengerti wanita, kenapa ia harus pergi begitu saja setelah ditolong pria? Apalagi dengan wajah memerah seperti yang kulihat sekilas tadi.

"Kita masuk kelas, Teme. Sebelum pria besar tadi melaporkan tinjumu padanya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," ucap Naruto

Benar juga, sudah berapa kali aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah yang menasehatiku untuk berhenti berkelahi? Terlalu susah bagiku untuk tidak melayangkan tinju saat ada orang yang menantangku atau sekedar menggangu wanita seperti tadi.

Title seorang preman sekolah memang benar-benar menyusahkanku.

.

"Kau menolong Sakura tadi pagi, huh?"

Kupandangi pria dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas bagaikan nanas disampingku. Ia menanyaiku dengan nada malasnya yang membuatku tidak tertarik dengannya dan aku ragu ada wanita yang tertarik padanya meski ia pria terpintar di seluruh angkatan.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku

"Aku melihatnya dari sini. Kupikir aku akan menolongnya dan meminta Temari untuk berkencan denganku sebagai imbalannya. Kau merusak rencanaku."

Satu lagi seorang _hetero_ yang sedang mengejar wanita. Si pemalas Shikamaru yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita bisa menjadi sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut ketua osis sekolah, Temari. Wanita yang terkenal galaknya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di atap? Tidur menatap langit?" tanyaku

Ia tidak menjawab dan kembali memejamkan matanya yang kuyakin pasti tebakanku benar. Ia selalu berada di atap dan kelas atau di ruang osis untuk menggangu Temari. Apakah di sekolah ini tidak ada _gay _seperti _dia_?

Ah, aku mulai merindukannya lagi.

"TEMEEEEE!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Naruto."

Naruto berlari ke arahku dengan tangan sebelahnya menarik Hinata, sepupu Neji. Sepertinya benar kata Naruto tadi pagi. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Aku sudah mengatur kencan buta untukmu!"

Aku membesarkan mata Onyxku. Baru saja aku mendengar kata 'kencan buta' keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia mengatur hal itu untukku? Seperti wanita yang kesepian dan terlihat tidak ada peluang untuk menjalin hubungan?!

"Jangan marah dulu, Teme. Ini demi kebaikanmu dan kupastikan kau akan menyukainya!"

"Dengan pria?" tanyaku

Hinata tampak tidak terkejut dengan ucapanku. Ya, dia sepupu Neji. Tentu saja ia mengetahui diriku yang menyukai pria dibanding wanita. Toh, Hinata bukanlah wanita bodoh yang bisa tertipu hanya dengan penampilanku.

"Tidak! mana mungkin aku mengatur kencanmu dengan pria?!"

"Dengan wanita?" tanyaku tidak percaya

Naruto mengangguk mantap dengan cengiran khasnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. tanganku sudah mengepal bersiap untuk meninju mukanya tidak perduli ia sahabatku. Ia tahu aku akan mual dan menyakiti hati wanita itu jika terpaksa berkencan dengannya, bukan?

"Sasuke, aku dan Naruto sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku yakin kau akan … menyukainya," timpal Hinata

Oh bagus. Kali ini Hinata pun setuju dengan pemikiran pendek Naruto.

"Ya jika ia seorang pria," ucapku kesal

"Teme, aku ingin kau menyukai wanita. Meskipun hanya sekali, aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita bagaimana kau bersama dengannya, jalan dengannya bercin-"

"Siapa wanita ini?" potongku yang mulai mual

"Dia sekelas kita," jawab Hinata

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku harus mematahkan hati wanita di kelasku. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi suasana canggung setahun kedepan. Biasanya wanita yang ditolak oleh pria, akan menjadi diam dan menjauh setelahnya. Aku yakin itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar

"apalagi yang harus kuperbuat? Kau sudah mengaturnya dan aku harus menjalaninya."

"BAGUS!" teriak Naruto menepuk punggungku dengan keras

"Tapi, ada imbalannya," ucapku

Ia tampak binggung meskipun masih dengan cengiran khas miliknya,"Apa itu?"

_BUG!_

Aku meninju keras perutnya hingga ia meringis dan menunduk untuk memeganginya. Hinata terlihat panik dan berusaha untuk membantu Naruto yang wajahnya sudah membiru karena pukulan kerasku.

"Itu untuk mengatur kencanku dengan wanita," ucapku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan atap

Yah, inilah hidup sebagai seorang _gay_ tersembunyi. Tidak bisa dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa aku seorang pecinta pria daripada wanita. Terkadang aku mengutuki diriku yang terlalu tampan bagi wanita dan membuat para pria berbalik membenciku karena iri.

Tapi untuk berada di sebuah tempat tertentu dimana semua penduduknya adalah gay, aku yakin aku akan populer. Itu terbukti dengan beberapa pria yang mendekatiku selama aku bergaul di bar _gay_ saat aku masih bersama dengannya.

Tapi bukan itu sekarang masalahnya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, aku harus berkencan dengan salah satu wanita di kelasku sendiri! Apakah si bodoh Naruto itu tidak tahu aku akan membuatnya merasa sakit hati? Bagaimana aku harus menolaknya nanti?

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku gay, bukan? Tunggu saja sehari, gosip akan menyebar dan membuatku harus berada di rehabilitiasi pembentukan kepribadian remaja. Aku yakin orang tuaku akan mengirimku kesana.

Siapapun wanita itu, kuharap aku tidak muntah di depannya dan tidak membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menghormati wanita meskipun aku seorang _gay_.

# # # # #

Si bodoh Naruto.

Dia menyuruhku untuk segera berada di sebuah café yang cukup romantis untuk seorang hetero yang bersiap untuk menyatakan cintanya atau melamar. Sialnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali para pelayang yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan berlalu lalang dihadapanku hanya untuk sekedar menarik perhatianku.

Aku menunggu wanita kencanku yang katanya adalah salah seorang dari teman sekelas. Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran, siapa wanita ini. seharian aku memperhatikan tidak ada yang terlihat antusias atau bersikap aneh di kelas. Bahkan mereka cenderung biasa saja.

Kemeja yang berbalutkan jas hitam ini semakin membuatku sesak dengan kegugupanku. Seperti menunggu _dia_ akan menembak diriku dulu. Hah, aku mulai melantur. Mengingat kejadian yang dulu indah dan sekarang menjadi menyakitkan.

"Sasuke?"

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara jernih yang kukenali itu. rambut merah muda yang diikat ke atas dan membentuk sebuah cepolan dan ada beberapa helaiannya jatuh menutupi leher putihnya membuatku yakin siapa dia.

"Haruno Sakura?!"

Ya, dia gadis yang tadi pagi aku tolong. Gadis yang menurutku aneh dan tidak biasa. Dia teman kencanku?! Oh Naruto, kau memang tidak lagi sayang nyawamu, bukan?

Ia tersenyum gugup padaku. Apa yang biasanya pria sejati lakukan pada wanita? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sial.

"Du-duduklah," ucapku akhirnya

Ia duduk di depanku dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan laki-laki mendatangi kami. aku melirik pelayan pria yang memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens. Aku mengenal tatapan itu, tatapan yang tertarik pada wanita.

"Aku pesan _lemon tea _saja," ucap Sakura akhirnya

Sakura menyerahkan menu pada sang pelayan pria yang secara sengaja menyentuh tangan mulus Sakura. Itu benar-benar trik klise para _hetero_. Tidakkah mereka sadar aku ada disini? sebagai teman kencan.

"Maaf, kau menungguku lama ya?" tanya Sakura

Aku menggeleng,"Tidak. kau tepat waktu," ucapku jujur

"Ehm … maaf, sepertinya aku dikerjain oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka mengatakan ingin menemuiku di café ini. ternyata aku hanya menemukanmu dan kuputuskan untuk menyapamu …. "

Sakura dikerjain. Aku dijebak.

Naruto memang benar-benar tidak sayang nyawanya. Aku masih terlalu baik memberinya tinju di perut. Mungkin di wajahnya dan _piiiip _miliknya akan menjadi pelajaran baginya untuk tidak bermain-main lagi denganku.

"Tinggalkan mereka. aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu," ucapku lagi

Ia terlihat semakin gugup saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut. ekspresi berbeda yang pernah ia berikan tadi pagi. Heh, wanita ini menarik. Tidak buruk juga.

"Aku yakin jika ada fansmu yang melihat kita, besok pagi aku pasti sudah tidak berwujud."

Aku terkekeh,"Jika itu wanita, kau pasti bisa menghalaunya dengan mudah."

"Entahlah, jika musuhku adalah seluruh penghuni KHS," ucapnya lagi

"Berikan saja mereka tinju."

Ia melotot padaku,"Kau gila? kau mau mewariskan title premanmu padaku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu,"Tidak masalah, bukan?"

Ia mendengus,"Tidak terima kasih. Aku merasa terlalu terhormat untuk itu."

Aku tertawa. Tidak buruk juga untuk berbicara dengan wanita. Maksudku, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan wanita. Aku sering berbicara dengan makhluk bernama wanita, tetapi dalam suasana berbeda dengan ini.

Bahkan biasanya jika tidak kukenal, aku akan berterus terang dengan wanita itu bahwa aku _gay_. Seperti yang aku lakukan di bar Neji. Mencium _bi_ seperti dirinya pun aku rela, asal wanita itu menjauh. Mereka hanya mengincar tampangku.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**segini dulu deh, **

**menarik ga sih ini? semoga iya *maksa**

**reader, REVIEW yaa **

**komen, kritikan dan saran selalu diterima kok**

**see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bi or bisexual : menyukai kedua jenis. Bisa perempuan bisa laki-laki. **_

_**Hetero : pria normal atau perempuan normal**_

**Sumarry sedikit berubah, maaf ya. Tapi inti tetap sama kok.**

**Dan yang mengharapkan Sasu tidak mempunyai hub dengan pria, gomen bikin kecewa. Udah Risa kasi di warning loh. Tapi hub mereka tidak terlalu menjurus kok, tenang saja.**

**Disclaimer : Om kishimoto punya**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke POV**

Kuperhatikan, Sakura bukanlah wanita biasa yang harus terpaku dengan pria yang dominan membawa topik dalam kencan. Kenyataannya, ia selalu memberiku topik meski jawabanku singkat dan tidak ada respon. Itu semua karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berbicara dengan wanita jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti bagaimana para pria di KHS menyukainya seperti pria besar yang berusaha untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan yang malah berakhir tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga membuat semuanya kacau.

Kini, ia menceritakannya padaku bagaimana ia repotnya di sekolah selalu diganggu oleh para pria meskipun ia selalu marah dan cuek pada mereka.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Lee mengejarku hingga ia terjatuh dari lantai dua hanya karena aku tidak menanggapi panggilannya! Itu benar-benar menggelikan!" ucapnya semangat disela tawanya

"Lee benar-benar menyukaimu."

Ia meringis,"Aku tidak suka dikejar pria."

"Dan lebih suka mengejar pria?" pancingku

"Tentu saja tidak. aku tidak serendah itu hingga harus mengejar pria. Hanya saja, jika caranya harus seperti Lee, Kiba, atau yang lain-lain, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak pernah menikah saja!"

"Itu salahmu terlalu cantik," ucapku jujur

Sedikit kulihat warna merah pada pipinya yang kemudian ia alihkan menjadi tawa membuatku heran. Biasanya para wanita suka dipuji cantik, bukan?

"Semua wanita itu cantik apapun tampang, bentuk tubuh dan kepribadiannya, Sasuke!"

Aku mengganguk. Benar juga.

"Kau benar-benar menyenangkan untuk menjadi teman berbicara meski kau pria. Aku heran, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak memiliki kekasih."

Karena aku gay dan tidak tertarik memiliki kekasih wanita yang mengharuskan aku menggandeng tangannya, mencium bibirnya, bercin- Hoek. Sudahlah. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Sakura histeris disini.

"Belum ada yang cocok."

Alasan klise, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Begitukah? Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?"

Yang jelas ia harus berjenis kelamin pria.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Asalkan ia menerimaku apa adanya."

Mata hijaunya tampak berbinar saat aku mengatakannya. Apakah ada yang salah dari itu?

"Sasuke, semua wanita pasti dengan senang hati menerimamu apa adanya. Contoh saja para wanita di KHS. Mereka bukan hanya menerimamu, tapi memujamu!"

Ya, dia benar dan itu sebenarnya sangat mengganguku. Aku ingin PRIA yang mengejarku, menerimaku apa adanya seperti _dia _dan memujaku! Sekali lagi, tidak mungkin kuberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini.

"Kau sendiri? Dipuja oleh banyak pria, bukan?" tanyaku membalikkan pertanyaan

"Seperti Lee dan Kiba? Aku siap menjadi perawan tua!"

Aku tertawa,"Kau masih muda dan cantik. Tidak mungkin menjadi perawan tua."

"Kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Sasuke."

Entah kenapa, saat ia mengatakan hal itu hatiku rasanya sakit. dia benar, memang tidak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana masa depan. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah malam. Aku harus pulang," ucapnya melihat jam tangan miliknya

"Biar kuantar," tawarku

Ia menatapku heran,"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa?"

Ia tiba-tiba saja tertawa dan menepukku dengan sedikit keras membuatku meringis. Tenaganya benar-benar tidak seperti wanita jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi aku cukup nyaman dengannya yang seperti ini. wanita yang teralalu feminim tidak menarik dan terlalu biasa.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu!" ucapnya dengan senyum manis

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera berdiri. Sepertinya kencan pertamaku dengan seorang wanita tidak buruk juga. Mungkin aku harus mengurangi sedikit hukuman yang akan kuberikan pada Naruto besok.

.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin, Sasuke?"

Aku melirik sedikit pria disampingku yang bertanya dengan nada malas. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru ada di atap untuk memandangi Temari yang sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolahan yang tampak jelas dari sini.

"Lumayan," jawabku

"Kau tidak muntah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. kami hanya berkencan!"

Ia terkekeh,"Aku kira kau akan muntah karena kau selalu mual setiap kali Naruto menceritakan hubungan pria-wanita padamu."

"Jika Naruto yang menceritakannya, tentu saja aku akan mual. Ia menceritakan detail percintaan di atas ranjang. Bukan di sebuah café seperti layaknya pasangan normal."

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyukai wanita."

Aku menatap tajam Shikamaru,"_You wish, man!_"

Ia kembali menatap Temari yang sedang memarahi beberapa murid tidak berseraham rapi dibawah sana sedangkan aku melihat ke arah taman mencari pria-pria yang kemungkinan bisa kubuat menjadi fantasiku.

_Braakk!_

"Temeeee!"

Dengan refleks, aku berdiri dan segera menoleh ke arah suara cempreng yang sangat kukenal itu. ia berlari dengan bodohnya ke arahku berusaha untuk memelukku dengan wajah menyebalkan dan cengiran khas dirinya. dan begitu ia sampai di depanku, kakiku melayang ke tempat berharganya dengan sepatu besi berlapis kulit milikku.

_BUG!_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Naruto menjerit keras membuat Shikamaru menoleh dan menatapnya yang kini sudah berguling-guling di lantai yang kotor sambil memegang daerah terlarang miliknya. Kuharap _benda _itu tidak remuk sehingga membuat Hinata tidak dapat memiliki keturunan darinya.

"Sial kau, Teme!" makinya padaku

Aku mendengus,"Itu hukumanmu karena sudah menjebak Sakura dan membuatnya berkencan denganku."

Ia meringis dan berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang berada _disana_. Sedikit kasihan, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya.

"Kau akan membuatnya impoten, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak perduli," ucapku membuat Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Naruto, minta maaflah pada Sasuke."

Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri dengan wajah pucat,"Apa salahku? Aku tidak menipu Sakura!"

Aku menatap tajam Naruto,"Kau menipunya. Mengatakan akan bertemu denganmu dan Hinata!"

Dia kembali dengan cengiran khasnya,"Hehe, Sasuke itu demi dirimu dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini! astaga, terbuat dari apa sebenarnya sepatumu itu?!"

"Besi berlapis kulit edisi khusus. Sakit, bukan? Kau percobaan pertamanya dan sepertinya berhasil. Dengan begini aku bisa menghajar orang-orang yang menantangku hanya dengan sepatu ini," ucapku bangga

"Brengsek!"

Aku tertawa mendengar Naruto kesal. Ya, walaupun aku seorang gay yang nyaris mustahil menyukai kaum wanita, aku paling tidak suka jika mereka dilecehkan atau dipermainkan. Seharusnya Naruto mengetahui hal itu dan ini adalah pelajaran untuknya.

"Aku bersedia menampungmu jika kau menjadi impoten, Naruto. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," ledekku yang membuatnya semakin kesal

"Dan menjadi wanitamu?! Lebih baik kau hancurkan kepalaku sekalian dengan sepatu sialanmu itu!"

"Bodoh," ledek Shikamaru yang kembali memandang kebawah

Yah, beginilah kami. Meski kami akan saling menyakiti, kami tidak takut untuk sakit hati. Kami sahabat yang tidak mengekang, tidak perduli jika harus ada yang salah jalan sepertiku. Walau aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Ceritakan kencanmu dengan Sakura, Teme!"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Wow, gay sepertimu tidak mau berbagi cerita tentang kencan bersama wanita?!"

"Ya, karena gay sepertiku merasa hal itu tidak penting!"

Ia tertawa,"Kau tahu, teme? Aku merasa kau dan Sakura-chan sangat cocok!"

Aku menatapnya heran,"Cocok?"

"Sakura-chan wanita yang paling ingin dikencani di KHS, sedangkan kau pria yang paling diincar di KHS. Bukankah kalian sangat cocok?"

"_For your information,_ aku membutuhkan pria dalam hidupku. Bukan wanita!"

Mulai lagi. Aku harus mengulangnya berapa kali hingga sahabat bodohku ini mengerti?

"AH! Sakura-chan!" tunjuk Naruto tiba-tiba

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Aku melihat rambut berwarna merah muda di bawah dengan beberapa pria mengeliliginya. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk menghindar atau malahan kabur, tetapi beberapa dari pria itu menghalangi jalannya membuatnya terpojok di dinding sekolahan.

"Sakura-chan benar-benar populer! Selalu diincar oleh para pria," komentar Naruto kagum

Melihat hal itu, aku segera berdiri dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga berusaha untuk dengan cepat sampai di tempat Sakura. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar kesal melihat seorang wanita terpojok seperti itu.

Alasan lainnya, karena aku ingin mencoba ketangguhan sepatuku ini.

.

"Minggir!" teriak Sakura

Akhirnya aku tiba dengan nafas memburu. Berlari dari atap kebawah dengan tinggi gedung 4 tingkat dan mencapai ke taman belakang ini membuatku kehabisan nafas. kuusahakan nafasku kembali normal sebelum maju untuk berperang.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tertarik pada kalian!" teriak Sakura lagi

"Wow, wow. Santai saja, Sakura. Kami tidak berniat jahat, kami hanya ingin kau tertarik pada kami. atau dengan tubuh kami jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tubuh kalian menjijikan!" teriak Sakura

Sepertinya pria itu tersinggung dan berusaha untuk melayangkan tangannya pada Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan cepat kugerakkan kakiku menuju tempat pria itu dan beruntungnya kutangkap tangan yang hampir mengenai kepala Sakura.

"Berhenti," ucapku dingin

Para pria itu menoleh terkejut dengan kehadiranku termasuk Sakura. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyangka aku lewat disini atau bermaksud untuk menolong Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Kau menyusahkan temanku."

Pria itu tampak tidak terima dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Temannya yang sebelah kanan melayangkan tinju ke arahku yang untungnya dapat kuhindari kemudian kutendang perutnya dengan tumit sepatuku.

"Aaarghh!"

Aku mengulum senyum mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu. kuhitung-hitung, ada 5 pria berada disini. cukup merepotkan juga.

"Sakura, pergi dari sini!"

Paling tidak aku bisa bergerak bebas dengan seorang wanita tidak ada di jangkauan tempatku bertarung. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi kelemahanku dengan disandera atau apapun itu. pengalaman mengajarkanku semuanya.

Tapi, Sakura malah tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Mata hijaunya masih memandangku seakan mengatakan ia tidak akan bergerak dari situ jika aku juga tidak pergi dengannya. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pertarungan untuk mencoba sepatuku ini, bukan?

"Uchihaaaa!"

Salah satu dari pria itu melayangkan sebuah balok kayu padaku yang beruntungnya dapat kuhindari kemudian kutendang kuat-kuat perutnya hingga ia tersungkur di tanah dengan darah keluar dari mulut.

_BUG!_

Aargh! Sial, sakit sekali.

Ternyata pria di hadapanku melayangkan tinju besarnya padaku. Kuludahi wajahnya dengan darahku yang mengalir dari bibir hingga ia memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian kutarik tangannya dan membantingnya dengan judo.

Dua pria beres.

Tinggal tiga lagi yang masih menatapku binggung. Sepertinya mereka takut padaku, si preman KHS. Apalagi dengan mudahnya aku menjatuhkan kedua anak kelas tiga kebanggaan kelompok ini. urusan mudah mengalahkan mereka bertiga sekarang.

"Kenapa? majulah. Kalian boleh maju bersama melawanku," tantangku

"Sasuke! Ayo pergi dari sini!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba

Entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah berada di belakangku dan menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatapku binggung. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menarik tanganku dari Sakura, tapi itu akan mengasari dirinya, bukan?

Sakura membawaku ke UKS yang ternyata sepi. nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah menyeretku dengan paksa kemari ditonton oleh beberapa pasang mata yang pastinya iri.

"Hah … hah … apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sakura

"Menolongmu."

Ia menatap Onyxku,"Erm … kau terlalu sering menolongku."

"Baru dua kali."

"Ya, benar juga. Tapi kau tahu, mereka lima orang! Memang dua orang sudah tumbang, tapi masih ada tiga orang lagi! Dan kau, kau menyuruh mereka untuk menyerangmu bersama? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa diam disana membayangkan kau dipukuli!"

Wow. Dia memarahiku?

"Erm … kau tahu aku suka bertarung, bukan?"

"YA! Dan kau akan terluka hanya karena menolongku. Aku akan membenci diriku sendiri karenanya!" tegas Sakura membuatku terdiam

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku lemah jika harus menghadapi wanita karena aku tidak punya pengalaman untuk menghadapi mereka. apalagi jika mereka adalah orang yang kukenal dan berada di dalam lingkunganku. Aku semakin tidak ingin menyakiti mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas,"Baiklah, sekarang kita obati dulu lukamu."

Dengan cekatan ia membuka kotak yang kemungkinan adalah p3k dan mengambil beberapa hal yang diperlukan untuk mengobatiku. Sebenarnya memang tinju yang dilayangkan tadi membuat mulutku sedikit robek dan berdarah cukup banyak, tapi tidak mungkin seorang pria meringis kesakitan saat bertarung, bukan?

"Duduk disini," ucap Sakura menepuk kursi disampingnya

Aku segera menuruti perintahnya dan duduk. Ia membersihkan lukaku dengan kapas dicelupkan alkohol dan memberi obat disana. Sedikit perih, tapi masih bisa kutahan. Dan dalam jarak segini, aku bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sakura yang harum.

Pria tidak pernah mempunyai harum tubuh seperti ini jika boleh jujur. Mereka lebih sering menggunakan parfum atau apapun itu yang dapat menutupi wangi tubuh mereka dan itu sering membuatku jengkel. Apalagi jika bersama _dia _dulu.

"Selesai!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menyentuh wajahku yang sudah diberi sebuah plester luka disana. Sedikit merasa terharu karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang merawatku walau babak belur sekalipun. Apalagi _dia_ yang membiarkan diriku karena aku adalah seorang pria.

"Em … terima kasih," ucapku tulus

Sakura berbalik dan menatapku heran,"Kenapa? seharusnya akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu dan ini adalah caraku menunjukannya. Dengan mengobatimu."

"Oh, kalau begitu … sama-sama."

Jujur saja aku binggung harus mengatakan apalagi.

Dia tertawa mendengarku,"Kau lucu. Tadi tampak menakutkan dan sekarang tampak menggemaskan. Siapa yang menyangka Uchiha Sasuke si preman KHS bisa seperti ini?"

"Kau juga. Tadi tampak menakutkan karena memarahiku dan sekarang tampak bagaikan malaikat karena menolongku."

Sakura diam dengan wajah yang nyaris berwarna semerah tomat. Apakah perkataanku ada yang menyinggungnya?

"A-ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku yakin sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai," ucapnya berbalik

Ah, benar juga. UKS tempat yang kedap suara hingga suara bel yang sangat berisik tidak terdengar di dalam sini demi kepentingan orang yang sakit dan beristirahat disini. kami terlambat memasuki kelas dan ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat bersama seorang wanita.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan nanti.

# # # # #

Mata Onyx milikku berputar mencari sosok yang mendekati _dirinya_ disini dan ternyata tidak ada. Kebanyakan pria yang berada di klub malam khusus kaumku ini adalah tua atau tidak terlalu meyakinkan baik secara fisik maupun secara finansial.

'_seleramu terlalu tinggi'_

Aku kembali teringat apa yang diucapkan Neji padaku. Memang benar, _dia _adalah pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihku itu sangatlah tampan dan dapat membuat semua wanita maupun pria bertekuk lutut padanya. tidak hanya fisik, ia juga sangatlah kaya.

Sayang sekali, hubungan kami terlarang selain kami berdua adalah pria.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh mendengar namaku disebut. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan gigi runcing menyapaku. Aku mengenalnya dan dia pernah menjadi teman kencanku dulu.

"Suigetsu," sapaku

Ia menyeringai melihatku,"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu disini. kukira kau sudah berubah haluan!"

"Menjadi bi sepertimu? Sepertinya tidak," jawabku

"Sepertinya kau sedang kosong. Mau bermain denganku?"

Bermain yang dia maksudkan bukanlah bermainnya anak kecil. Dalam kamus kaum kami, 'bermain' adalah melakukan itu.

"Hanya berciuman."

"Aw, kau sangat dingin. Sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk?"

"Kau mau apa tidak?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Suigetsu tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan bau alkohol masih sangat menyengat dari mulutnya yang menuntut untuk memasuki lebih dalam. Kubuka mulutku perlahan dan rasa manis langsung kurasakan begitu lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku untuk kunikmati.

Kami berciuman di tempat terbuka di dalam klub yang memang dikhususkan untuk para gay, jadi tidak masalah kami berciuman panas seperti ini. bahkan aku yakin, di sudut klub malam ini maupun di toilet banyak yang sedang bercinta disana.

Entah berapa menit kami berciuman panas seperti ini hingga kebutuhan oksigen menuntut kami untuk segera saling melepaskan diri. Nafas kami sedikit memburu dan benang saliva sedikit terlihat karena wajahku dengannya masih dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau mabuk," desisku

"Kau memabukkanku, Sasuke."

Aku mendorongnya sedikit untuk menjauh dariku dan kuputar kursiku hingga menghadap kembali ke meja bartender memberi isyarat pada salah satunya yang dengan segera datang menemuiku.

"_Krug, please_."

Setelah memesan nama wine yang kuminta, sang bartender mengangguk dan segera pergi dari hadapanku untuk membuat pesananku. Aku segera merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar dari bahuku menuju leherku.

"SUIGETSU!"

Pria itu menyeringai dan malah duduk disampingku sambil memesan wine yang berbeda denganku. Mata ungu terang itu kembali memandangku setelahnya.

"Kau masih mencari pria itu?"

Aku diam sebentar berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi tidak kutemukan maksud apapun dibaliknya. Mungkin aku hanya sekedar curiga yang berlebihan.

"Begitulah."

"Kau mau tahu informasi yang kudapatkan tentangnya?"

Tentu saja aku langsung antusias dan memandangnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. ia yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa.

"Sasuke, dia benar-benar orang pertama ya?"

"Diamlah. Katakan apa yang kau dapatkan."

"Dan apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku memberikan informasi berharga tersebut?"

Sial.

Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Dia menyeringai,"Aku mau dirimu."

"Kau sudah _pernah _mendapatkannya."

Suigetsu tertawa dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di depan wajahku,"Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya berciuman seperti tadi, bercinta tanpa hubungan apapun atau bertegur sapa tanpa perasaan."

Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah. Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Suigetsu dariku.

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bingo!"

Aku mendengus dan menoleh ke arah bartender yang sudah membawakanku _krug _yang kupesan. Dengan senyuman manis dan penuh rasa terima kasih aku mengambilnya. Jariku sedikit menyentuh jarinya membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah kemudian pergi.

"Kau menggodanya," sindir Suigetsu

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku dingin

Aku meneguk sedikit isi gelas yang berbentuk payung besar itu dan meletakkannya kembali pada mejaku. Kuputar kursiku menghadap Suigetsu, menatap langsung mata ungu terangnya dengan Onyx kebangaanku.

"Kau serius mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja serius. Aku tergila-gila padamu karena tubuhmu yang hebat itu."

Aku terkekeh,"Kau bi dan aku gay. Kita beda. Kau tidak mungkin hanya memiliki seorang kekasih sepertiku."

"Kekasih perempuan, maksudmu?"

Aku menggangkat bahu tidak perduli kemudian kembali mengambil gelas _krug _milikku dan menegaknya hingga habis sebelum kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pahaku yang terbalut dengan jeans ketat.

"Ka-"

"Aku akan setia denganmu, Sasuke. Aku serius," potongnya menatapku serius

Baiklah, ini mulai kurasa aneh. Suigetsu yang terkenal playboy baik dalam kalangan wanita dan pria kini mengincarku dan berniat menjadikanku kekasihnya? Aku pasti sudah mabuk.

"Tidak. kau tidak mabuk, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku serius, Sasuke. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku walau aku harus menukarkannya dengan informasi tentang _dia_!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Mata Suigetsu berhasil menyihirku untuk tetap memandangnya.

Suigetsu memang pria yang paling mendekati kriteria _dia _meskipun dalam berbeda versi. Jika _dia _sangatlah dewasa dan menenangkan, Suigetsu sangat spontan dan menawan. Mereka tampan, pasti. Kaya, tidak usah ditanya. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak mencintai Suigetsu hingga menginginkannya menjadi kekasihku.

tiba-tiba aku teringat pada ucapan yang pernah Neji ucapkan padaku.

_Kuharap kau bisa menyukai wanita, Sasuke_

Menyukai wanita. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku hal seperti itu membuatku mengatakan hal ini. dan satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Suigetsu."

Dia tampak terkejut dengan kebohongan besarku. Beberapa detik ia masih tampak shock dan tidak mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya ia tertawa keras meskipun suara musik masih belum dapat mengalahkannya.

"Siapa? _Dia_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku."Bukan."

"Siapa? Siapa pria itu?!"

Aku menelan ludah,"Dia wanita."

Sekilas dapat kulihat mata ungu terang itu berkilat dan tawa Suigetsu kembali pecah dan kali ini ia memukul-mukul meja seakan apa yang kukatakan adalah hal paling mustahil yang ada di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau gay."

"Aku gay di kehidupan pribadi. Di sekolah, aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti remaja normal lainnya," jawabku penuh dengan kebohongan

Suigetsu menatap Onyx milikku,"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau barusan berciuman denganku!"

"Dan dengan kekasihku juga."

"Itu berarti kau adalah bi!"

"Tidak. aku tidak tertarik secara fisik dengan kekasihku itu. aku mencintainya murni karena dirinya. sedangkan tentang ciuman tadi, itu karena aku tertarik dengan kelihaianmu berciuman."

Oh bagus. Kebohongan dari mana dan kata-kata dari siapa kudapatkan itu?! setidaknya aku harus berhasil meyakinkan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu masih shock dengan pernyataanku dan kulancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Sekarang, berikan aku informasinya."

Ia menghela nafas,"Kau bisa saja berbohong. Bawa kekasih wanitamu padaku dan kuserahkan informasinya."

"Aku tidak akan melemparkannya padamu. Kau bisa berbuat sesuatu padanya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kau takut?" tantangnya

Sial. Jika aku mengarang kebohongan lainnya dia pasti tau. Dia pasti tau bahwa aku beralasan untuk mendapatkan informasi gratis itu!

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Dia tersenyum,"Bawa dia ke tempat kita biasa makan seminggu lagi. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya secepatnya, tapi aku mempunyai urusan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memutar kursiku untuk menghadap meja bartender. Tanganku mengambil gelas yang berisikan _krug _dan menegak sisanya hingga habis.

Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Sekarang, wanita mana yang akan kau bawa tanpa membuat Suigetsu curiga?

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Hai hai. Yang menunggu GONE, harap ditunggu ya. Mungkin akhir maret baru bisa update karena suatu hal dalam fic itu. gomen.**

**Tentang DIA, Risa belum bisa kasih tau sekarang. Beri waktu Sasu buat cerita ya, sementara itu silahkan readers menebak-nebak sendiri :p**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW pleaseeee dan yang silent reader juga! *tarikbaju***

**Biar semakin seru tiap chap nya :D**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii Risa ga jawab pertanyaan readers satu-satu ga apa ya? **

**# kurang panjang chap nya **

Gomen. Ini udah dibagi tiap poin dalam chapnya. Kalau dipanjangin takutnya kelihatan maksa :(

**# siapa itu **_**dia**_** ?**

Ada beberapa readers yang udah bener tapi masih pada ragu haha. Keep guessing :p

**# kebanyakan Sasu pov?**

Kayaknya ceritanya ngga akan seru kalau dari segi Saku. Lagian ini tantangan Risa biar jadi fic yang kelihatan beda daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi tetep ada kok Saku pov.

**# kapan Sasu normal?**

Nanti ya kalau udah sampai ke konflik. Masih lama banget kayaknya.

**# ini full yaoi?**

Tidakkk. Tetep straight pair SasuSaku kok. yaa meskipun ada beberapa chara yang yaoi juga sih.

**# kapan hub SasuSaku dimulai?**

Uda dimulai dari awal kok, tapi masih lambat banget. Risa ga terlalu fokus ke hubungan mereka karena mereka mempunyai porsi tersendiri nanti.

**# adegan lemon atau lime?**

Ehm … biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Tapi Risa usahain pasti ada kok :)

**# berapa chap?**

Mungkin kurang lebih lima belas? Mengingat betapa panjangnya cerita ini. jangan bosan yah mengikuti cerita gaje ini *PLAK!

#**Typo**

Haiya … Risa memang manusia typo dalam menulis dimana-mana kalo mau jujur -_- susah ngerubahnya. Tapi diusahain terus kok biar balik ke jalan yang bener *amin*

**Udah? Yang belum kejawab, Risa usahain dijawab chap depan :p**

**Disclaimer : Om kishi punyaaaa**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menghisap rokok beraroma mint dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara hingga membentuk bulatan-bulatan besar yang kemudian menghilang tak lama kemudian. Kuacak rambutku dengan kesal hingga sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat berisik mengganguku.

"Teme! Kau memanggilku?"

Aku melirik Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingku dengan sebuah susu kotak yang masih menggantung disana. Sepertinya ia baru saja dari kantin.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa? Jangan bilang kau akhirnya beralih menjadi hetero?! Akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah sekian lama kami berusaha menyadarkanmu ke jalan yang benar dengan merecokimu seluruh percintaan para hete-"

"Bukan itu, dobe!" potongku cepat "Aku punya masalah lain."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya heran

Aku menghela nafas antara yakin untuk memberitahu Naruto dan tidak yakin untuk membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi hanya dia yang bisa membantu masalahku. Mungkin.

"Maukah kau meminjamkan Hinata padaku sehari?"

Naruto tersentak dan mata biru lautnya terbuka lebar menatapku tajam. Susu kotaknya yang sedari tadi menggantung di mulutnya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat memegang bahuku dengan erat membuatku terpaksa menghadapnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata?! Brengsek kau, teme! Kukira kita sahabat dan kusuruh kau menjadi hetero bukan berarti jatuh cinta pada Hinata! Kau bisa mencari wanita lain yang kau-"

"Bukan itu, Naruto!" potongku lagi "Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan bukan itu tujuanku meminjamnya! Setidaknya dengar dulu penjelasanku, baka dobe …."

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku dan menyeringai,"Maaf, maaf. Lalu apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan Hinata berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku saat bertemu Suigetsu. Pria itu mempunyai informasi tentang _dia_."

"TIDAK!"

"Naruto, kau tahu hanya Hinata wanita yang mengetahui aku gay, bukan?"

"Dan akulah kekasihnya, dobe!"

"Karena itulah aku bermaksud meminta ijin darimu!" ucapku penuh emosi

Mata onyxku bertemu dengan biru laut milik Naruto. Kami bertatapan cukup lama saling bertukar pandang seolah mata kamilah yang berbicara karena jika mulut kami berbicara lagi, perdebatan yang berakhir dengan baku hantam akan terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertatapan seoalah pasangan kasmaran seperti itu?"

Aku dan Naruto segera menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu. entah sudah sejak kapan pria itu berada disini dan mendengar pembicaraan kami, yang jelas ia kemari bukan untuk bertemu kami atau melerai kami.

"Kenapa kau disini, Shika?" tanyaku binggung

"Temari sedang rapat, aku tidak bisa menggangunya."

Aku menghela nafas,"Shika, kau ada saran untukku?"

"Benar, berilah saran pada teme. Dia akan menggunakan Hinata sebagai tameng untuk bertemu mantan teman kencannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi!"

"Diamlah, Naruto."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah lima hari aku mencari wanita yang kira-kira bisa meyakinkan Suigetsu dan hanya Hinata satu-satunya perempuan yang sudah mengetahui bahwa aku gay. Akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Suigetsu akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tentang hubungan kami dulu ke kekasih wanita yang kubawa padanya.

Jika kubawa Hinata, dia tidak akan kaget atau shock. Dia akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin seperti aku adalah orang normal lainnya. Tapi jika Naruto tidak mengijinkannya, rencana itu benar-benar tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana merusak rencanaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa Sakura?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak,"Benar juga. Kau sudah kencan dengannya, kau pasti bisa membawa Sakura ke Suigetsu."

Aku mendengus,"Tidak. Sakura akan mengetahui bahwa aku gay."

"Dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat jika berhubungan denganmu terus, Sasuke."

Ya, dia benar. Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Tapi aku baru saja mengenalnya dan tidak ingin berakhir dengan kehilangan teman hanya karena aku gay. Aku ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku sama seperti pria lainnya, hanya saja aku memiliki rasa lain dalam diriku.

Aku ingin dia memahamiku dengan berada disisiku lebih lama lagi sebagai teman kemudian dapat menerimaku seperti Hinata.

"Akan kucari cara lain," ucapku akhirnya

"Kurasa kau harus mendapatkan saran dari Neji. Setidaknya pria itu mengetahui perasaanmu daripada kami yang hetero ini," ucap Shikamaru lagi

Aku mengangguk,"Ya."

Neji memang lebih mengetahui kesulitanku yang menyukai pria dan segudang permasalahan lainnya karena ia mempunyai pengalaman bersama dengan kedua jenis percintaan. Dia seorang bi yang profesional menurutku.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita berkumpul di bar miliknya? Dia masih bekerja sebagai bartender, bukan?!" usul Naruto

"Boleh juga."

Shikamaru menguap,"Aku tidak. mungkin malam ini aku akan menganggu Temari."

"Kau terlalu banyak menganggunya, Shika. Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja menyukainya sedangkan wanita itu selalu cuek dan galak padamu. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinata yang lemah lembut!"

"Itulah daya tariknya, Naruto. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika ia bisa kutaklukan dan kutahu itu sangat susah. Tidak sepertimu yang menyukai wanita yang diberi kata 'cinta' saja sudah takluk."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Lihatlah, kali ini Naruto berdebat dengan Shikamaru tentang wanita dan itu membuatku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku benar-benar muak dengan perbincangan para hetero yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Aku duluan. Sampai bertemu nanti di klub," ucapku kemudian pergi dari atap

.

Suara musik yang berdentum dengan kerasnya. Minimnya penerangan dengan lampu disko berputar segala arah. Ratusan muda mudi menari erotis di lantai dansa dan beberapa lainnya memilih duduk ditemani dengan alkohol.

Seperti diriku.

"Kau yakin sudah berjanji dengan Naruto disini?" tanya Neji

"Begitulah. Naruto yang menyarankan untuk berkumpul disini."

"Sepertinya dia terlambat. Kau mau tambah minuman lagi?"

"Martini."

Neji segera mengangguk dan pergi membuatkan pesananku. Sepertinya aku akan berkonsultasi dengannya sebentar lagi jika ia sudah tidak terlalu sibuk. Sedari tadi sudah banyak yang memanggilnya untuk sekedar dibuatkan minuman.

Aku meneguk sisa alkohol yang tinggal separuh di gelasku hingga habis kemudian melirik seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan rambut merah pendek dan wajahnya yang manis. Ia menatap kanan kiri seolah kehilangan induknya.

Dan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah, apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Tubuhnya mungil untuk seorang pria dan ia memakai pakaian biasa seperti jeans dan kemeja yang agak kebesaran dari ukuran tubuhnya hingga aku tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas.

"Ini pesananmu," ucap Neji

"Thanks."

Aku masih belum mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang itu yang berusaha untuk berjalan kemari dengan menabrak orang-orang membuatku tertawa melihatnya.

"Ini bar hetero, Sasuke."

Aku melirik Neji,"Aku tahu."

Sepertinya Neji merasa bahwa aku akan menggoda salah satu pengunjungnya. Intuinsinya sebagai bi dan bartender profesional memang sangat tajam dan menakutkan.

"Hanya memperingatkanmu," ucapnya kemudian kembali pergi

Aku menolehkan kepalaku lagi pada orang tadi dan ternyata ia sudah duduk menghadap meja bartender dua kursi dariku. Ia memanggil salah satu bartender dan memesan minuman yang entah apa itu kemudian kembali diam disana.

Sepertinya ia baru pertama kali memasuki klub ini. aku ingin memastikan apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Dengan segera aku membawa minumanku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyaku

Ia menoleh padaku membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata hazel indahnya meskipun ruangan didalam sini sangatlah minim cahaya. Wajahnya yang sangat manis membuatku yakin dia lebih muda dariku.

"Begitulah."

Suaranya sangat halus dan memikat. Aku semakin tidak yakin apa yang anak kecil sepertinya lakukan disini. tapi satu hal yang membuatku semakin memperdalam senyumanku, dia pria.

"Keberatan jika kutemani?" ucapku dengan nada menggoda

Ia diam beberapa saat menatapku hingga minumannya datang diantarkan oleh salah satu bartender. Ia meneguknya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hmm … deutz, huh? lumayan juga seleramu."

"Terima kasih."

"Siapa namamu?"

Dia menatapku sesaat,"Sasori."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasku padanya,"Aku Sasuke."

Ia mengikutiku dengan mengangkat gelasnya padaku,"Ya, aku tahu kau."

Dia tahu aku? Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia atau bertemu dengannya. Jika aku mempunyai kenalan semanis ini, tidak mungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan yang ada.

"Kita satu sekolah, jika kau bingung darimana aku mengetahuinya."

Aku tersentak,"Satu sekolah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Jika ada pria semanis dirinya di sekolah, tentu saja akan kudekati dan kukencani! Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!

"Kita berbeda gedung dan tingkatan."

"Kau juniorku?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kau yang juniorku."

Aku melebarkan mata Onyxku padanya. wajahnya terlalu muda untuk seorang murid SMA tingkat tiga! Wajahnya, tubuhnya dan suaranya seperti ia masih SMP. Ia tampak sangat muda. Dia pasti _babyface_.

"D-dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasori-senpai?"

"Sasori saja. Aku mengikutimu."

"Mengikutiku?"

Ia mengangguk pelan dan meminum kembali isi gelasnya dengan elegan. Sedangkan aku, hanya menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Kenapa aku tidak tahu bahwa aku diikuti? Terlebih oleh senior dari sekolahku!

"K-kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan hazelnya membuatku merasakan ada sebuah desiran pada tubuhku. Entah kenapa, matanya memiliki sinar yang sama saat aku bersama _dia_ yang selalu menatapku begitu intens dan mengatakan …

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ya, _dia _biasanya mengatakan itu. tapi kali ini, pria yang baru kukenal mengatakan hal itu padaku. Seniorku di sekolah!

"Sasori? Kau … kau pria, bukan?"

"Ya, aku pria. Kau juga."

"Apakah … kau gay?"

Dia diam sebentar seolah berpikir membuatku merasa semakin was-was disini memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Apakah aku berharap ia berkata 'ya'?

Aku menghela nafas,"Sasori, aku juga menyukaimu dan menghormatimu sebagai-"

"Kurasa ya, aku gay. Jadi, bertanggung jawablah."

Apa katanya?! Aku hampir saja berteriak disini jika saja aku tidak ingat kami sedang berada di bar hetero dan di depan meja bartender. Apalagi ini adalah bar milik Neji!

"Sasori, kau mabuk?"

"Aku baru minum setengah gelas. Bagaimana mungkin aku mabuk?"

Baiklah, kita coba cara lain. Mungkin dengan cara klise.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku? Kau tahu aku, seorang preman di KHS yang selalu berbuat onar dengan baku hantam dan sebagainya, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu. kau tidak sembarangan berkelahi, bukan?"

_Shit_.

Dia benar-benar menyukaiku?

Sasori tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku dan meremasnya dengan erat. Mata hazel miliknya masih menatapku dengan penuh harap disana. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasori memiliki sinar mata yang sama dengan _dia_. Karena mereka seorang gay yang tertarik padaku!

"Aku tahu kau adalah gay, Sasuke. Aku melihatmu berciuman di bar gay beberapa hari lalu bersama seorang pria berambut putih."

"KAU DISANA?!"

Arrgh. Tanpa kusadari suaraku terlepas dengan penuh keterkejutan hingga membuat bartender dan beberapa orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari kami menoleh dengan aneh ke arah kami.

"Begitulah."

Pandangan matanya benar-benar lurus ke arahku dan sama sekali tidak kutemukan kebohongan disana. Yang ada hanyalah perasaannya yang tulus padaku.

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Neji yang ternyata mendengar teriakanku tadi. Ia menatapku tajam dan bergantian ke Sasori. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu saat melihat kami.

"Sasuke, Naruto menunggumu. Kau mau menemuinya sekarang?"

Akhirnya si bodoh itu datang juga.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ruang VIP yang biasa kalian gunakan."

Aku menghela nafas dan melirik Sasori,"Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh," jawabnya

Aku menggengam tangan Sasori yang ternyata sangatlah halus hampir sama dengan wanita meskipun aku yakin tangannya lebih besar dari wanita punya. Kami segera pergi dari meja bartender meninggalkan Neji yang memberi kode bahwa dia akan menyusul tidak lama lagi.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan dienterogasi olehnya.

.

Lihat?

Naruto memandang kami dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Sasori sendiri merasa cuek dan hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap kaca yang menghadap DJ dibawah sana.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Naruto curiga

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?! Teme, kau harusnya mencari kekasih wanita untuk diajak menemui Suigetsu. Bukan pria! Satu lagi, disini bar hetero. Bagaimana mungkin kau menemukan seorang gay atau mungkin dia bi seperti Neji untuk kau ajak berkencan?!"

Aku mendengus,"Pertama, dia gay. Kedua, dia mengikutiku kemari. Ketiga, dia sendiri yang menembakku barusan!"

"Apakah Neji tahu?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku,"Mungkin."

"Arrrghh! aku yakin Neji tahu. Dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaan tercintanya sebagai bartender untuk berkumpul bersama kita disini. dia pasti akan menanyaimu karena sudah mencari mangsa di bar hetero miliknya."

"Aku tahu."

Yah, Neji tidak terlalu suka jika ada seorang gay mencari mangsa disini atau sebaliknya. Itu akan membuat reputasi klub malam miliknya berubah menjadi klub gay yang sedang menjamur belakangan di Konoha.

Tapi ini berbeda. Setidaknya begitu menurutku. Sasori sendiri yang mengikutiku kemari sedangkan aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Neji untuk berkonsultasi. Meskipun hatiku berteriak girang karena mendapat kekasih pria yang sangat manis.

"Kau Naruto, bukan?" tanya Sasori

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto terkejut

Sasori mengangguk,"Aku senior kalian di KHS."

Yap. Reaksi Naruto sama seperti aku tadi. Tersentak bahkan sampai menjatuhkan rokok miliknya ke lantai. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa pria dengan penampilan menipu seperti Sasori lebih tua dari kami.

"Kau senior kami?! jangan katakan kau kemari sebagai mata-mata sekolah dan menangkap kami yang sudah masuk ke _blacklist _sekolah?!" teriak Naruto panik

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Sasori tidak seperti itu," ucapku

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku tenang? Bagaimana tentang masalahmu dengan Suigetsu, teme?! Kau mempunyai kekasih pria yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin menjadi seorang wanita untuk bertemu dengan Suigetsu, bukan?!"

Menjadi seorang wanita?

Aku melirik Sasori dari atas hingga bawah. Sama sekali tak tampak sedikitpun sifat pria yang menonjol dalam dirinya jika ia diam. Wajahnyapun mulus dan terlihat bagaikan wanita, tidak ada jakun, tubuh rata dengan kulit putih lembut bahkan tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengan Sakura.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?

"Sempurna," gumamku

"Apa maksudmu, teme?"

Aku melirik Sasori,"Sasori, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Jika aku mengabulkannya, apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Berkencan? Jika hanya 'bermain' seperti biasanya, aku bersedia dan rela-rela saja. Tapi jika berhubungan lebih dalam dari itu dengan perasaanku masih mencintai _dia_, aku tidak yakin.

Aku menunduk,"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi baiklah. aku akan berkencan denganmu jika itu tida-"

"Tidak masalah," potong Sasori

"Benarkah?" tanyaku terkejut

Sasori mengangguk. sebuah senyuman yang sepertinya pernah kukenal itu terukir di wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin memeluknya saat itu juga yang tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasori!" bisikku padanya

"TEME! Masih ada satu hetero disini!" teriak Naruto

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Sasori yang ternyata tubuhnya sangatlah kecil bagaikan seorang wanita. Aku yakin, dia bisa menipu Suigetsu!

"Ide gila apa yang terlintas di kepalamu?"

Seluruh ruangan menoleh pada Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar pada pintu ruangan menatap kami dengan tajam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya padaku. Ia pasti sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kami.

"Kau tahu apa itu, Neji."

Percuma menyembunyikannya dari si bos yang berlagak bartender ini.

"Kau mau melibatkan pria tidak bersalah itu?" tanyanya tajam

Aku melirik Sasori,"Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Baik. Terserahmu."

Aku menyeringai tidak mau kalah,"Tentu."

.

.

Akhirnya aku berhasil lepas dari Neji. Pria itu benar-benar akan menanyaiku macam-macam jika saja aku tidak memakai alasan untuk harus mengantarkan Sasori pulang.

Sebagai pria, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasori pulang sendiri yang ternyata datang dengan kendaraan umum ke klub malam sendirian. Aku yakin akan banyak yang tertarik pada Sasori di luar sana karena penampilannya. Yang paling aku takutkan, seorang pedofil akan menculiknya atau semacamnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku

"Ada dua blok dari sini," jawabnya menunjuk ke depan

Aku segera menekan pedal gasku lebih dalam lagi hingga kecepatan mobil meningkat. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak asing dengan wilayah ini karena pernah mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke daerah sekitar sini dimana rumahnya berada.

"Belok kanan," ucapnya lagi

Aku memutar setirku ke arah yang ia tunjukkan. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bahwa mungkin saja Sasori dan Sakura bertetangga. Rumah mereka berada di sebuah kompleks yang sama apalagi hampir mendekati rumah Sakura.

"Pagar hijau itu rumahku," ucap Sasori

Aku menginjak rem sesaat kami sampai di rumah yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Mata onyxku memandang rumah itu dengan seksama hingga akhirnya kulihat dimana sebuah papan nama mengejutkanku.

"Kau bermarga Haruno?!"

Sasori mengangguk,"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak. aku mengenal seorang gadis bermarga sama denganmu di kelasku," ucapku

Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?

Tidak. tidak mungkin jika Sasori dan Sakura adalah …

_BRRAAKKK_

"Sasori-nii kau kemana saja?!" teriak sebuah suara

Sasori segera turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Aku benar-benar mengenali suara itu dan penasaran akan semua yang terjadi hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan melihat ke dalam rumah yang dimasuki oleh Sasori.

"Sasuke?!"

Aku menelan ludah melihat wanita berambut merah muda di depanku yang tak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Mata hijaunya membesar melihat dimana aku mengantarkan kakaknya pulang ke rumah dini hari seperti ini.

"H-hai, Sakura."

_Damn,_

Kenapa jadinya kacau seperti ini?

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Gomen lamaaa**

**Review please! Pengen tau saran, kritikan dan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini *tunduktunduk***

**Yang silent reader juga, WAJIB!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi minna!**

**Ada yang penasaran dengan POV Haruno bersaudara ini? kekacauan dimulai *evilLaugh**

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura POV**

Aneh.

Sasuke mengantar Sasori-nii pulang. Ia pasti belum tahu kami bersaudara, bukan? Lihat saja wajahnya yang terkejut seolah tertangkap basah bak seorang pencuri saat melihatku. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia belum terlalu mengenal Sasori-nii.

"Sasori-nii, kau mengenal Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Kami kebetulan bertemu."

Bertemu dimana? Setahuku tadi Sasori-nii mengatakan ia akan keluar sebentar yang kenyataannya pulang jam dua dini hari diantar oleh Sasuke.

"Ehm, Sakura, Sasori, sudah larut. Sebaiknya kalian masuk dan aku pula-"

"Tunggu dulu! Sasuke, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku besok dan aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak! aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang!" potongku cepat

Sasuke terlihat mematung dengan wajah tegang sedetik sebelum kembali ke wajah tenangnya kembali seperti biasa. Peguasaan ekspresi yang menakjubkan.

"Baiklah. kita bertemu sebelum bel."

Aku mengangguk dan Sasuke memasuki mobilnya kemudian mengemudikan mobil mewah miliknya yang sering dibawa ke sekolah itu pergi menjauh dari gerbang rumahku hingga tidak lagi terdengar suara deru knalpot miliknya.

Sasori-nii berjalan dengan tenang melewatiku dan memasuki rumah. Hidungku dapat mencium sedikit bau yang tidak asing dari tubuh Sasori saat ia melewatiku barusan.

"Sasori-nii! Kau minum alkohol?!" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Sedikit."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Ia terkenal."

Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke di KHS.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku mengikutinya."

Mata hijauku membesar,"Kau menguntitnya?!"

"Mengikuti. Berbeda dengan menguntit, Sakura."

"Terserah. Intinya sama dan kau berani melakukannya pada teman sekelasku? Apa kau tidak berpikir ia akan menganggap kita kakak adik yang aneh setelah ini?!"

Sasori-nii menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku rasa tidak."

Kulihat rasa percaya diri dari setiap kata-kata yang Sasori-nii lontarkan padaku seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu disana. Tentu saja aku curiga.

Sasori-nii tidak pernah pulang selarut ini bahkan meminum alkohol. Ia bahkan selalu pulang pergi menggunakan mobilnya karena tidak suka dilihat oleh orang-orang karena sering kali ia disangka wanita.

Ya, Sasori-nii memang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Wajahnya yang _babyface_, kulitnya yang mulus, matanya berwarna hazel menenangkan dan sikapnya yang tenang. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia berbicara baru terlihat bahwa ia seorang pria?

Aku beruntung memiliki kakak seperti dirinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Sasori-nii. Aku adikmu, bukan?"

Sasori-nii berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku meski sangat tipis. Ia membuka kedua lengannya dan memelukku dengan hangat di tubuhnya.

"Dan aku kakakmu."

Aku tahu itu.

Tapi jika kau terus menyembunyikan sesuatu dan memendamnya sendirian, apa gunanya aku sebagai adikmu?

# # # # #

Aku tiba terlebih dahulu di taman belakang dimana Sasuke menyetujui sebagai tempat bertemu. Aku memilih tempat ini karena lebih dekat dengan gudang yang sudah lama tidak dipakai dan jarang sekali orang kemari.

Tempat yang cocok untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada pria itu.

Mata hijauku melirik jam yang berada di tanganku. Sudah sepuluh menit aku berdiri disini menunggu Sasuke dan tidak tampak sedikitpun tanda-tanda pria itu akan kemari. Mungkin ia terlambat?

"Ayolah Sasuke, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi," gumamku

"MENJAUH DARIKU, SAKIT JIWA!"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara keras yang sepertinya dari balik dinding taman terlebih aku mengenal suara yang sangat khas itu. dengan rasa penasaran, aku berusaha tidak membuat suara dan mengintip dari balik dinding.

"Sssh, tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?"

"Aku akan terus berteriak jika kau tidak segera menjauh dariku!"

Mata hijauku membulat melihat siapa yang berada disana. Temari si ketua osis dan Shikamaru si pemalas jenius! Dan posisi mereka saat ini yang membuatku lebih terkejut. Shikamaru menahan kedua tangan Temari di atas kepalanya dan tangan lainnya berada di dagu mungil Temari. Pria itu memojokkan Temari karena dibelakangnya hanya ada dinding.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?!

"Kau kejam, kau tahu?" ucap Shikamaru

Temari tidak menjawabnya. Ia menatap tajam mata Shikamaru dengan rahang mengeras. Sepertinya Temari akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini. Aku harus membantunya!

"A-,"

"Sakura!"

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahan kedua bahuku dan menarik tubuhku sebelum akhirnya membentur dada orang yang menarikku hingga terjatuh.

"Ow," aku meringis dan melihat orang yang menarikku,"Sasuke?!"

Ia tersenyum,"Maaf aku terlambat, Sakura."

"Lupakan! Kenapa kau menahanku? Tidak bisakah kau lihat Temari sedang kesusahan oleh Shikamaru?! Kita harus menolongnya!" ucapku panik

Sasuke tertawa meski ia berusaha menahan suara tawanya. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

"Tidak, tidak. apakah kau tidak tahu jika kau kesana, kau hanya akan menggangu mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menggangu Shikamaru! Ia seda-,"

"Kau lihat sendiri mereka sedang apa," potong Sasuke

Aku menoleh ke arah dinding dan mengintip lagi apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata hijauku membesar menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat saat ini.

Mereka berciuman!

"Kau lihat?"

Aku tidak menjawab Sasuke karena tahu ia benar. Dan kini, Temari terlihat seolah tidak merasa dipaksa atau semacamnya. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"Mereka … sepasang kekasih?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kurasa belum."

"Belum?" tanyaku penasaran

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik tentang hubungan mereka. ia bahkan meringis saat melihat mereka berciuman dengan romantis. Entah ada apa dengan pria itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya … tentang Sasori?" tanya Sasuke

Benar juga. Aku kembali teringat dengan tujuanku memanggil Sasuke kemari. Semoga tidak ada penggemar fanatik Sasuke yang mencarinya sampai sini dan melihat kami.

"Ya. Dan … aku mau minta tolong juga," ucapku

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya,"Minta tolong apa?"

"Nanti saja. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah benar kalian baru saling kenal semalam? Di klub malam, mungkin?"

Sasuke diam selama beberapa detik memandangku hingga ia duduk di rerumputan dan mengadahkan kepalanya padaku yang semakin memperjelas warna hitam pada manik matanya.

"Begitulah. Kau tidak akan heran jika aku berada di klub malam, bukan?"

"Tidak. aku tidak perduli kau berada di klub waria sekalipun jika itu hobimu. Yang aku ingin tanyakan, kenapa dan dengan siapa Sasori-nii ke klub malam itu?"

Sasuke kembali diam. Sepertinya ia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang jawabannya sangatlah mudah jika tidak ada yang mereka tutupi dariku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melihat Sasori sendirian berada di meja bartender dan aku menyapanya."

"Hanya itu?"

Ia mengangguk. matanya menyiratkan kejujurannya.

"Baiklah. Sasori-nii tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku. Jadi, kalian bertemu di klub malam itu dan akhirnya berkenalan?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk,"Aku tahu ini seperti drama, tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Jadi, kau baru tahu saat mengantar Sasori-nii pulang bahwa aku adiknya?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan marga, jadi, yeah, aku baru mengetahuinya."

Aku mendesah,"Kami sama sekali tidak mirip,"

"Tidak, menurutku kalian mirip."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya,"Benarkah? Oh, aku hampir lupa. Jadi, apakah kau bisa kuminta bantuan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Tentu, jika itu bantuan yang masuk akal."

Bagus. Tentu saja bantuanku masuk akal.

"Aku ingin kau berteman dengan Sasori-nii."

Sasuke mematung. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan sepertinya ia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia terkejut?

"Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. tentu saja aku mau menjadi temannya. Kami bahkan sudah menjadi lebih dari teman."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya,"Benarkah? Selama ini Sasori-nii tidak mempunyai teman karena ia memiliki wajah feminim dan jarang berbicara. Aku takut jika ia begini terus, ia akan menjadi semakin menjauh dari keluarga juga."

Sasuke menatapku beberapa detik hingga tangan kanannya menyentuh kepalaku kemudian tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang pernah ia perlihatkan padaku. Senyuman yang membuat wajahku panas dulu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menjadi teman yang baik untuknya."

_DEG!_

Apa? Apa yang barusan itu?

Mata hijauku masih terpaku oleh senyumannya. Kenapa ia bisa terlihat begitu menawan? Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti perasaan para wanita yang mengejar Sasuke termasuk fans fanatiknya. Pria itu memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Karisma, mungkin?

_KRIIIIINGGGG_

Aku tersentak mendengar suara nyaring bel masuk. Dengan terburu-buru aku berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Senyuman yang dipaksakan lebih tepatnya.

"B-baiklah. terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman Sasori-nii dan bel sudah berbunyi, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing?" ucapku kacau dan panik

Sasuke tertegun sesaat dan tertawa setelahnya membuatku semakin panik. apakah pria ini selalu harus tertawa jika aku mengatakan sesuatu?

"Sakura, kita sekelas di kelas khusus. Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas _kita _berdua?"

Aarggh!

Ini memalukan. Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang di mata Sasuke. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan fakta dimana aku teman sekelasnya? Bodoh sekali.

"Tidak, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas kita _berempat_?"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. tampak dua orang yang kami kenali sudah berdiri dengan salah satunya menatap tajam ke arah kami tidak lupa dengan sebuah aura membunuh miliknya.

"Apakah kalian mengintip kami, Sakura?" tanya Temari menekankan kalimatnya

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Ti-tidak, Temari. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kalian sedang berciuman disana!"

Shikamaru mendesah,"Jadi kalian memang mengintip."

"Secara teknis, hanya Sakura yang mengintip adegan itu," timpal Sasuke

Temari menatap horor padaku, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling bertatapan seolah mata mereka bisa berkomunikasi yang hanya mereka sendirilah yang mengetahuinya.

Apa sebenarnya yang mereka sembunyikan?

# # # # #

**Sasori POV**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Mataku melihat penampilanku saat ini di depan cermin dengan malas. Aku menggunakan sebuah terusan dengan rok berlayer berwarna ungu muda dan cardigan feminim sebagai pelengkapnya. Aku menolak menggunakan bra berbusa. Aku gay, tapi tetap seorang pria.

Rambutku menggunakan sebuah rambut palsu yang menempel erat dan menjuntai indah menutupi punggung. Wajahku? Aku merasa tidak perlu menggunakan bedak, lipstik ataupun perona pipi. Aku sudah cukup putih dengan wajah mulus tak bercela apalagi bibirku pastilah terasa aneh jika ada benda asing disana. Pipiku bahkan sudah berwarna merah muda seperti rambut Sakura.

Intinya, aku benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang wanita di cermin itu. ini bukanlah hobiku berpakaian sebagai seorang wanita atau apapun itu. ini karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya yang tidak kusangka menyuruhku seperti ini.

Pantas saja ia melihatku sedemikian rupa saat itu.

"Sasori, kau sudah selesai berganti baju?"

Terdengar suara Sasuke dari balik pintu kamarnya yang kemudian aku buka. Sasuke melihatku takjub seolah ia melihat sebuah hal langka disini.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang wanita," gumamnya

"Aku mendengarnya."

Sasuke tersenyum,"Maaf aku menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini."

Aku mengangguk,"Kau sudah menjelaskannya."

tadi aku dijemput oleh Sasuke di rumah dengan meminta ijin pada Sakura jika ia ingin melakukan hal layaknya laki-laki dan berhasil mengelabui adikku itu. dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa ia membutuhkan kekasih wanita palsu karena suatu hal.

Bagaimanapun aku sudah terlanjur janji padanya untuk mengabulkan permohonanya asal dia berkencan denganku meski aku tahu, ia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Kencan sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Jadi, kita berangkat?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera memakai _high heels _lima senti. Untungnya, kakiku mungil seperti wanita dan tidak berbulu. Tubuh yang kubenci, kini menjadi hal yang berguna untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak menyesalinya.

"TEMEEEEE! Aku dataaaangg!"

Suara cempreng yang menggangu. Aku yakin itu adalah Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah,"Dobe, waktunya tidak tepat. Mungkin lain kali," ucapnya

Naruto tampak tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Ia lebih memfokuskan seluruh indera tubuhnya padaku. Khususnya mata birunya itu.

"Teme, dia siapa? Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau diam-diam akan menjadi hetero dengan berkencan dengan wanita cantik ini. apakah dia akan kau bawa ke hadapan Suigetsu?"

Idiot. Seperti biasanya.

"Dobe, kau mengenalnya. Dia Sasori," jelas Sasuke

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Naruto keras

Aku menghela nafas melihat reaksinya. Apa yang kuharapkan dari orang ini? lihat saja, mata birunya melotot tidak percaya dengan melihatku dari atas hingga kebawah. Dari ujung ke ujung. Dan itu benar-benar mengganguku.

"Kau Sasori?! Sasori yang itu?! kau benar-benar tampak seperti wanita,man! Tidak kusangka Sasuke serius akan memakaikanmu pakaian wanita. Kenapa kau terlahir sebagai pria?!"

"Sasuke, bisakah kita tinggalkan dia?" ucapku kesal

"Kau mengabaikanku?! Teme, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengannya! Setelah ini, jika kalian masih berhubungan, aku akan memutuskan kalian!"

"Aku tidak butuh restumu," gumamku

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Berhenti, dobe. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Suigetsu sudah menunggu," ucap Sasuke menenangkan makhluk berkepala kuning itu

Aku berjalan melewati kepala kuning itu dan kudengar gerutuan tidak jelasnya pada Sasuke yang membuatku semakin ingin berada di mobil mewah Sasuke untuk menemui temannya itu. aku tidak nyaman menggunakan pakaian ini.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran yang terlihat mahal. Ia membukakan pintunya padaku dan menjulurkan tangannya seolah aku adalah wanita. Atau memang inilah sikapnya jika ia bersama kekasih prianya?

"Jadi, namaku adalah Sakura?" tanyaku

Sasuke mengangguk,"Bukanlah nama yang jelek juga, bukan?"

"Itu nama adikku."

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku menggunakannya. Kalian hampir mirip, bukan?"

Ya, kami memang hampir mirip jika saja aku mempunyai rambut merah muda dan mata hijau. Tentunya dengan tubuh seorang wanita juga.

Kami memasuki restoran dan Sasuke menanyakan dimana temannya memesan tempat pada seorang pelayan yang kemudian mengantar kami. kurasakan sebuah tangan mengaitku dibawah sana.

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Anggap saja ini bonus kencan kita," ucap Sasuke dengan mata mengerling seolah menggodaku

Aku mengangguk,"Baiklah."

Ini adalah bonus kencanku. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir, bukan?

"Itu dia," bisik Sasuke

Aku melirik seorang pria berambut putih yang duduk dengan santainya memegang sebuah gelas di salah satu tangannya. Matanya memandang kami dengan sebuah kilatan disana. Senyumannya tampak melebar saat melihatku membuatku merinding.

Ia memakai sebuah blazer cokelat dipadu dengan kemeja bergaris berwarna hitam kemerahan dan jeans biru gelap. Gayanya cukup oke. Dia pasti bukanlah orang semnbarangan. Tapi tunggu, dimana aku pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya?

"Maaf, lama," ucap Sasuke

"Tidak apa," ucap pria itu kemudian melirikku,"Namamu?" tanyanya

Aku menelan ludah sebelum merubah suaraku menjadi sedikit feminim,"Sakura."

"Kau cantik. Namaku Suigetsu."

Aku mengangguk. beruntung dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah pria. Penampilanku sempurna untuk mengelabui seorang pria hetero, bukan?

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan duduk tepat di depan Suigetsu dan aku berada di sampingnya. Aku merasa ada yang hilang karena Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Bagaimana jika kau berkencan denganku sesekali? Aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Oh, tidak perlu khawatir tentang uang. Aku mempunyainya lebih dari cukup."

Apa maksudnya? Dia mengajakku kencan?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku setia."

Tentu saja aku setia. Jika aku benar-benar menjadi kekasih Sasuke, aku tidak akan berselingkuh. Aku akan menuruti semua ucapannya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku akan bersamanya seumur hidup kami.

Suigetsu tertawa,"Oh, baiklah. kau mau makan apa, Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu

Aku melihat daftar menu sekilas yang kemudian direbut oleh Sasuke. Mata hazelku memandang kesal Sasuke sebelum ia tersenyum manis padaku membuatku tidak bisa membuka mulut. Senyumannya benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kau terlalu posesif, Sasuke. Biarkan dia memilih."

"Tidak, aku tahu apa kesukaan Sakura."

Hmph. Bagus sekali kebohonganmu, Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Suigetsu menoleh padaku,"Jadi, kau bersekolah di KHS juga?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tahu jika Sasuke adalah gay?"

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Suigetsu yang melihatku terkejut hanya tersenyum disana. Bukan karena Sasuke gay yang membuatku terkejut, tapi bagaimana pria itu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah gay? Ada hubungan apa pria ini dengan Sasuke?

"Aku tahu," ucapku menjaga nada bicara,"Dan aku mencintai Sasuke apa adanya."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku juga gay. Dan tentu saja aku mencintai Sasuke apa adanya. Itu karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya!

"Begitukah?"

"Hentikan, Suigetsu. Bisakah kau mempercepat urusan kita?"

Suigetsu tertawa,"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Sasuke? Aku masih ingin melihat kemesraan kalian berdua."

Aku memang belum terlalu mengenal pria ini, tapi mendengarnya berbicara, aku bisa menilai bahwa pria ini menyebalkan. Kenapa Sasuke mau berteman dengan pria ini?

"Kemesraan kami bukan hiburanmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bi ini penasaran."

Apa? Dia bi?

Baiklah, sekarang aku ingat pernah melihat pria ini dimana. Pria inilah yang telah berciuman dengan Sasuke di bar gay malam itu! sial, ternyata pria ini sudah berciuman dengan Sasuke dan aku iri karenanya!

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Serahkan informasi yang kau miliki."

Aku melirik Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam Suigetsu yang masih terlihat santai dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunggu Suigetsu. Aku sendiri penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Suigetsu.

"_Dia _berada di Konoha. _Dia _sudah pulang."

Dia?

_Grreekk_

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Matanya terlihat menakutkan dengan rahang mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal di meja. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke mendesis

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua mataku."

Sasuke tampak antusias,"Dimana? Kapan?!"

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Di salah satu restoran hotel milik kalian. Kau pasti tahu."

Milik kalian? Milik Sasuke dan _dia_?

Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan disini?

"Baiklah. Sakura, kita pulang. Terima kasih informasinya, Suigetsu."

Aku mengikuti Sasuke yang menarikku untuk meninggalkan meja kami tanpa berbalik lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku berharap ini semua tidak merubah sikap Sasuke ataupun hubungan kami.

Perasaanku yang jatuh cinta padanya tidak mungkin salah. Pasti akan ada suatu alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Meskipun kami berdua adalah gay. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mencintaiku.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Fiuuhhh**

**Kenapa Sasuke malah menjadi lebih dekat ama Sasori daripada Sakura?**

**Itu ada alasannya tersendiri nanti.**

**Chap depan, tidak boleh dilewatkan dan Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Attention! Gomen buat yang menunggu GONE, Risa harus menghapus fic itu karena ada masalah dan tidak berhasil untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika ditanya ada apa, Risa tidak bisa beritahu readers. Maafin sayaaa *tunduktunuduk***

**Dan, yes. Saso adalah gay. Sorry, Saso FC :p**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning :**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke POV**

_BUG!_

"AAARGGGHH!"

Ah, suara yang menyegarkan otakku yang sedang panas ini.

"Sial kau, Uchiha!"

Makian yang membuatku semakin tidak terkendali.

"MAAJJUUU!"

Dan beberapa orang yang sudah siap menjadi pelampiasanku. Sungguh sempurna.

Kuhitung beberapa orang yang tersisa setelah tiga orang kuhabisi dan tergeletak di tanah. masih ada enam orang pria lagi dan itu membuatku menyunggingkan senyum.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna untukku.

_BUG!_

_DUAK!_

Kulayangkan tinju pada pria yang terlebih dahulu sampai padaku dan kutendang salah satu pria yang berada disisi kanan dengan sepatu boot yang pernah menendang Naruto. Tapi kali ini, aku menendangnya dengan tenaga penuh dan tanpa ampun. Aku tidak akan heran jika ada tulangnya yang retak.

Mata onyxku beralih pada empat pria yang dengan hati-hati mendekatiku. Salah satunya membawa sebuah tongkat baseball untuk menghajarku dengan benda itu. menggelikan sekali.

"Majulah dan jangan buang waktuku," ucapku memprovokasi mereka

"Brengseekk!"

Mereka berempat maju secara bersamaan membuatku memperdalam senyuman dan memasang posisi bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka. sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui kekuatan sepatu boots yang kupadukan dengan tinjuku yang sudah terlatih ini.

Dalam sekejap dua orang tergeletak di tanah dan dua orang lagi dengan salah satunya yang membawa tongkat bermaksud menyerangku dari belakang yang sialnya mengenaiku.

_DUG!_

"Aaargh!"

Sial. Sakit juga pukulan tongkat itu. tulang punggungku akan patah jika terkena serangan itu lagi. Dengan tenaga penuh, kutendang pria yang memakai tongkat baseball itu tepat pada perutnya dan ia memuntahkan darah. Sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi kugunakan sikuku untuk menjatuhkannya.

"AAARGGHH!"

_Bruk_

Mata onyxku berkeliling melihat kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka ada yang terbangun atau akan menyerangku lagi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku berdiri diantara sembilan orang yang menantangku tadi saat dengan sengaja membuat masalah denganku.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak Suigetsu memberitahuku dan aku tidak menyangka hal itu dapat membuatku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku. Darahku bergejolak seolah mendidih setelah tidak menemukan dimana _dia _berada. Mencarinya di hotel kami pun, hasilnya nihil.

Aku mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sisi bibirku yang tadi terkena tinju saat aku lengah menghadapi salah satu dari mereka. dengan gontai, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak mungkin menghadiri kelas dengan tubuh babak belur seperti ini.

"Astaga, Sasuke?!"

Aku menoleh mendapati Sakura sudah dengan pucat melihatku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini. tempat yang paling dihindari oleh murid KHS.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" tanyanya panik

"Kau tahu kenapa."

Ia menarik tanganku tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan kurasakan nyeri pada bagian punggungku yang membuatku meringis.

"Ow!"

"Kau benar-benar terluka parah. Kita harus membawamu ke ruang kesehatan! Aku akan mengobatimu karena Kurenai-sensei sedang tidak berada di tempat saat ini."

Aku tidak menjawabnya karena akan percuma saja jika kuucapkan sesuatu dan ia akan membantahnya. Lagipula, diobati oleh teman bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

"Duduk! aku akan mencari obat sebentar!" perintahnya dan segera ke lemari obat

Aku masih meringis dan melihat cermin yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. kulihat penampilanku sudah benar-benar kacau walau hari masih siang. Rambutku acak-acakan tidak beraturan, kemeja sekolahku keluar, dasiku hampir lepas dan pipiku bengkak.

Hebat sekali.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat buka kemejamu dan biarkan aku mengobati punggungmu itu!" ucap Sakura yang sudah membawa beberapa obat

Aku menatapnya heran,"Dari mana kau tahu punggungku terluka?"

Ia mendesah dan dengan kasar membuka kancing kemejaku,"Sudahlah, lepaskan kemejamu sekarang juga!"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya. jujur saja, tidak pernah ada wanita yang memperlakukanku seperti ini, atau memang semua wanita sepertinya?

"Lihat punggungmu! Biru seperti ini, kau pasti dihajar oleh salah satu yang membawa tongkat baseball, bukan?!"

"Kau tahu? Jadi kau melihat kami tadi?"

"Tidak, tadi aku melihat ada segerombolan senior yang ke gudang belakang bersamamu dan salah satunya membawa tongkat baseball. Aku berpikir mereka adalah temanmu dan saat aku kembali untuk mengecek keadaanmu, kau sudah terluka memegang punggungmu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti,"Terima kasih."

"Tentu! Sekarang berbaliklah dan tunjukkan lukamu yang lain!"

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga untuk diobati seperti ini. lagipula, ia melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Balutannya rapi dan hati-hati saat mengoleskan obat pada lukaku. Benar-benar seorang wanita. Mungkin jika aku adalah hetero, aku akan dengan cepat menyukai Sakura.

Aku benar-benar paham kenapa para hetero memilih wanita. Mereka tidak seperti pria yang selalu cuek jika pasangannya terluka dan bersikap seenaknya. Sakura benar-benar wanita yang bukan hanya menarik dari penampilan. Bahkan hatinya pun cukup menarik.

Ia benar-benar pantas untuk diperebutkan oleh para hetero.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mata hijaunya sudah berada tepat di depan mataku. Aku sedikit terlonjak hingga kehilangan keseimbangan bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kursiku dan ia tertawa melihatku seperti itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu. Lihat wajahmu barusan, apakah kau benar-benar seorang preman?" ucap Sakura disela tawanya

Aku memutar mata,"Berhentilah mempermainkanku, Sakura."

Ia masih tertawa dengan menekan perutnya bahkan airmatanya sempat keluar. Membuatku membayangkan bagaimana ekspresiku saat terkejut tadi. Mungkin memang aneh, tapi itu semua kan karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan wanita.

"Kau pasti sedang membayangkannya! Hahaha!" tawanya semakin keras

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa, Sakura? Apakah kau sudah selesai mengobatiku? Kita masih ada kelas setelah ini," ucapku mendengus

Sakura menahan tawanya dan mengambil sebuah plester yang kemudian ia tempelkan dengan agak keras pada ujung bibirku membuatku meringis.

"OW! _For God's sake_! Bisakah kau lebih pelan saat melakukannya?"

"Oh, kau masih bisa merasakan sakit?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu

"Tentu saja!" protesku

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang bahkan membuatku sedikit merasakan geli pada perutku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. aku minta maaf," ucapnya masih tersenyum

Aku membuang muka,"K-kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke kelas. Mungkin sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," alihku dengan memakai kemejaku kembali

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri untuk segera membereskan obat-obat yang ia pakaikan padaku tadi. Aku masih belum bisa memandang wajah Sakura. Senyumannya membuatku merasakan sesuatu dan yang lebih membuatku takjub, Sakura dapat membuatku melupakan perasaan kesal yang bertumpuk selama tiga hari ini.

Dia memang hebat. Harus kuakui itu.

.

"Kau menghajar geng kelas tiga itu?!"

Aku menyeringai,"Sayang sekali kau melewatkan pertunjukan menarik."

"Aaaah, teme kau menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dan malah menikmati segalanya sendirian?!"

"Bukan salahku jika kau meninggalkanku untuk berduaan dengan Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas,"Jika harus memilih, tentu saja aku memilih menemani Hinata!"

Aku mendengus. Sudah kuduga. Apakah semua hetero sepertinya? Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya berkumpul dengan kami setelah pulang sekolahpun, tidak menampakkan dirinya. ia sedang sibuk mencari perhatian Temari meskipun sudah ditolak.

"Teme, kau mau melanjutkan pencarian_nya_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak merelakannya saja? _Dia_ saja tidak memikirkanmu! Lihat, dia dengan santai kembali ke Konoha dan ia tidak menemuimu meskipun kau mencarinya mati-matian. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ada yang salah denganmu?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Kau tidak mengerti aku karena kau bukanlah gay."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja kau adalah pria dan aku juga! Dan kau tahu apa, teme? Aku ingin menghajar_nya _jika aku bertemu dengan_nya_. Aku harap kau tidak menghalangiku jika kulakukan hal itu!"

Aku terkekeh,"Apakah kau bisa menghajarnya?"

"Kau meremehkanku?! Aku memang belum bisa menandingimu, tapi aku yakin bisa menghajarnya apalagi jika kau meminjamkanku sepatu boot sialanmu yang sudah mengalahkan geng kelas tiga itu!"

"Sudah kuduga," cibirku

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Pria itu memang tidak pernah setuju jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan pria meskipun ia tidak mempermasalahkan aku adalah gay. Percuma jika aku seorang gay tetapi tidak mempunyai kekasih pria gay pula, bukan?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si banci itu?"

Aku menoleh,"Banci?"

"Sasori, teme! Bukankah dia banci? dia bisa berpenampilan layaknya wanita asli dan memiliki kecantikan yang membuat kaum hawa iri! Dia terlahir untuk menjadi banci!"

Aku memukul kepala kuningnya dengan kesal,"Jangan katakan seperti itu jika kau tidak mau dibenci oleh Sakura."

"AW! Apa hubungannya Sasori dengan Sakura-chan?"

Benar juga. Aku belum memberitahunya bahwa Sasori adalah kakak Sakura.

"Mereka bersaudara."

"APA?! Si banci itu kakak Sakura-chan?"

"Sasori. Bukan 'si banci', dobe."

"Ya, ya. Sasori, terserah. Apakah Sakura-chan tahu jika Sasori adalah gay?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Sepertinya tidak."

"Tentu saja. Jika Sakura-chan tahu, ia akan yakin jika kakak laki-lakinya telah salah terlahir sebagai pria atau ia akan menyangka sebenarnya Sasori adalah wanita bertubuh pria."

Aku menghela nafas,"Naruto, Sasori memakai pakaian wanita karena permintaanku. Berhentilah menghinanya."

"Aku tidak menghinanya! Aku sedang memujinya sebagai pria yang sangat cantik! Apakah itu salah? Aku rasa tidak! dan perlu kau catat, inilah caraku memuji pria itu!"

"Terserah."

Aku lelah berdebat dengan si bodoh kuning ini. tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Ia pasti selalu memberikanku topik aneh lalu mendebatku yang akhirnya kuakhiri dengan mengalah. Aku ingin sekali mengisi otaknya dengan sesuatu hal yang lebih berguna.

Hanya saja, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini. berterus terang, terbuka dan menerima apa adanya. Ia akan mengatakan suka atau tidaknya di depan, bukan di belakang. Tipe pria yang ingin kukencani jika saja ia seorang gay dan memiliki kharisma.

"Dobe, aku duluan. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan mencari _dia _lagi."

"Aaaah, baiklah, baiklah. carilah sampai kau kehabisan tenaga dan menualah karena terus mencarinya!"

Aku mencibir perkataannya itu kemudian meninggalkannya untuk mencari pria itu. entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan orangtuaku juga. Sepertinya kami benar-benar merasa kehilangannya hingga sampai ke titik tidak mau membicarakannya.

Itu semua akan menambah kesedihan kami.

# # # # #

**Sakura POV**

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Sakura?"

Aku menoleh pada ibu,"Aku bosan."

"Kalau kau bosan, kau boleh berjalan-jalan sekitar sini. Ibu juga tidak enak kepada teman ibu jika kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Baiklah," ucapku dan berdiri

Hal paling menyebalkan hari ini terjadi padaku. Pulang sekolah tadi, tanpa mengatakan apapun ibu menyeretku untuk segera menemaninya pergi reunian dengan teman sekelasnya dulu di sebuah hotel yang lumayan di Konoha.

Pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai pertemuan seperti ini apalagi beberapa teman ibu ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak mereka. jangan harap.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dalam hotel yang menarik perhatianku sejak datang tadi. Ada beberapa bunga yang tumbuh disana termasuk pohon-pohon sejuk dengan sebuah kursi taman dibawahnya. Jika kuperhatikan, taman ini bagaikan sebuah eden dalam bumi.

Udara disini sangat sejuk dan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam juga sangat pas membuatku tergoda untuk sekedar menikmati taman itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Kunikmati sekian detik aliran angin yang menyapu wajahku disana saat kututup mataku.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda ingin pesan minuman?"

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat disana seorang pria dengan seragam pelayan membuka sebuah buku menu yang menampilkan beberapa aneka minuman bersoda, jus hingga alkohol. Setidaknya sebuah minuman bisa menemaniku disini.

"Aku pesan s-,"

"Bawakan kami soda saja," potong sebuah suara dari belakang

Sang pelayan menutup buku menu yang ia bawa dan menunduk,"Baiklah. mohon ditunggu," kemudian pergi begitu saja

"Kau ingin pesan itu, bukan?"

Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah berwarna biru gelap tersenyum padaku. Mata gelapnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang selain bentuk wajah mereka yang hampir mirip.

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan. Aku bukan orang aneh dan kutraktir minuman itu untukmu."

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku heran

"Kau boleh memanggilku apapun."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu tuan tidak bernama yang mentraktirku segelas soda di taman hotel?"

Ia tertawa,"Kau serius? Kurasa itu kepanjangan, nona."

"Kau benar. Aku hanya akan memanggilmu tuan kalau begitu. Dan jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mentraktirku? Kau tidak akan menculikku, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan?"

Aku memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia cukup rapi dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru gelap dibalut dengan jas dan celana kain halus dipadu sepatu kulit berwarna coklat. Bahkan auranya memancarkan sebuah ketenangan saat ia berdiri di dekatku seperti ini.

"Sepertinya tidak."

Ia tersenyum dan duduk disampingku,"Baguslah, karena aku memang bukan orang yang mencurigakan."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? oh, jangan katakan kau memiliki alasan yang sama denganku untuk menikmati taman hotel ini."

Ia menatapku beberapa detik sebelum ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada sebuah pohon di depan yang memiliki bunga berwarna putih indah meskipun aku tidak mengetahui namanya. Ia termenung sesaat membuatku merasa apakah pertanyaanku terlihat tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat," jawabnya singkat

"Apakah kau manajer hotel ini? atau seseorang penting?" tanyaku semakin penasaran

Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku hingga matanya menatap dalam diriku membuatku sedikit terhipnotis disana. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman yang entah kenapa semakin mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau memakai pakaian formal. Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ia terkekeh dan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu lagi, tapi seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah minuman yang kami pesan tadinya dan kami meminumnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Mata hijauku menatap pria disampingku yang minum dengan elegannya. Ia tidak tampak seperti pria biasa. Bagiku, ia terlihat seperti seorang pebisnis muda yang sedang rapat di hotel ini. tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di taman ini?

Aku yakin, alasannya untuk beristirahat hanya kebohongan belaka. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat lama. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa di hotel ini sendirian?" tanyanya menatapku,"Kau tidak sedang 'jualan', bukan?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah

Aku mengerti maksudnya tentang 'jualan' itu. dan jujur saja, aku sangat merasa terhina oleh pria yang baru saja kutemui sudah mengatakan hal tidak sopan seperti itu. apakah dia mengira aku wanita murahan yang sedang mencari pelanggan di taman hotel ini?!

Aku mendengus,"Maaf saja, aku tidak semurah itu!" ucapku ketus

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku. Kau terlihat cukup cantik dan menggoda laki-laki, jika kau tidak tahu. Aku hanya heran saat kubuka mataku ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang diam memandangi taman sendirian."

"Dan kau mengiraku sedang menunggu pelanggan? Oh, tuan siapapun namamu, aku bahkan lebih memilih bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap hotel ini jika ada pria yang menawarku!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tepukan pada kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku disana. Saat kuingin protes, suara tawa dan senyumannya membuatku teringat pada siapa ia sangat mirip. Tingkah lakunya, tawanya bahkan fisiknya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. kembalilah pada siapapun kau datang ke hotel ini. kau akan dikira seperti apa yang kupikirkan jika kau masih disini sendirian," ucapnya berdiri

"Apakah kau… mau pergi?" tanyaku

"Begitulah. Kenapa? kau kesepian disini tanpa aku menemanimu?"  
aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat,"Bukan! Bukan! Enak saja, aku hanya bertanya dan kau mengiraku seperti itu!"

"Baguslah. Aku pergi dulu. Lain waktu kita bertemu, kuharap kita bisa mengetahui nama masing-masing," ucapnya pergi begitu saja melambaikan tangannya

Aku masih memandang punggung dengan jas mewah itu melangkah pergi menjauhiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, atau lebih tepatnya mengira ternyata ada dua orang yang sangat mirip meskipun wajah dan kepribadiannya berbeda.

Ya, dia sangat mirip pria itu. pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungku berdegup keras meski ia hanya tertawa biasa.

Sasuke.

.

Seperti biasa, datang ke sekolah dengan Sasori-nii tidak pernah menyenangkan. Beberapa pasang mata pria selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dapat membuatku jijik. Untung saja ia memiliki mobil, jika tidak mungkin kejadian seperti SMP dulu terulang kembali. Digoda dan hal-hal semacamnya.

Tapi saat ini berbeda. Sasori-nii dan aku sedang makan berdua di kantin sekolah karena ibu kesiangan untuk membuatkan kami sarapan. Hasilnya? Beberapa pasang mata memandang kami karena kecantikan Sasori-nii sebagai pria.

Aku mengerti kenapa selama ini Sasori-nii selalu membawa bekal dan mengusahakan untuk membatasi pergerakannya selama di sekolah. Inilah sebabnya.

"Sakura, kau masih lama?"

"Ti-tidak. Sasori-nii duluan saja. Aku sudah mau selesai."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Sas-"

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN!"

Aku menghela nafas mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali itu. bahkan aku sudah lelah dengan suara yang selalu menyebutkan namaku itu dimanapun dan kapanpun saat ia melihatku.

"Ada apa Lee?"

Pria dengan mata besar itu mengerling padaku membuatku merinding,"Pagi, tumben sekali kau makan disini? apakah kau in-,"

"Sakura, aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan mengantarmu, sekarang."

Aku memandang Sasori-nii dengan heran. Tumben sekali dia mau mengantarkanku hingga ke gedung tingkat dua? Bukankah ia sangat tidak suka dilihat oleh orang-orang?

"WOW! Cantik sekali! Dia siapa, Sakura-chan?!" teriak Lee

"Bukan urusanmu," tukas Sasori-nii dingin ,"Ayo, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk dan segera berdiri,"Maaf, Lee. Aku duluan."

Kami meninggalkan Lee meskipun masih terdengar suaranya jauh dari belakang. Entah kenapa pria yang keras kepala itu masih saja mengejarku meskipun sikapku tidak pernah menyenangkan padanya. memang ia tidak seperti beberapa laki-laki yang berusaha mencari perhatianku dengan berbuat kurang ajar, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan jika harus dikejar seperti itu.

"Tadi temanmu?"

"Bukan. Hanya… ya, kau tahulah."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika kukatakan Lee adalah penggemarku, aku bukan artis. Kukatakan Lee menyukaiku, aku tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa sebutan apa yang pas untuknya

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Tentu saja Sasori-nii tidak menyukainya. Barusan Lee mengatakan hal yang sangat terlarang bagi Sasori-nii. Ya, kata 'cantik' adalah suatu hal yang sensitif untuknya.

"Ah, sampai disini saja. Kau boleh kembali ke gedungmu sebelum anak tingkat dua melihatmu dan histeris. Kau tidak mau, bukan?"

Sasori-nii mengangguk,"Baiklah."

Begitu ia berbalik dan pergi, sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku membuatku sedikit memekik kaget.

"KYAAA!"

"Oops, jangan berteriak, nona."

Aku berbalik untuk segera memarahi siapapun itu yang berani membuatku terkejut pagi-pagi seperti ini. jantungku akan copot sedikit lagi! Tapi kenyataanya, aku tidak bisa berbicara saat mata hijauku menatap sosok yang berdiri dengan senyuman menawan disana.

Kenapa ia ada disini?

Tentu saja aku ingin bertanya, tapi lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun meskipun rasa penasaran menyesakan.

"Aku terkejut kau bersekolah disini."

Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!

# # # # #

**Risa tahu readers kecewa dan sebagai ganti GONE yang dihapus, mari buat fic ini menjadi lebih ramai! **

**Jika ada yang ingin protes, bertanya atau memberi saran, silahkan REVIEW! Risa akan jawab di fic depan.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update kilat! Lagi semangat dengan pertemuan **_**dia **_**dan Sasu disini! #Oops!**

**Yak, kita jawab pertanyaan readers yang dijadikan satu!**

# Apakah dia itu Itachi? Kok rambutnya biru gelap?

Itu ada alasannya tersendiri. Kita lihat apa maksudnya disini :D

# Itachi gay?

Nope, Itachi itu bi. Kayaknya…

# Jauhin Saso dari Sasu!

Oh my, gimana ya? Ini demi jalan cerita. Tenang aja, nanti bakalan ada pendamping hidup Saso juga kok. kalian mau dia jadi bi atau tetap menjadi gay?

# GONE kok dihapus?

Jujur, Risa menghapusnya bukan karena kalah pamor dengan BTY atau sebagainya, please jangan katakan itu. Tapi, GONE diambil dari kisah nyata yang udah diubah sana sini dengan menyamakan karakter maupun fiksi cerita yang kemudian ada sebuah permasalahan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskannya. Harap dimengerti.

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Yaoi, Dll ….**

**# # # # #**

Sakura terdiam melihat sosok yang berada tepat di depan matanya itu. jika memang benar adanya tentang teori 'dunia itu sempit', Sakura pasti yakin yang ia alami ini adalah hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu seperti itu, nona?"

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?!"

"Aku bukan 'kau', aku mempunyai nama."

Sakura mendengus,"Dan kau tidak memberitahu namamu!"

"Kau juga."

"Terserah, tuan yang sudah mentraktirku kemarin di hotel. Siapa namamu?!"  
pria itu terkekeh,"Tidak perlu merasa kesal. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika kita akan saling mengetahui nama masing-masing jika bertemu lagi, meski aku tidak menyangka secepat ini kita bertemu."

"Berhenti basa-basi. Sebelum aku mencekikmu disini dan dikirim ke penjara karena melakukan tindakan kekerasan, sebutkan namamu."

Mata hijau Sakura dengan jelas melihatnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Kedua tangannya berada pada saku celana dan berdiri tegak menghadap Sakura.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Itachi."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Itachi? Aku Sakura. Ehm, maafkan aku bersikap kasar karena memang kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu," Sakura memberi jeda, "Dan ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Itachi tampak penasaran,"Apa itu?"

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku kemarin. Kau datang dan pergi bagaikan badai membuatku tidak sempat untuk mengatakan hal sederhana seperti itu padamu."

"Oh, tidak masalah."

"Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? apakah kau orangtua salah satu murid disini? tapi tidak, kau masih terlihat sangat muda dan-"

"Wow, wow," potong Itachi, "Kau selalu mengucapkan apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

Sakura merasa malu dan wajahnya memerah. Memang kenyataannya ia selalu tidak pernah menutupi sesuatu yang mampir di pikirannya hingga mengatakan secara langsung, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Itachi yang baru mengenalnya sudah dapat menebak bagaimana dirinya.

"J-jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya,"Aku mempunyai sedikit urusan disini. oh, kau di tingkat dua?"

"Begitulah. Kau mau menemui siapa? Aku berada di kelas khusus, jadi tidak terlalu yakin bisa membantumu. Kami tidak terlalu sering bergaul dengan kelas lain. Tapi aku akan mencarikanmu orangnya karena kau sudah mentraktirku."

Sakura menunggu Itachi menyebutkan untuk siapa tujuannya ia kemari, tetapi beberapa detik terlewat pria itu tak juga kunjung membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan permata hitam pekat di matanya.

Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Sakura hanya berpikir mungkin saja pria itu menyangka sebuah kesalahan untuk menyapanya disini dan tidak menyangka akan menanyakan untuk siapa pria itu berada sekarang ini.

_KRRIINNNGGG_

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai membuat Sakura tidak lagi bisa menemani pria yang bahkan hanya berdiri diam bak patung sementara beberapa murid KHS tingkat dua berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Baiklah, waktu habis. Sepertinya kau tidak butuh bantuanku dan aku harus masuk kelas. Semoga kau bisa menemukan siapapun yang kau cari itu, Itachi."

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Itachi dengan kesal. Merasa bodoh sekali untuk meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk seorang pria yang baru ia kenal dalam sehari dan sudah diabaikan begitu saja.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa mata hitam yang sedari tadi memandangnya secara lekat itu tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari belokan lorong gedung.

Dan setelah itu, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya berbalik menjauhi gedung tingkat dua dengan maksud untuk segera pergi dari sana, tetapi sebuah teriakan dari balik punggungnya membuat Itachi menoleh sebelum akhirnya merasakan tinju mengenai wajahnya.

_BUG!_

"Sial! Kau benar Itachi?!"

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kepalanya akan berdenyut sakit seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa botol yang Ia habiskan semalam setelah putus asa untuk kesekian kalinya mencari orang yang masih ia anggap kekasih.

Segala tempat Sasuke datangi dengan petunjuk Suigetsu, tetapi itu semua seakan percuma jika sudah mencari kekasihnya itu. Seakan tidak ada yang mengetahui seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupainya berada di Konoha akhir-akhir ini.

Pergi ke bar Neji, minum-minum dan mengobrol dengan pria itu merupakan pelampiasan terbaik untuk saat ini. jika ia berada di bar gay, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bangun jam segini dan berangkat sekolah. Ia pasti masih berada di sebuah hotel dan bangun disamping seorang pria.

"Uchiha!"

Sebuah teriakan membuatnya menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning diikat empat memandangnya tajam. Sasuke mengerti ia dalam masalah sekarang jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang ketua osis galak di KHS.

"Kancingkan kemejamu sampai ke atas! Masukkan kemejamu ke dalam celana! Pakai dasimu dengan benar!" teriak wanita itu

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Temari."

"Jangan mencoba beralasan di depanku, Uchiha!"

Merasa percuma untuk berdebat dengan sang ketua osis, mata Onyxnya mencari sosok pria yang seharusnya berada di dekat sini untuk memperhatikan sang ketua osis. Tapi sayang, ia tidak menemukannya meskipun matanya berputar ke seluruh penjuru arah.

"Kemana kau melihat?! Pakai seragammu dengan benar, sekarang!" teriak wanita itu lagi

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Sasuke mengalah

Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mendengarkan suara keras Temari dan ia tidak akan memukul wanita meskipun mereka selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia masih memiliki akal sehat dan harga diri seorang pria.

Dengan malas, Sasuke mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya meskipun itu membuatnya sesak nafas dan membetulkan dasinya hingga ke atas menutupi kancing kemeja pertamanya sebelum ia memasukkan seluruh bagian kemeja yang keluar dari celana.

Dari sudut matanya, ia masih melihat Temari yang memperhatikannya dengan mata bagaikan elang dan siap menyerbunya jika ia berani kabur atau membangkang. Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk semua itu jika ia harus melakukannya.

"Jadi, kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

Ya, pria yang seharusnya berada di sekitar Temari itu sama sekali tidak tampak di sekitar wanita itu hari ini membuat Sasuke penasaran dimana pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?!" ujarnya ketus

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku bertugas menjaga gerbang hari ini. dan-"

_KRRRIIIINGGGGG_

Suara bel sekolah yang nyaring memotong ucapan Temari membuatnya harus menutup gerbang dan Sasuke diam-diam bernafas lega ia tidak terlambat.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?! kembalilah ke kelasmu!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Temari. Meskipun mereka teman sekelas, Sasuke sadar Temari memiliki tanggung jawab ketua osis yang mengharuskannya untuk melewatkan beberapa menit pelajaran di kelas jika tidak ada yang bertugas untuk menjaga gerbang KHS.

Masih banyak yang berlalu lalang memasuki gedung tingkat mereka masing-masing dan Sasuke merasa ia tidak perlu buru-buru mengingat sakit kepalanya yang tidak tertahankan. Ia akan memilih untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan hingga istirahat siang nanti.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Mata onyx nya melihat Naruto mengamuk kepada seorang pria dengan rambut biru gelap dan Shikamaru menahan Naruto agar tidak mengamuk. Alis Sasuke terangkat karenanya.

Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghampiri mereka sebelum ia melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru menatapnya terkejut dan wajah mereka mendadak pucat. Jarang sekali kedua temannya itu membuat wajah seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"T-teme?" Naruto terbata melihatnya

Alis Sasuke naik dan melirik Shikamaru,"Ada apa ini?" ulangnya

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan pria dengan rambut biru gelap berdiri mematung dengan pandangan marah yang tertahan. Sasuke melirik pria yang masih memunggunginya tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran

Tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik dan mata hitam pekatnya jelas bertemu dengan Onyx Sasuke yang membesar karena melihat wajah pria itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

**Sasuke pov**

Shit.

Apakah kepalaku yang sakit ini mengakibatkan halusinasi sekarang? Apakah karena aku sangat merindukan sosoknya dan begitu putus asa mencarinya hingga kulihat dia berdiri di depanku dengan perubahan disana.

Seperti rambutnya yang berubah warna.

"Brengsek, mau apa kau disini?! lepaskan aku Shika! Aku sudah berjanji untuk menghajar pria ini jika ia berani muncul!" teriak Naruto berang

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau melihat Sasuke yang sedang shock?"

Ya, aku shock sekarang.

Aku mencarinya mati-matian selama ini dan secara tiba-tiba kulihat dia sudah berada di depanku. Sepertinya aku tidak berhalusinasi karena Naruto dan Shikamaru juga bisa melihat sosok Itachi, kecuali mereka juga bagian dari halusinasiku.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto padaku

Aku tersadar dan menatap bola mata hitam yang sama persis denganku. Kucermati sosoknya yang sangat kuhapal luar dan dalam itu. tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi daripada terakhir kali. Ia mengenakan setelan jas formal yang mewah di tubuhnya dan aura dewasa, tenang namun liar itu masih ada dalam dirinya. aku yakin itu.

"Sasuke, aku datang untuk menemuimu."

Suaranya yang berat dan menenangkan itu benar-benar memanjakan telingaku. Kini aku benar-benar yakin, dia adalah orang yang kucari selama ini. kekasihku, cinta pertamaku dan kakakku.

_BUAG!_

Kulayangkan tinjuku pada Itachi yang mungkin ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku menyerangnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke belakang. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat itu tampak puas dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau kemana saja?! Sial, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?!" teriakku murka

Jujur, aku merasa aku bagaikan perempuan yang menemukan kekasihnya selingkuh saat ini, tapi tidak aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan adalah menghajarnya hingga puas.

_BUAG! _

_DUG!_

Aku meninjunya, menendangnya dan kusudutkan ke dinding. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa murid yang hendak lewat memasuki gedung tingkat dua sudah berkerumun disana. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih untuk menonton kami daripada memasuki kelas mengejar pelajaran.

"Jawab, Sialan!" teriakku

Itachi masih tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatapku dengan dingin. Aku tahu ia ingin sekali membalasku dan jika ia melakukannya, aku yakin aku sudah tidak berdaya. Meskipun Naruto dan Shikamaru membantuku.

"Aku akan membantumu, Teme!" teriak Naruto

"Na-"

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Suara teriakan mengakhiri semuanya. Beberapa menatap ke arah sumber suara yang tidak kuperdulikan itu. aku masih menyudutkan Itachi dengan mencengkram kuat kemejanya. Ia masih tidak membuka mulut dan menatapku dengan mata itu.

Mata yang _dulu_ pernah menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Sekarang tidak kurasakan apapun lagi disana. Bahkan secuil kerinduanpun tidak kutemukan.

"Astaga! Lepaskan dia, Uchiha!"

Aku melirik kesal suara yang hampir mendekatiku itu. ternyata Temari.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya," ucapku

"Selesaikan urusanmu di luar sekolah jika ingin menghajar atau apapun itu, tapi tidak di dalam sekolah dan dengan guru baru kita!"

Aku membatu mendengar ucapan Temari, khususnya saat bagian akhir. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak percaya disana.

"K-kau bilang apa, Temari? Itachi… guru KHS?" tanya Naruto

Temari menghela nafas,"Ya, dia guru tingkat tiga! Dan lepaskan tanganmu sekarang, Uchiha!"

Aku menuruti permintaan Temari dan melepaskannya. Itachi merapihkan jas formalnya dan menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya yang tadi terkena tinjuku .

"Aku tidak apa, terima kasih. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian sekarang," ucap Itachi tenang

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat… berantakan, sensei. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekarang," saran Temari

Oh, bagus.

Aku mengambil tasku yang terjatuh dan segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan semua orang yang berada disana termasuk Naruto dan Shikamaru. Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan dengan tindakanku ini.

Perlahan, aku merasakan keburaman dalam pengelihatanku membuatku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menetes melewati pipiku. Aku menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Seharusnya aku tahu, tapi ternyata itu semua lebih menyakitkan dengan kedatangannya yang tanpa sebuah kerinduan sedikitpun.

Aku berhenti dan memasuki toilet. Mengunci diriku disana. Membanting tasku dengan kasar dan terduduk dpada kloset. Air mata ini tidak berhenti. Bayangan wajahnya terus berputar dalam kepalaku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa… kau merubah rambutmu, Itachi? Apakah agar aku tidak menemukanmu? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? dari mana saja kau?

Brengsek. Keadaanku menyedihkan sekali sekarang.

# # # # #

**Sakura pov**

Ada yang aneh hari ini.

Suasana kelas khusus yang seharusnya seperti perpustakaan dengan murid-muridnya selalu membaca buku, kini bergosip. Entah ada kabar apa, sepertinya sangat heboh sekali membuatku tertarik dan masuk ke kerumunan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke seberani itu! dia tampak keren sekali disana!"

"Aaah, aku menyesal melewatkannya!"

"Lalu, siapa yang ia hajar?"

"Entahlah, kata Temari itu adalah guru baru tingkat tiga. Mungkin kenalan Sasuke."

Guru baru?

Sasuke menghajarnya? Kenalan?

Astaga. Pria itu benar-benar tidak pernah absen seharipun dalam berkelahi!

Aku segera meninggalkan kerumunan penggosip yang penggabungan antara kelas khusus dengan kelas biasa itu. setelah kulihat-lihat, aku tidak menemukan Sasuke hadir di kelas hari ini termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari. Entah kemana mereka semua.

Kakiku secara otomatis melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan, tempat dimana kemungkinan Sasuke yang terluka sedang mengobati lukanya disana. Tetapi, ruangan itu kosong.

"Sakura-chaaannnn!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Lee yang berlari dengan riangnya ke arahku. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood baik untuk meladeni pria itu saat ini, tapi kemungkinan pria itu tahu dimana Sasuke.

"H-hai, Lee."

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini! kau mau makan siang di ka-"

"Aku sudah makan, Lee," potongku membuatnya sedikit kecewa,"Oh, ya aku sedang mencari Sasuke. Kau tahu dimana dia? Atau mungkin Naruto?"

"Ah, kalau Sasuke kurasa ia sedang di ruang osis dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tadi mereka dibawa paksa kesana oleh Temari."

Aku mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Lee.

"Terima kasih, Lee. Kau sangat membantuku, aku heran kemana mereka tadi. Ah iya, kau tahu siapa guru baru tingkat tiga yang sedang menjadi perbincangan sekarang?"

Lee menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. mungkin hanya anak tingkat tiga yang tahu atau Osis."

"Baiklah. terima kasih lagi. Aku duluan," ucapku masih dengan senyum

Yah, mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa guru baru yang dihajar oleh Sasuke itu nanti. Aku akan bertanya sendiri pada Sasori-nii. Dia pasti tahu.

Kakiku membawaku ke ruangan osis yang berada di gedung utama yang menjadi satu dengan ruang administrasi, ruang guru dan perpustakaan. Saat hendak kubuka pintu osis, aku mendengar suara Temari dan seorang pria di dalam membuatku penasaran dan mencoba untuk mengintipnya sedikit.

"TIDAK! aku tidak mungkin menutupinya!"

Sepertinya Temari sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Apa yang ia perdebatkan?

"Kau tahu pria, kami selalu tidak bisa melawan amarah kami."

Wow, ada Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia sedang membujuk Temari yang tidak kumengerti permasalahannya.

"Kau tahu? Itulah sebabnya aku membenci kalian, para laki-laki!"

Shikamaru terkekeh,"Kau mempunyai adik laki-laki, apakah kau membenci mereka juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak! mereka berbeda dengan kalian yang barbar. Mereka… lucu dan baik."

"Dan penurut. Kau lupa itu."

Temari melotot pada Shikamaru,"Terserah. Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berusaha membujuk Itachi-sensei untuk menutupi masalah ini dan kau juga sebaiknya memperingatkan kepada para murid agar berhenti sampai disini."

Apa katanya? Itachi-sensei?!

"Untuk apa kulakukan itu?!"

Shikamaru mendesah,"Temari, Sasuke adalah temanku. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, teman premanmu yang selalu melanggar aturan, berkelahi dimana-mana dan- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Temari yang sedang mengomel dan pria itu seperti hendak bersiap untuk menciumnya. Aku benar-benar harus pergi dari sini.

Meninggalkan ruang osis, aku segera bergerak menuju atap. Mungkin saja Sasuke berada disana dengan Naruto. Itu tempat kekuasaan mereka yang paling terkenal. Dan ketika aku melewati taman yang sepi, samar-samar kudengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Kau… apa yang ada di otakmu yang jenius itu?!"

Itu jelas suara Sasuke. Tanpa banyak basa basi aku segera berjalan menuju kesana.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita terlarang."

Itu… suara Itachi?!

"Dan semua orang tahu, kita hidup saja sudah terlarang!"

Aku mengintip dari balik dinding. Kulihat Sasuke dan Itachi saling berhadapan. Mata mereka saling tertuju satu sama lain. Tidak kurasakan aura permusuhan disana meskipun kulihat sedikit memar pada wajah Itachi.

Gosip itu benar, mereka berkelahi tadi pagi. Kemungkinan setelah aku meninggalkan Itachi dan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang datang terlambat? Entahlah.

Keduanya terdiam. hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain membuatku semakin yakin mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Mungkinkah mereka sepupu? Atau bersaudara? Karena aku yakin, mereka sangat mirip saat ini!

"Kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu menjadi sepertiku?"

"Untuk mengingatkanku akan dirimu."

Sasuke menunduk,"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Oh, shit. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, bukan? Kau… tadi pagi, aku tidak melihat sedikitpun rasa kerinduan pada matamu!"

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke karena ia memunggungiku dan menunduk. Tetapi Itachi, ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke, lupakan aku. Aku pergi karena dirimu juga," ujar Itachi," Sebelum orangtua kita tahu."

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan sepenuh hati seolah Sasuke makhluk yang rapuh.

"Aku tidak mau… " gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa kudengar

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke? K-,"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menyerbu Itachi yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan membuat mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. Bukan hanya itu, kurasakan airmata mengalir langsung melewati pipi tanpa bisa kuhentikan dari mataku bersamaan dengan hancurnya hatiku.

Ya, sekarang aku paham kenapa aku menyukai senyumannya dan mulai merasa nyaman pada Sasuke. Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Meskipun kami baru saling mengenal.

Dan sekarang, semuanya terasa begitu hancur saat kulihat pemandangan yang mampu membuatku mati berdiri. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara hatiku yang semakin terbelah saat ini.

Sasuke, dia mencium Itachi tepat di bibir pria itu.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Risa punya goodnews!**

**Karena banyak yang merasa kehilangan GONE, Risa memutuskan untuk memunculkannya kembali dengan perubahan cerita dan inti yang tetap sama. Tentunya setelah BTY selesai.**

**Terus, Risa minta readers untuk mencermati setiap isi dalam fic BTY karena seringnya perubahan sudut pandang. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, harap bertanya :D**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW please! Berikan protesmu, saranmu dan doronganmu pada saya!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Risa yakinkan readers bahwa fic ini mengandung warning yang mengatakan ada adegan YAOI, jadi harap maklum jika pair SasuSaku bercampur dengan hal itu. tapi finalnya adalah SasuSaku.**

**Oke, kalian ingin SasuSaku? Akan Risa berikan. Sebelumnya, kita bahas Sasu dulu. Setuju?! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Yaoi, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasori POV**

_BRAKKKK_

Oh, baiklah. apakah di rumahku sedang ada ledakkan atau memang penghuni kamar di sebelahku sedang ingin menghancurkan pintu dengan membantingnya? Apapun itu, aku bermaksud untuk melihatnya dan berharap menemukan jawabannya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar sebelahku dimana tempat Sakura berada. Tidak ada jawaban. Samar-samar dari balik pintu kudengarnya menangis disana. Aku memang pendiam, tetapi jika melihat adikku menangis, tidak mungkin kubiarkan.

Tanpa ijinnya, kubuka pintu yang tidak di kunci itu dan kulihat sosok rambut merah muda sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal berwarna putih dengan motif lingkaran. Suara tersedu-sedu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Sakura memang sedang ada masalah.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyaku

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Tanganku kuulurkan ke kepalanya dan mengelus rambut merah muda yang halus miliknya perlahan.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya cukup bengkak dan aku mulai dilanda rasa bersalah karena sudah pulang terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya.

"Sasori-nii… " isaknya

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghiburnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis selama beberapa tahun ini. Sakura anak yang tegar dan ceria, tentu saja ia mempunyai masalah yang selalu ia pendam sendiri.

Dan kali ini, apapun masalahnya, aku yakin itu cukup untuk menyakiti adikku hingga seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," ucapnya parau

"Lalu?"

Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang basah oleh airmata. Ah, kenapa kami sangat berbeda? Ia memiliki bola mata tercantik dan terunik yang kuinginkan. Dan kini ia memandangku dengan mata indah yang basah itu.

"Mungkin… aku jatuh cinta," ucapnya pelan tapi masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas

Mata hazelku melebar,"Dengan siapa?"

Ia melirik ke arah lain,"Kau tahu siapa orangnya, Sasori-nii."

Baiklah, aku akan menyelidiki tentang itu nanti. Sekarang aku harus bertanya sumber permasalahannya. Seharusnya jika orang jatuh cinta itu bahagia atau mabuk dengan aura merah muda di sekelilingnya. Bukan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Sakura kembali menunduk. Aku dapat merasakan aura hitam di sekelilingnya saat ini.

"Ia… tidak akan tertarik padaku."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura kembali tidak menjawab dan itu semakin membuatku heran. Tentu saja, bukan karena aku jarang keluar kelas dan bergaul berarti membuatku juga tidak tahu tentang beberapa pria tingkat tiga yang terus mengejar-ngejarnya karena kecantikannya.

"Jika ia normal, ia pasti akan tertarik padamu."

Aku melihat Sakura membeku sedetik sebelum akhirnya airmata miliknya kembali keluar disusul oleh suaranya yang seperti tercekik. Aku sadar, pertanyaanku tepat sasaran dan aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menghantuiku.

"Siapa orangnya?"

Kuharap bukan dia. Kuharap bukan…

"Sasuke."

Pria itu.

Kali ini aku yang mematung. Mungkin wajahku sudah memucat. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku membuatku semakin merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Karena aku dan adikku, jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sama!

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah sekarang Sakura tahu jika aku gay? Bagaimana dia tahu Sasuke gay? Apakah dia sudah tahu hubungan kami? Kepalaku terasa kacau sekarang.

"Sasori-nii. Bisakah… kau tinggalkan aku untuk sementara? Aku tidak ingin kau ganggu."

Aku melirik Sakura. Matanya sudah benar-benar bengkak sekarang dan memerah membuatku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya.

"Baiklah. panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu," ucapku

Ia mengangguk dan aku melepaskan pelukanku kemudian berdiri dan segera pergi keluar melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya sebelum kudengar suara seraknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-nii."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya kemudian menutup pintu.

Sasuke, aku memang mencintaimu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, aku telah membuat adikku bersedih. Bagaimanapun aku menginginkan kekasih atau dirimu, aku tidak ingin adikku tersakiti karena keegoisanku sendiri. Apalagi aku adalah seorang gay. Itu pasti akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

Dan itu semua membuatku bertekad. Akan kubuat Sasuke menjadi hetero demi Sakura.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati mata lavender itu menatapku kesal. Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku kembali menatap gelasku. Kepalaku terasa begitu ringan dan pandanganku sudah agak kabur. Mungkin memang benar apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku masih ingin disini."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Aku memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti minum sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai tidak sadarkan diri di bar milikku."

Aku mendengus,"Kau benar-benar kejam."

"Dan diperlukan untuk seorang pemabuk sepertimu."

Aku diam dan tidak mejawab celaannya. Ini akan semakin membuat kepalaku yang terasa ringan menjadi berat kembali. Entah sudah berapa gelas, atau lebih tepatnya botol yang kuhabiskan sejak sore tadi aku datang kemari.

Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi siang, yang tentunya mematahkan hatiku, aku ingin sekali menguburkan diri diantara mimpi. Meskipun aku tahu, apapun itu tidak akan merubah bahwa Itachi memutuskan segalanya.

**Flashback on**

_Aku dapat merasakan kembali bibirnya yang selalu membuatku bermimpi itu. walaupun sikapku memaksa, aku tidak perduli. Ia ada dihadapanku, ia kembali dari manapun itu ia berada. Dan ia sudah berubah. Kurasakan dari dorongan tangannya yang memisahkan kami dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan._

_Itachi mengusap bibirnya dengan kesal. Pandangan mata hitam miliknya semakin menggelap dengan kekesalan dan rasa dingin disana. Dalam sekejap aku tahu, dia sudah bukan lagi Itachi yang kukenal dulu. Yang menarikku ke jalan dimana aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri dan jenisku._

"_Dengar, kita tidak lagi bisa seperti dulu, Sasuke."_

"_Karena kita bersaudara? Karena kita sesama jenis?! Oh, bullshit. Kau tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua itu dulu."_

"_Ya, dulu. Dan sekarang berbeda."_

_Aku menatapnya dingin,"Bisa kulihat itu."_

_Itachi diam sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana dan bersandar pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya kemudian menoleh pada langit._

_Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?_

"_I-"_

"_Shit! I screwed up!" ucapnya kesal_

_Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin bertanya. Aku tidak ingin tahu. Dan aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan setelah ini. jika saja… telingaku tidak mengkhianati otakku._

"_Aku menghamili wanita, Sasuke."_

_Saat itu, kurasakan jelas bagaimana jantung ini siap hancur. _

"_Dan aku… tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku… membuang nama Uchiha untuknya."_

_BUG!_

_Sekali lagi, aku melayangkan tinjuku padanya hingga ia oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. aku sama sekali tidak merasa puas dengan itu. aku ingin sekali menghancurkannya. Aku ingin sekali… membuatnya merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan yang kualami selama ini._

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_

"_Kau gay. Kau mengatakan itu padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili wanita, brengsek?!" berangku padanya_

_Ia menatapku dengan mata dinginnya. Tapi kali ini mata itu menyiratkan hal yang berbeda. Sebuah perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam padaku. Dan aku tahu, setelah kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, hubungan kami sudah berakhir. _

_Baik itu sebagai kekasih, maupun sebagai saudara dalam nama Uchiha._

"_Kurasa aku bi. Aku melakukannya saat aku dan dia mabuk. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia masih perawan. Kau tahu aku, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."_

_Aku diam. Tanganku masih mengepal keras hingga kurasakan sebuah cairan hangat keluar dari sela-selanya. Rasanya ada yang menjerit di dalam sana, tapi telingaku masih ingin mendengarnya lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian. Dan jika aku mengatakannya, aku akan menyakitimu, ayah dan ibu. Terlebih… ia wanita yang rapuh dan membuatku sadar, betapa aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya."_

_Perasaan itu sudah beralih dariku. Itachi bukan milikku lagi setelah sekian lama. Bodohnya aku._

"_Dan aku kembali ke Konoha, untuk meluruskan semua hal tentangku denganmu. Atas saran istriku."_

_Atas saran istriku?_

"_Kau… menceritakan hubungan kita padanya?"_

_Itachi mengangguk,"Ya. Dan dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada."_

_Tidak dapat kupercaya. Wanita itu… ia menerima begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Bahkan menyuruh agar Itachi menyelesaikan masa lalunya. Menuntaskan semuanya. Wanita seperti apa dia?_

"_Sasuke, percayalah. Untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin berada disampingmu lagi sebagai pengajar untuk membimbingmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi kakakmu maupun keakasihmu. Aku ingin menjadi manusia yang baru… Maafkan aku."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat seakan ada sebuah batu disana yang menahan semuanya. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja seperti tadi. Yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk lagi, kulakukan di depan Itachi._

"_Sasuke… "_

_Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap bola mata kembar itu. masih ada secercah perasaan bersalah disana._

"_Bolehkah aku… "_

_Itachi mendengarkanku dengan rasa penasaran. _

"_Bolehkan aku… memanggilmu Aniki lagi, kalau begitu? Kau bukan lagi kekasihku, tapi bagaimanapun aku masih adikmu."_

_Dan kali ini, ekspresi berbeda ia tunjukkan disana. Sebuah senyuman terukir dengan hangat seperti saat kami masih bersama. Saat kami masih menjadi saudara. Ia menepukkan tangannya pada kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku._

"_Dengan senang hati, baka otouto."_

**Flashback off**

"Bagaimana rasanya patah hati setelah kau mematahkan hati para gay, bi dan hetero?"

Aku melirik Neji yang sudah kembali dari tugasnya sebagai bartender. Ia duduk disampingku dengan seragam hitam putih ala bartender miliknya. Aku mengambil kesimpulan ia sedang istirahat jika memilih duduk daripada berada di balik meja dan membuatkan minuman.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang patah hati?"

Neji menaikkan bahunya,"Kau meremehkanku. Aku tetap mempunyai informan di luar sana."

Aku mendesah,"Sial, Kau memata-mataiku?"

Ia menyeringai,"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang seperti itu."

Tidak memperdulikannya lagi, aku meminum sisa-sisa brendi yang berada dalam gelasku hingga habis dengan sekali teguk. Rasanya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Neji, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Patah hati itu pahit, bukan?"

Aku melirik dengan kesal,"Seperti kau pernah patah hati saja."

Ya, setahuku Neji tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta apalagi patah hati. Ia bisa dengan gampang mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia juga seorang bi yang benar-benar hebat. _Hebat_ dalam segalanya, jika kalian tahu maksudku.

Menguasai kedua hal yang berbeda, baik pria dan wanita adalah hal yang luar biasa. Aku mengakuinya. Itulah yang membuatku nyaman berteman dengannya. Karena ia bi yang berbeda dengan Suigetsu.

"Aku punya solusi untukmu, jika kau membutuhkannya."

Aku menaikkan alisku,"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau men-, ah! Bukankah dia kenalanmu?" ucap Neji tiba-tiba

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menemukan pria berambut merah dengan tubuh mungil sedang berusaha untuk menyeruak masuk diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa, mabuk dan menggoda satu sama lain.

Aku tidak mempercayai mataku hingga merasa ini adalah halusinasi, tapi setelah beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku, aku yakin bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi. Tidak salah lagi.

Itu Sasori.

"Akan kususul dia," ucapku berdiri dan segera melangkah pergi

Tubuh pria itu sungguh mungil untuk pria kebanyakan dan aku tidak ingin ia hancur diantara ratusan orang disini- meskipun itu mustahil. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat menyapanya duluan.

"Sasori," panggilku

Ia menyadari keberadaanku dan dari matanya kutemukan sebuah kelegaan disana. Apakah mungkin ia datang kemari karena ingin menemuiku? Oh, tentu saja.

"Ayo kesini," ucapku menggandeng tangannya

Ia sedikit bergidik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pasrah dan mengikuti keinginanku untuk menyeretnya ke tempat dimana aku dan Neji duduk tadi. Tempat satu-satunya yang aman untuk berbicara karena suara musik tidak terlalu menggangu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah kami tiba

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruhnya duduk. Neji sendiri sudah kembali bekerja dan siap untuk melayani kami di balik meja bartendernya. Ia memasang sikap seolah menanyakan pesanan untuk Sasori maupun diriku.

"Ah, aku tidak minum. Tidak hari ini," tolak Sasori

Tentu saja aku dan Neji segera mengangkat alis heran. Lantas, untuk apa ia kemari?

"Untuk berbicara denganmu, jika itu yang membuatmu binggung."

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?" tanya Neji

Aku menghela nafas,"Sasori, ini Neji. pemilik bar ini. dan Neji, ini Sasori. kakak kelasku."

Neji tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,"Oh, Salam kenal. Maaf tentang yang dulu itu."

Sasori menerima jabatan tangan itu dan mengangguk,"Tidak apa."

"Sekarang jelaskan. Jika kau kemari bukan untuk minum, apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku

Mata hazelnya menatapku lekat-lekat, tetapi anehnya aku tidak bisa merasakan getaran kekaguman yang dulu pernah kurasakan saat bersamanya seperti ini. Sepertinya efek patah hati benar-benar fatal untukku.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi hetero, minimal bi." Ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Apa?"

Dengan spontan aku bertanya 'apa', tentu saja. Sasori selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Ia tiba-tiba muncul mengatakan telah jatuh cinta padaku, kemudian menyuruhku untuk bertanggung jawab atas perasaannya, lalu kudapati ia adalah kakak dari teman sekelasku yang juga teman dekatku.

Sekarang? Dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi hetero, minimal bi!

Apa dia gila?

Kudengar suara tawa keras dari balik meja bartender membuatku mau tidak mau mengalihkan perhatian kami kesana yang dengan segera membuatku menyesal. Neji tertawa puas disana, bahkan ia menahan perutnya untuk membuatnya tidak sakit perut akibat tertawa.

Aku menggeram,"Neji."

"Oh, Hahaha, Sasuke. Aku menyukai kakak kelasmu ini. Oh, man. Dia benar-benar luar biasa!"

Aku menghela nafas,"Berhentilah tertawa."

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Sasori. Aku bahkan ingin menyarankanmu untuk menjadi bi tadi. Tapi menjadi hetero seperti yang pria mungil ini sarankan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa."

"Terima kasih," timpal Sasori

"Berhenti! Kalian berdua… sudah gila."

Sasori menatapku,"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan hal itu."

"Tidak perlu, karena aku menolaknya," ucapku tegas

"Oh, tidak. tidak. aku bersikeras kau harus menerimanya, Sasuke."

Aku memandang Neji sinis,"Mudah bagimu, bi."

"Dan mudah bagimu juga, tuan gay yang sedang patah hati," balasnya

Sasori mendengarnya dan ia menatapku lebih dalam,"Kau sedang patah hati?"

Ya, karena guru baru tingkat tigamu itu. dialah yang membuatku patah hati. Tapi, mana mungkin kukatakan hal itu padanya?

"Begitulah."

Sasori terlihat lega,"Bagus. Kau bisa mencoba menyukai wanita kalau begitu."

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa semua makhluk di sekitarku mencoba untuk mendorongku menyukai wanita? Dan demi apapun itu, aku sedang patah hati! Sadarkah mereka, Aku butuh cinta baru disini, yang jelas juga dari seorang pria. Bukannya malah membebaniku dengan menyuruhku berubah haluan menjadi seorang hetero.

Tidak bisa seperti ini. aku harus mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak lupa jika kau seorang gay juga, bukan? Kau bahkan mengatakan menyukaiku. Katakan, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Sasori terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik sekeliling ruangan sebelum matanya yang berwarna hazel itu kembali menatapku.

"Karena aku sedang patah hati karenamu dan berusaha untuk berpikir menyukai wanita juga."

Great answer.

Itulah satu-satunya yang dapat kukatakan padanya meski hanya dalam hati. Dan alasan itu, mematikan semua pertanyaanku selanjutnya untuknya.

"Menyerahlah, Sasuke. Kau harus mencobanya. Dan setelah itu, kau pasti akan ketagihan" timpal Neji dengan cengiran menyebalkan

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Sasori

Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutku, membuatku sadar bahwa hidupku dan semuanya akan berubah 180 derajat.

"Ajari aku."

.

Mata onyx ku memperhatikan beberapa murid wanita yang berlalu lalang dibawah daritadi. Beberapa dari mereka sadar jika aku memperhatikannya dan histeris kemudian menyoraki namaku dengan keras bagaikan seorang raja.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dimana ada Shikamaru sedang menggoda Temari di sekitar gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja, Temari berteriak-teriak tidak karuan karenanya. Aku harus belajar dari ketangguhan sikap Shikamaru atas penolakan Temari.

Di sisi lain, kulihat Naruto sedang berbicara santai dengan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu hingga terlihat berbisik disana. Sedikit penasaran, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bertanya nanti.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali. Aku hampir tidak sanggup untuk bangun pagi ini karena sudah menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga botol brendi semalam. Untungnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku pagi tadi di ruang kesehatan hingga siang ini aku mencari udara segar di atap sekolah.

Mungkin benar apa yang pernah kubaca atau kudengar dulu. Bahwa, jika ingin sembuh atau melupakan rasanya patah hati, cara terbaik adalah mencari cinta yang baru. Tapi mungkin untuk kasusku, aku harus merubah separuh dari hidupku.

Aku harus berubah menjadi hetero, minimal bi. Menyukai wanita, berkencan dengannya, menikah dengannya kemudian bercin- hoek. Belum. Aku belum bisa ke tahap itu. betapa menyedihkannya diriku.

"Sasuke."

Kudengar suara halus nan anggun menyebut namaku. Kualihkan kepalaku dimana Hinata berdiri dengan senyuman hangat disana.

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar dari Neji-nii, kau akhirnya ingin menjadi hetero?"

Aku mendesah,"Bi."

"Baiklah, bi. Jadi, kau sudah menemukan wanita mana yang akan kau jadikan pasangan?"

Pertanyaan itu bahkan lebih sulit untuk kujawab daripada pertanyaan fisika manapun yang pernah diberikan padaku. Pertanyaan yang tidak aku ketahui apa dan bagaimana jawabannya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian

Hinata tersenyum lebar,"Dia mencarikanmu kekasih."

Aku menepuk jidatku. Si bodoh itu benar-benar sudah mendengar semuanya dari Neji. Aku jamin, Shikamaru akan bergabung dengannya cepat atau lambat setelah ia selesai menggoda Temari dibawah sana.

"Tolong hentikan si bodoh itu. aku masih bisa mencari satu untuk diriku sendiri."

Apa sulitnya mencari wanita dari sekian banyak yang memujaku di sekolah ini? meskipun sering kali perilaku mereka mengganguku. Tapi, kali ini masalahnya lain. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk mencoba menjadi hetero. Ah tidak, bi.

"Kau tinggal menyebutkan tipe wanita yang kau inginkan agar aku menghentikan Naruto."

Aku memutar bola mataku mencari-cari bagaimana wanita yang tepat untukku. Yang berbeda dari Itachi, tentunya. Aku tidak ingin patah hati kedua kalinya untuk orang dengan sifat sama.

Dan bayangan itu muncul.

"Mungkin… ia harus menarik, tidak harus cantik tentunya. Memiliki penampilan yang unik dan tidak tergantung padaku dalam berbicara, karena aku pasti canggung dan tidak banyak bicara jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita."

Hinata mangut-mangut. Mata lavendernya yang mirip Neji bersinar saat kusebutkan ciri-ciri wanita yang ada pada bayanganku itu.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak ingin dia salah satu dari fansku. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan yang namanya pengagum dan… " aku ragu menyebutkannya

"Dan apa, Sasuke?"

"Err… dan cinta mereka padaku."

Rasanya memuakkan saat kusebut itu. tapi kurasa masih bisa kutoleransi.

"Baiklah. aku akan memberi tahu Naruto. Sebaiknya kau juga mencari wanita yang ada dalam bayanganmu itu. kurasa kau yang lebih tahu siapa dia, bukan?"

Aku berdecih sebelum Hinata pergi dan menyusul Naruto yang entah mencarikanku wanita dimanapun itu. Hinata benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Neji. Soal otak, tentunya. Entah dari mana wanita itu bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Memang benar, ada satu nama dan satu sosok yang muncul dalam bayanganku untuk menjadi patokan tipe yang kucari itu. tapi, aku ragu jika hal seperti ini merusak pertemanan kami yang baru saja seumur jagung.

Percaya atau tidak, beralih dari gay menjadi bi atau hetero dalam keadaan patah hati itu benar-benar susah. Jika seorang jenius sekalipun berada dalam posisiku, mereka pasti menyerah.

Tapi, saat arah mataku mengarah dimana sebuah pohon besar berada, wanita itu disana. Ia sedang duduk dengan sebuah bekal di pangkuannya. Ia makan sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun membuatku merasa ingin menemaninya. Toh, aku juga sedang sendirian disini.

Dan kuputuskan untuk menemuinya. Jauh dalam hatiku, aku ingin mengenalnya dengan baik lebih dari yang sekarang ini. Mungkin patah hati membuatku dapat memandang wanita jauh lebih baik.

"Kau sendirian?" sapaku

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlihat kaku saat menyadari aku sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya membuat mata hijau yang… astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan matanya? Keduanya bengkak dan memerah!

"Matamu… kenapa?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan bekalnya. Entah kenapa sikapnya terkesan menghindar dariku. Apa salahku?

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Silahkan," jawabnya dengan suara parau

Aku duduk disampingnya dan bersandar pada pohon besar yang cukup membuat kami teduh dari matahari yang cukup panas. Aku merasakan sedikit desir angin dan harum rerumputan yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan sekolah kami.

Dan yang lebih penting, aku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutku saat berada disamping Sakura. Aku meliriknya dari ujung mata, melihat gerakannya yang lambat menikmati makanan. ia terlihat pucat, lemas dan tidak seceria biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Tangannya berhenti,"Maksudnya?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Aku juga sama sepertimu, masuk ke kelas khusus. Jadi, jangan coba untuk membodohiku, Sakura."

Ia mengangguk,"Aku mengerti. Tapi… aku tidak apa. Mataku ini karena aku menangis semalaman. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang jauh ke lapangan dimana banyak murid tingkat tiga berkumpul sedang bermain bola.

"Cintalah yang menyakitiku."

Satu kesimpulan yang kudapat. Dia sedang patah hati sepertiku. Dan percayalah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku juga," timpalku

Ia terlihat terkejut dan menoleh kepadaku. Kulihat mata hijaunya yang tadi terlihat redup sudah mulai menyala kembali. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa patah hati? Yah, aku tidak menyalahkannya.

"Aku juga patah hati. Sepertimu, disakiti oleh cinta."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk,"Yakin."

"Kau ditolak? Atau… "

"Ya, aku ditolak," jawabku cepat

Tidak ada jawaban lain yang lebih tepat daripada itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku

Ia terdiam dan kembali menerawang ke lapangan itu. sial, apakah salah satu dari mereka ada yang membuatnya patah hati? Bodoh sekali pria itu. apakah dia gay atau memang buta? Karena setahuku, Sakura adalah wanita yang paling ingin dikencani di KHS.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin. Dia mencium orang lain… dan itu menyakitkan."

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada cinta yang ditinggalkan. Setidaknya aku _pernah _merasakan cinta itu. sedangkan Sakura, ia tidak diberi kesempatan apapun untuk itu.

"Kau akan menemukan cinta yang baru," ucapku berusaha menghiburnya

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku akan menemukannya atau bagaimana caranya. Aku bahkan baru menyadari jika aku jatuh cinta pada pria itu setelah kulihat ia mencium orang lain. Aku benar-benar terlambat."

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara seorang pria sejati menghibur seorang wanita. Tapi sering kali aku melihat di film atau buku, jika hanya ada satu cara untuk menghibur wanita yang sedang patah hati.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" pekiknya terkejut

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia terkejut saat kuulurkan tanganku ke belakang tubuhnya untuk merangkulnya kemudian menarik tubuhnya ke arahku. Kepalanya kusandarkan pada bahu lebarku agar ia merasa nyaman. Setidaknya itu yang kulihat.

Tapi, tindakan ini penuh resiko. Jantungku, ia berdetak dengan cepat. Jika aku punya suatu tombol untuk mematikannya, aku bersedia. Kemudian jika Sakura sudah tidak bersedih, akan kuminta dia menghidupkannya kembali.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan dirimu."

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang saat ini ia punya, tapi kuharap tindakanku ini membuat kesedihannya berkurang.

"Terima kasih… Sasuke."

Dan suara isakan keluar setelahnya.

Sekali lagi, kupelajari dari sebuah film dan buku. Jika ada seorang wanita menangis dalam bahu atau dadamu, peluklah dia. Hingga seluruh kesedihan yang bagaikan duri menancap dalam hatinya tercabut seluruhnya.

Yang tentu saja, kulakukan saat ini.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Fiuh!**

**Apa yang memberi inspirasi fic ini? Kalian, para reviewers! Karena pertanyaan kalianlah yang memberi Risa inspirasi, jika boleh jujur.**

**Jika kalian ingin Risa update cepat seperti sekarang, beri inspirasi dengan pertanyaan, kritikan dan apapun itu :D**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest dan Mizumoto Saoi, kalian nge flame? Kok basi dan ga bermutu kalimatnya? cari yang kreatif lagi dong. Satu lagi, nge flame bukannya modus juga ya?**

**Mari kita balas reviewers!**

Hanna hoshiko : Risa pertimbangkan ya :D

Dhezthy uchiharuno : Sasu pasti jadi hetero kok, walau sulit. Sasu memang belum sadar perasaannya karna dia masih merasa gay. Tapi dipastikan ada.

Tafis : Saso mau ama cewe atau cowo?

Anisha ryuzaki : Bukan normal lagi. Tapi menjadi normal :D

Amu b : Wah idenya boleh juga. Entar Risa pake deh *Plak!*

Lovelly uchiha : Sasu belum terbiasa tuh :p tulisannya udah bener kok *Risamodesoktau*

Uchiha ratih : Walau ketinggalan tetep review :D. pasti tanpa sadar ada ngasih Risa inspirasi loh. Hana inuzuka? Atau Hana siapa nih?

Sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat : Ita ga bole suka ama Saku, tapi nanti ada orang lain lagi kok. Risa juga harap Sasu jadi hetero. Harus! *maksa* Risa usahain update cepet kok.

Arufi : Iya, Risa uda meminimalkan adegan yaoi nya. Takut ntar pada protes kalo lebih dari itu *lirikkanankiri* soal Sasu baca buku, itu Risa menyimpulkan sendiri sih. Gay biasanya pasti ada baca atau nonton film hetero. Eh kayaknya ide kamu oke juga, Risa bakalan pake entar deh. Kisah mereka, panjangggg banget! *plak!*

Cherry507 : Hahaha Risa usahain deh biar ga neg.

Cherryma : Yep! Akan ada adegan itu juga.

Indri schorpion : Konflik pasti berlalu kok :)

Nyaa : Waaa thanks! terusin yaa fangirling nya :p

Tami-chan : Saso sister complex haha

Natsumo kagerou : Jujur, Risa belum ada ide siapa. Ada saran?

Erika liana19 : Heeiii Lemon masih jauh say, tapi pasti ada kok! Makasii, Risa usahain update cepet nih minimal seminggu sekali.

Qian zhang : Hahaha silahkan ambil Saso versi hetero :p

Miss f : Iya, kebanyakan gay itu cowo kece semua :( ga adil

Fafa haruno : Harus! Mereka harus saling jatuh cinta! Setujuuu?

Dimas priyadi524 : Risa juga ngarep Sasu bakalan jadi hetero kok. hetero hanya untuk Saku dong :D

Lhylia kiryu : Saso sister complex loh *Plak!* iya nih Sasu PHP jadinya yah.

Marukochan : Yep! Sedikiiiiit

Piscesaurus : Sasu bukan lagi bego. Tapi dia juga php! :D

Uchihayuki cherry : Sasu cemburu? Bukan disini tapi. Ditunggu aja kecemburuan Sasu ya

Nhanjung : Siip! Ini udah usahain update kilat loh

Eysha cherryblossom : Sasu ga banyak tau kok, dia cuman teringat terus dipraktekin saking paniknya :p adegan SasuSaku akan diperbanyak disini.

Haruchan : Aaaa kemana aja? :p

Iniachoi : Ini half yaoi loh haha pelan-pelan akan dijelasin tentang Itachi. Bukan nyes lagi, tapi uda njleb! Risa usahain ASAP deh

Nyaachan : Haiii salam kenal juga.

Arisa : Aaaa iyaa sebenarnya Risa bisa nerima kalo dia kritik baik-baik, tapi dia bilang 'muntah, iuuh' itu penghinaan. Apalagi disuruhnya delete padahal dia ngikutin ampe sini -_-. Mau tulis gitu sih, tapi entar orang pada nilai di sumarry aja. Tapi thankss yaaa udah menghibur Risa yaa *pelukpeluk*

Yoshikuni ayumu : Siap! Ditunggu juga review nya lagii

Harakim98 : Iyaa thankss supportnya :D btw, ending masih jauh loh…

Cherry chan : Haii wah ngebut bacanya O.O rencana sih ga mau masukin hati, tapi dia menghina fic ini uda keterlaluan banget. Setuju apa yg cherry bilang, ngapain dia disini kalo ga suka. Risa pasti bakalan banyakin moment Sasusaku kok :) makasii ya udah support Risa *pelukpeluk*

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Iya, tuh flamer salah tempat banget -_- ini masih wajar ya? Syukurr… :D Risa bakalan lanjutin kok ampe tamat, udah niat buatnya sih. Risa pasti banyakin sweet moment mereka deh, tenang ajaa. Thanks yaa udah sempetin review dan kasih semangat *pelukcium*

Raga : Ini beneran lo ga?! Tumben amat lo mau ngeriview pake nama asli?

Hani-chan : Haii :) Harus jadi normal dong Sasu nya *evilgrin* Aduh, Risa punya pemikiran kalo Saso bakalan tetep jadi gay aja nih. Tapi, kita lohat perkembangan cerita deh :) Waaa makasi yah supportnya *pelukcium* ditunggu lagi review nya

Momoicl : Waa thanks yaa! Pelan-pelan ya, ga seru dong kalo langsung deket :D Sasu harus jadi hetero! Walau dia mikir ke bi mulu haha

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

# # # # #

**Sasuke POV**

Apa yang kulakukan kemarin itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. SANGAT BESAR bagiku yang seorang gay ini. ah, mantan gay.

Memeluk seorang wanita dan menghiburnya di tengah nangis, itu adalah pilihan sulit yang tidak mungkin kulakukan jika bukan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini menciptakan sebuah sensasi aneh pada tubuhku, terutama daerah dadaku.

"Gampang, Dekati wanita itu."

Aku menaikkan alisku pada kalimat yang barusan Neji ucapkan. Aku datang ke bar ini bukan tujuan untuk minum-minum, tapi berkonsultasi masalah perubahan haluan dari gay menuju bi pada Neji yang sudah sangat profesional, menurutku.

"Dekati Sakura?"

"Ah, namanya Sakura? Aku yakin dia cantik."

Aku menghela nafas,"Fokus, Neji. Jadi, kenapa menurutmu aku harus mendekati Sakura?"

"Menurut ceritamu, selain dengan Hinata, kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik layaknya seorang pria ataupun dirimu sendiri hanya pada Sakura, bahkan kau memeluknya! Itu luar biasa."

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda setuju. Neji benar. Mungkin karena Sakura setipe denganku hingga aku tidak mual atau kesal jika bersamanya? Atau karena dia wanita yang unik baik dari segi penampilan maupun saat berkomunikasi denganku?

"Sasuke, aku lebih setuju dengan pria mungil kemarin. Sepertinya lebih baik kau menjadi hetero daripada bi sepertiku."

"Apa?"

"Dengar, kau menjadi gay karena Itachi yang kemudian menghilang dan membuatmu butuh pelampiasan sejenak hingga mendapatkan kepastian seperti sekarang ini. kau masih bisa menjadi hetero, menurutku."

Aku mendengus,"Kau salah. Aku masih seorang gay."

"Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata tajam

Mungkin terdengar bodoh jika aku meragukan Neji yang ahli dalam percintaan kedua jenis ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan statusku yang seorang gay. Ditanya kenapa, aku nyaman dengan pria.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang membuatku berubah. Aku mulai melupakan caraku yang berpikir untuk mencari pria demi kesenangan pribadi.

"Sasuke, ceritakan padaku bagaimana si Sakura ini. mungkin aku bisa membantumu meyakinkan perasaanmu yang sedang binggung."

Dan bayangan Sakura muncul kembali. Tapi kali ini bayangannya yang sedang menangis dan aku menghiburnya. Sebenarnya, aku melihat bagaimana airmata keluar dari balik kelopak matanya saat ia menunduk dalam pelukanku.

Sesaat aku terpesona hingga membuatku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Bahkan aku masih mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya saat kupeluk. Sangat hangat dan lembut, berbeda saat aku memeluk seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh bidang dan sedikit keras.

"Dia… menyenangkan. Unik dan menarik, menurutku."

Neji mengangkat alisnya,"Bisa tolong spesifik lagi? Sangat membantu jika kau mengatakan bagaimana kepribadian atau caranya berbicara."

"Entahlah, Neji. Aku hanya merasa dia unik dan menarik. Menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, membuatku nyaman bersamanya. Selebihnya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" ucapku mulai kesal. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik.

Neji tertawa. Dia mentertawakanku! Sialan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, brengsek?!" erangku marah

"Hahahaha! Maaf, maaf. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Sepertinya kau memang harus mendekati Sakura itu. aku pastikan kau akan menjadi hetero seutuhnya."

"Dan kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya,"Hanya Tuhan dan aku yang tahu jawabannya. Oh, dan hatimu."

Apa maksudnya?

Tuhan, dia dan… hatiku?

"Oh, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika kau mendekati Sakura itu. atau, kau bisa membawanya kemari?"

Tubuhku otomatis menegang,"Tidak, tidak. kau pasti gila menyuruhku membawanya kemari!"

"Dia belum tahu jika kau suka datang kemari?" tebaknya tepat sasaran

Mana mungkin aku memberitahu Sakura? Aku seorang preman yang suka berkelahi. Bukan hanya itu, aku merokok dan minum-minum di bar. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku sama rusaknya dengan para bajingan di luar sana. Jika ia tahu, ia akan menghindariku atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, dia tidak akan mau berteman denganku. Itu pasti akan menyakitkan.

"Kurasa Sakura juga tidak tahu jika Sasori suka datang ke sebuah bar dan minum-minum," gumamku yang ternyata didengar oleh Neji

"Apa hubungannya Sasori dengan Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran

"Oh, mereka bersaudara. Sasori kakak laki-laki Sakura."

Mungkin hanya sekejap, tapi aku bersumpah. Aku melihat sekilas mata Neji tadi sedikit menunjukan ketertarikan disana. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Oh, man. Sakura pasti sangatlah cantik jika dia adik pria mungil yang manis itu. oh, kalau tidak salah pria mungil itu seorang gay?"

Sial. Neji memang bi yang berbahaya. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang buas saat ini jika menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang.

"Neji, aku tahu jalan pikiranmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanfaatkanku untuk membuatmu mengencani Sasori."

Neji menyeringai,"Itukah sikapmu saat kuberi kau nasihat dalam perubahan haluanmu?"

"Kembalilah bertugas, bartender. Jam istirahatmu sudah habis," ucapku mengalihkan perhatian

"Oh, tidak perlu. Karena aku pemilik bar ini."

.

"Kau benar-benar sahabatku, teme! Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu bahwa kau memang yang terbaik dalam mendekati wanita dan pria! Demi apapun itu, kau memeluk Sakura-chan! Aku berharap ini semua bukan mimpi, kau tahu?!"

"Naruto, dengan volume suara seperti itu kau akan mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa aku adalah seorang gay."

"Yang akan berubah menjadi Hetero!" timpalnya semangat

Aku berdecih,"Ya, tunggu aku terbiasa dengan wanita."

Bodoh sekali rasanya.

Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto, Shikamaru dan Hinata menonton pertunjukanku yang sedang menghibur Sakura kemarin dari kejauhan. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya!

"Jadi, Apa yang Neji katakan padamu setelah berkonsultasi dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Neji menyuruhku untuk mendekati Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana cara mendekatinya?"

"Ajak dia berkencan. Apa lagi?"

Terlalu to the point. Bertanya cara mendekati Sakura pada Shikamaru adalah langkah yang salah, sepertinya. Pria yang selalu berpikir praktis ini benar-benar tidak mau repot-repot untuk memberikan sedikit jeda dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Sakura pasti akan mengiraku seorang pria yang aneh karena mengajaknya berkencan tiba-tiba."

"Kau memang pria aneh yang mencoba untuk kembali ke jalan yang lurus, teme! Aku mendukung apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Kau harus mengajak Sakura-chan kencan! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menjadi hetero?"

"Bi," koreksiku

"Aaah, terserah! kau tidak akan menjadi Bi. Aku akan pastikan itu, teme! Tentang berkencan, kau sudah pernah menjalaninya sekali dengannya, apa susahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Saat itu keadaan berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. menurut kalian, Sakura akan senang denganku yang seorang gay?"

"Percayalah pada kami, teme! Sakura-chan pasti akan senang. Bukankah kau bertekad untuk menyukai wanita? Sakura-chan adalah pilihan yang tepat!"

Ya, harus kuakui Sakura adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Secara keseluruhan dia menarik dan sedang patah hati. Sepertiku.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"Oh Neptunus! Kenapa Sasuke si preman yang suka berkelahi ini menjadi seorang pengecut?! Mengajak kencan pria dengan wanita itu sama, teme!"

Aku memutar bola mata,"Tidak sama, bodoh. Pria lebih mudah untuk diajak bicara, bergaul bahkan-"

"Aaaargh! Jangan diteruskan! Baiklah, mereka tidak sama bagimu. Tapi setidaknya, bagi seorang pria normal, wanita lebih mudah untuk ditaklukan!"

Benarkah?

Kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi gay bodoh. Menghormati wanita tetapi tidak mengerti bagaimana wanita. Bahkan hal seperti ini saja membuat Naruto terlihat bagaikan seorang dewa bagiku. Mengerikan.

"Sasuke, kau serius ingin mencoba menyukai wanita, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima saran yang kami berikan padamu. Kami hetero sejati, tau yang terbaik."

Benar, mereka memang hetero sejati.

Tapi tetap saja, di sudut hatiku masih ada sebuah ketakutan untuk mengajak Sakura berkencan denganku. Kami memang pernah berkencan sekali, tapi itu karena perbuatan campur tangan si bodoh Naruto.

Kali ini berbeda. Aku harus mengajaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah. jadi… apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mengajaknya berkencan?"

Naruto menyengir lebar dan menepuk punggungku dengan keras,"Bagus! Untuk permulaan, Aku menyarankanmu untuk… "

"Tidak dengan surat. aku tidak mau terdengar bagaikan drama atau opera sabun," potongku

Naruto tertawa keras,"Oh, baiklah. kau memang bisa menebak pikiranku. Kalau begitu ajak saja dia langsung! Itu adalah gayamu, bukan?"

"Baiklah. tunggu, biasanya apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria dalam kencan?"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang tertawa keras membuatku menoleh. Ia bahkan memeluk perutnya berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Jarang sekali ia terlihat seperti itu, tetapi itu membuatku merasa semakin terlihat bodoh menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu tergantung setiap orang, Sasuke. Sifat wanita tergantung dengan bagaimana pria lakukan dalam kencannya," ucap Shikamaru

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Temari saat kalian berkencan?" tanyaku penasaran

Aku tahu jika Shikamaru masih belum menjadi kekasih Temari, tapi mereka sering pergi bersama jika di luar sekolah. Aku tahu itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul,"Menjahilinya. Ia selalu mengusirku dan kabur dariku, jadi aku mengejarnya dan memberikan kata-kata manis yang tidak ia sukai selama aku bersamanya. Wajahnya memerah saat itu. itu menyenangkan."

Tipikal Shikamaru.

Aku menoleh pada Naruto,"Bagaimana denganmu, dobe?"

Naruto menyeringai,"Kau yakin mau kuberitahu? Bagaimana dengan detail-detail kencan yang kujalani?"

Ugh, aku yakin jawaban dan detail yang ia maksud itu adalah bercinta atau semacamnya. Tidak mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura. Ia bukan wanita seperti itu. sepertinya.

Lagipula, aku takut akan mual dan semacamnya jika melakukan kontak fisik berlebihan. Kuharap, kencan yang akan kujalani dengan Sakura akan berjalan normal.

# # # # #

**Sakura pov**

Aku duduk di bawah pohon ini lagi.

Masih dengan rasa yang belum bisa kulepaskan. Sebuah bunga yang harus tercabut sebelum akhirnya mekar sempurna itu masih menyisakan sebuah luka di dasar hatiku.

Dan kemarin, Sasuke memelukku. Ia membiarkanku menangis di dadanya yang bidang. Aku membiarkannya mendengar isakanku. Membiarkannya melihat betapa rapuhnya aku menjadi seorang wanita.

Memalukan sekali rasanya hingga membuatku tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengannya seharian ini. akhirnya aku kabur di tengah jam istirahat sebelum melihat sosoknya di kelas atau mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Tapi, Sasuke mengatakan ia juga sedang patah hati. Cinta menyakitinya, sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Itachi. Aku tidak ingin tahu, tapi hatiku berkata sebaliknya. Bahkan, sebagian dari diriku mengatakan untuk menerima dirinya seutuhnya.

Menerima dirinya yang gay, jika aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi, apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku bisa… menerima Sasuke yang berciuman dengan pria lain? Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya? apakah dia akan jijik denganku, seperti para gay lakukan saat seorang wanita jatuh cinta padanya?

Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan semuanya. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Tersenyum untuk Sasuke, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seperti dulu, menerima dirinya hingga ia bersedia mengatakannya sendiri padaku.

"Sakura."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat kudengar suara baritone memanggilku. Mata hijauku terasa silau oleh sinar matahari yang berada di belakang kepalanya, membuatku tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu, jika dia adalah Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanyanya kemudian duduk disampingku

"Begitulah. Disini nyaman. Bagaimana denganmu? Biasanya saat jam istirahat kau berada di atap bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru."

"Ya, kami tadi disana. Sampai mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menemui kekasih mereka masing-masing," jawabnya santai

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan diri pada pohon besar di belakang kami membuatku bisa mencium harum parfum yang ia kenakan. Harum yang sangat menandakan ini adalah aroma Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggilnya

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Ia terdiam lagi. Entah kenapa itu membuatku binggung. Bukan hanya untuk otakku, tapi juga jantungku yang saat ini berdetak keras dalam dadaku.

"Apakah hari minggu kau ada waktu?"

"Apakah kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?" candaku

"Begitulah," jawabnya cepat

Tubuhku menegang seketika saat ia mengatakannya. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat dan rasa panas menguasai pipiku dalam sekejap.

"Sasuke, kau tidak dipaksa oleh Naruto, bukan?" tanyaku hati-hati

Ia menoleh padaku. Mata hitamnya yang bagaikan sebuah lubang hitam menatapku lurus dan serius.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"T-tidak. terakhir kali kau dipaksa dan aku dijebak olehnya. Jadi… ada kemungkinan kau melakukannya karena Naruto. Tunggu, kau bukan kalah karena permainan _truth or dare _dengan mereka, bukan?"

Ia mendesah pelan,"Tidak, tidak. ini murni dariku. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu jika boleh?"

Oh Tuhan!

Telingaku tidak salah mendengarnya, bukan? Sasuke mengajakku berkencan!

Aku menunduk menutupi wajahku yang memanas,"B-baiklah."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku setelah Sasuke mengajakku berkencan? Sasuke yang kemarin membuatku patah hati, kemudian menghiburku dan kali ini mengajakku pergi berdua dengannya!

"Bagus. Oh, apa yang kau suka?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku binggung

"Tempat tujuan kencan kita. Kau mau apa dan kemana kita?"

Aku tidak tahu. aku terlalu senang, terlalu berdebar dan terlalu frustasi dengan semua rasa cinta yang diteriakan oleh hatiku saat ini. aku tidak bisa berpikir!

"T-terserah. aku akan menghargai apa dan kemana kau membawaku."

Ia tersenyum,"Baiklah. aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. Aku perlu waktu untuk merencanakan semuanya untuk kencan hari minggu kita."

Oh, Sasuke.

Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat bodoh untuk menangisimu kemarin. Kau hanya membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengan semua perlakuan manismu padaku.

Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, aku bersedia untuk menerimamu apa adanya. Termasuk jika kau hanya mencintai seorang pria dan bukan wanita sepertiku.

Tapi sebagai wanita, aku mempunyai tekad yang hanya kaumku wariskan. Wanita tidak akan mudah menyerah. Mereka akan menjadi baja untuk mendapatkan hati pria yang mereka cinta. Termasuk aku.

Aku akan diam dan menerima bahwa Sasuke adalah gay, hingga Haruno Sakura lah yang mengubahnya menjadi pria normal.

.

"Sasori-nii!" teriakku memanggil

"Sakura, panggil Sasori di kamarnya. Bukan berteriak seperti itu," tegur ibu

Aku mendengus,"Seharusnya Sasori-nii tahu ini sudah jam makan malam."

"Sakura," tegur ibu lagi

Aku mengalah dan segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan menaiki tangga dimana kamar kami berdua berada.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sasori-nii! Makan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu berwarna merah maroon itu terbuka menampilkan Sasori-nii yang memakai kaos dan celana tiga perempatnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nii-chan?"

"Belajar. kami kelas tiga sudah akan ujian."

Benar juga. Sasori-nii memang benar-benar murid kelas khusus sejati. Memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk belajar.

"Kau masih jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasori-nii tiba-tiba

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum simpul,"Kau terlihat cantik jika ceria. Bukan murung seperti kemarin."

Wajahku memerah. Walaupun ini adalah Sasori-nii yang memujiku, tapi pujiannya sangat langka! Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku dengan keceriaanku. Apakah karena aku menangis dan patah hati?

"I-itu juga karena Sasori-nii. Kau sudah menghiburku. Kau benar-benar kakak terbaik, nii-chan!"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sasori-nii berjalan turun sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan dan aku mengikutinya. Terkadang memang ada jarak diantara kami, tapi kadang kala jarak itu menjadi tidak ada seperti sekarang ini.

Aku masih tidak pernah mendengar apa yang Sasori-nii keluhkan dari dulu. Ia selalu cenderung menutupi masalahnya dan berdiam diri hingga aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, mungkin dari situlah aku belajar bagaimana menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri.

Tapi soal cinta, aku tidak bisa. Dan aku yakin, Sasori-nii juga. bedanya, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit saat jatuh cinta. Sedangkan Sasori-nii, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal jatuh cinta itu.

Aku adalah adiknya, tapi ia selalu menyembunyikan hal itu jika aku bertanya. Bahkan ia pernah menghindariku seharian jika aku bertanya tentang siapa yang ia sukai atau tentang kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Sasori-nii membuyarkan segala lamunanku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melamun, tapi makan malam sudah selesai dan kami menonton tv berdua di ruang santai. Mata hazel Sasori-nii menatapku penuh selidik.

"Apakah kau memikirkan orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu?"

Aku mengangguk,"Begitulah."

"Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?"

Wajahku mendadak berubah merah lagi yang dengan cepat kututupi dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa Sasori-nii dan Sasuke saling kenal.

"Dia… mengajakku berkencan hari minggu. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup jika mengingat itu, Sasori-nii."

"Itu bagus. Dimana?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Ia akan memberitahuku nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasori-nii?"

Seperti biasa, Sasori-nii diam dengan memperhatikan tv sambil berpikir. dan sebuah pertanyaan membuatku terusik. Apakah Sasori-nii tahu jika Sasuke adalah gay? Mereka saling kenal dan juga sesama pria. Mungkin saja Sasuke menceritakannya pada Sasori-nii?

"Itu perkembangan, Sakura. Kau mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak normal, bukan? Kuyakin itu salah. Dia mengajakmu berkencan dan pria tidak normal tidak akan melakukannya."

Kalimat itu menandakan bahwa Sasori-nii tidak tahu apapun mengenai Sasuke menjadi gay. Mungkin Sasuke menjaga rahasianya dan tidak mengatakan begitu saja kepada orang lain. Ia mempercayakan rahasianya benar-benar kepada orang yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar. Aku harap kencan hari minggu besok berjalan lancar. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya karena ini adalah hal yang berbeda dari kencan-kencan sebelumnya dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak kucintai."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

Aku memeluk Sasori-nii hingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Hari ini aku menghirup aroma tubuh dua orang yang kusayangi. Sasuke dan Sasori-nii.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang lembut mengusap kepalaku membuatku nyaman. Aku memang menyukai cara Sasori-nii membelaiku. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Andai saja ia seorang wanita, aku pasti tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. Tapi ia adalah pria. Pria, makhluk yang mempunyai kehidupan tersendiri.

Dan meski aku adalah adiknya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik hatinya. Itu adalah peraturan umum pria dan wanita. Dinding pemisah kedua gender.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasori-nii."

"Ya. Aku juga."

"Kuharap kau juga terbuka padaku, dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta atau semacamnya," gumamku

Tangan Sasori-nii berhenti bergerak. Seperti yang kuduga, ia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah percintaan padaku. Padahal, aku tidak akan keberatan jika ia mencintai wanita yang lebih tua, muda atau memiliki wajah yang rusak sekalipun.

Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Sasori-nii yang berseri-seri saat menceritakan orang yang ia cintai. Dan sepertinya itu akan mustahil.

_Drrrtd drrrttd_

Kurasakan ponsel milikku bergetar membuatku melepas pelukan dari tubuh Sasori-nii dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan malam hari seperti ini.

Hingga kulihat nama dan isi yang pesan disana membuat wajahku kembali memerah. Aku berteriak kegirangan.

**From : 0874xxxx**

**Hari minggu jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu. Pakailah pakaian yang nyaman untuk hari itu.**

**U. S**

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Sabar… sabar… sabar… #ngelusdada**

**Minna, menurut kalian siapa pasangan yang cocok dengan Itachi? Ada pemikiran buat keluarin sequel tentang cerita Itachi dan Sasuke disana.**

**Maaf jika update telat. Ujian di depan mata dan pekerjaan menumpuk membuat Risa harus meninggalkan fic ini kemarin-kemarin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Congrats buat Hana Inuzuka yang sudah memenangkan polling untuk menjadi istri Itachi! Sequel kisah Sasuke-Itachi-Hana akan dirilis bersamaan dengan fic BTY. Harap sabar menunggu. Thanks buat sarannya :)**

**Risa ngga bisa balas review satu2, tapi thanks banget yg ngasih support buat Risa dalam pembuatan fic ini. Kalian memang reviewers terbaik :***

**Btw, bagi yang blm paham bedanya bi, gay dan hetero :**

_Bi itu menyukai kedua jenis baik perempuan dan laki-laki. Berbeda dengan gay yang hanya menyukai pria. Hetero, pria atau wanita normal seperti layaknya yang kita ketahui :)_

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, YAOI, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasori pov**

_Brak_

_Braakk Bruukk_

Aku memang pendiam dan penyabar. Tapi jika ada yang berani menggangu tidurku karena suara berisik di pagi hari apalagi ini adalah hari minggu, aku benar-benar tidak akan ada dalam mood yang baik untuknya.

Kusingkap selimut yang sedari tadi masih menggulungku dan dengan kesal aku turun dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke sumber suara yang menggangu tidur pagi hariku yang nyaman.

_Braakk_

"Sakura, apa yang kau… "

Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatku melihat kamar yang biasanya rapi sudah menjadi sebuah tempat dimana pakaian bertebaran hingga ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Bahkan ubin lantai sama sekali tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh banyaknya kaos, rok, celana dan semacamnya.

Disana, tepat di tengahnya ada Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan mengeluarkan satu persatu pakaian dari lemari besar miliknya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatanganku di kamar ini karena berkonsentrasi penuh mengeluarkan isi lemarinya.

Aku menghela nafas,"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan ia terkejut,"S-Sasori-nii?! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu? Astaga, kau terlihat berantakan sekali! Apakah aku berisik dan menggangu tidurmu?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan 'ya, kau menggangu tidurku. Bisakah kau lebih tenang?' tapi mengingat aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, lebih baik kuubah arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"

Sebuah senyuman merekah disana,"Kau lupa? Ini adalah hari minggu! Aku sangat gugup dan tidak tahu harus memakai baju yang nyaman untuk hari ini. Kau ada saran, Sasori-nii?"

Mata hazelku berputar ke seluruh pakaian yang berantakan di lantai. Ada cardigan berwarna hijau tozka, dress berwarna putih manis, celana baggy yang lucu, tanktop berwarna hitam menantang, rok tumpuk berwarna-warni…

Kenapa wanita memiliki banyak sekali jenis, warna dan pilihan dalam berpakaian? Sekarang aku paham bagaimana Sakura merasa bingung untuk memilihnya.

"Sasori-nii?"

"Bagaimana jika kau memakai celana dan kaos?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya,"Kau yakin? Sasori-nii, itu memang nyaman. Tapi tidak modis dan sangat tidak dapat diterima untuk berkencan! Apakah tidak ada pilihan lainnya?"

Mataku kembali berputar ke seluruh pakaian yang bertebaran. Kutemukan beberapa yang menarik dan mencoba memadukannya.

"Celana tiga perempat dengan kemeja berwarna navy blue?"

Sakura mengambil pakaian yang kumaksud dan mencoba untuk menggantungnya di depan cermin dan ia berdiri di belakangnya hingga tampak ia seperti mengenakan pakaian tersebut. tetapi, lagi-lagi Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak, Sasori-nii. Sepertinya tidak cocok. Aku seperti akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan aku yakin, Sasuke tidak akan membawaku berkencan di perpustakaan. Kelas khusus yang kami jalani sudah bagaikan penghuni dengan para buku hidup," keluhnya

Ya, aku mengerti itu. aku juga berada di kelas khusus. Dan tentang Sasuke, dia juga benar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang seperti itu akan membawa wanita kencannya pergi ke perpustakaan. Tunggu! Apakah Sasuke akan membawa Sakura ke bar?

Semoga tidak.

"Sasori-nii, berikan aku saran yang lain… " rengek Sakura

Aku bukan wanita dan aku tidak ahli dalam bidang busana. Sepertinya Sakura salah tempat untuk bertanya. Aku memang gay, tapi bukanlah seorang waria. Aku masih normal, meskipun pernah sekali berpakaian wanita. Saat membantu Sasuke dulu.

Tapi pakaian itu dialah yang memilihnya dan harus kuakui, selera pria itu cukup bagus. Ia memang gay terkeren yang pernah kukenal. Tidak salah _dulu _aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menghela nafas,"Sakura, pakailah pakaian apa saja."

"Sasori-nii! Aku benar-benar butuh saranmu! Kau selalu memakai pakaian yang sangat cocok untukmu dan kau terlihat bagaikan model! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberiku saran untuk pakaian yang cocok? Bantulah adikmu ini… "

Tentu saja aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Aku kembali menjelajahi pakaian-pakaian yang bertebaran dan kali ini aku melihat pakaian yang mungkin benar-benar cocok untuknya. Untuk kencan hari ini juga.

"Sakura, coba yang pakai dress berwarna putih itu disana," tunjukku

Sakura mengikuti arah yang kutunjukkan dan mengambil dress pendek berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang kumaksud. Dress sederhana berwarna putih dengan sebuah pita kecil di bagian bahunya. Kurasa itu cocok dengan Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Sasori-nii? Dress ini terlalu pendek! Ini sudah tidak pernah kukenakan lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, nii-chan!"

Aku memutar bola mata,"Pakailah celana ketat."

Ia menimbang-nimbang saranku dan kemudian tersenyum lebar,"Boleh juga! kau memang yang terbaik, nii-chan! Aku tidak salah sudah meminta saran darimu."

"Kau akan keluar jam 10 pagi ini?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah ada yang kau inginkan? Mungkin aku akan mampir di salah satu tempat untuk membelikanmu sesuatu?"

"Tidak, pakailah syal wol mu yang disana itu. jangan sampai kau masuk angin."

"Oh, benar juga. tadi pagi hujan dan mungkin saja cuaca hari ini agak berangin. Wow, kau tidur tapi tahu itu?"

Sakura benar-benar suka memujiku. Aku tidak mengerti satupun yang ia berikan pujiannya padaku, aku hanya merasa apa yang kuberitahukan padanya adalah hal yang wajar. Aku kakaknya, bukan?

"Pergilah bersiap. Panggil aku jika kau mau berangkat," ucapku meninggalkan kamar Sakura

Ya, aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat bertemu denganku nanti. Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi hetero dan minimal bi. Tapi tidak kusangka ia benar-benar menargetkan Sakura lah wanita yang ia pilih untuk dijadikan kekasih wanitanya.

Ternyata tidak butuh rencana untuk mendekatkan mereka. cukup mereka sendiri dan takdir akan campur tangan sedikit untuk mereka. aku harap semuanya sempurna dan berjalan lancar untuk hari ini. Sakura pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

.

Oh, God.

Sakura, kau membuatku menyesal telah melepas Sasuke untukmu. Lihat dia, datang dengan sebuah mobil kesayangannya dan pakaian bak model. Kaos putih tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta hiasan rantai di bagian pinggang membuatnya tampil cukup preman. Apalagi sebuah topi yang menyisir rambutnya hingga ke belakang.

Aku melirik Sakura yang berekspresi biasa saja dan menyapa Sasuke. Tapi aku tahu, Ia terlihat sedikit tersipu meskipun ditutupi oleh kesenangannya atas kedatangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat bagaikan pasangan sejati di mataku.

Dan aku yakin, setiap orang yang melihat mereka akan merasa iri. Baik itu pada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka benar-benar sempurna dari segi manapun.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan, Sasori."

Aku tersenyum simpul,"Tentu saja."

"Ah, Sasori-nii. Apa kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu? Aku yakin kau akan seharian di rumah belajar untuk ujianmu atau semacamnya."

"Apa saja," jawabku

Toh, aku tidak tahu mereka akan kemana dan Sasuke merahasiakannya.

"Baiklah. kami pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke

"Sasori-nii, kami duluan ya. Kami akan pulang sebelum malam tiba!" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke

Ya, aku tidak akan menyesal telah melepaskan mantan gay satu itu. aku akan cari pria yang bisa menerimaku sendiri nantinya. Sebelum itu, aku akan membuat Sakura berbahagia dan sibuk dengan kekasihnya.

Aku tidak ingin dia terus khawatir tentangku yang tidak kunjung menceritakan pengalaman percintaanku yang tidak normal ini. sudah cukup melihatnya menangis karena Sasuke adalah gay. Aku tidak mau ia malu mempunyai kakak yang seorang gay juga.

**Sasori pov end**

# # # # #

**Sasuke pov**

Kegugupanku menjadi bertambah dengan hanya kami berdua di mobil seperti ini. bukan karena Sakura adalah wanita, tidak. aku pernah mengantarnya pulang sekali dan tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi karena Sakura berdandan dengan sangat… manis, kurasa?

Aku harap aku sudah mendekati perasaan menyukai wanita. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan perasaan seperti dulu saat bertemu Sasori tadi. Aneh jika berada dalam posisiku yang masih berstatus gay.

"Jadi, kau akan membawaku kemana? Aku harap kau tidak menculikku dengan modus berkencan. Kau akan diburu oleh Sasori-nii," ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Aku tidak mungkin menculik seorang wanita disaat aku adalah seorang gay yang sedang berusaha merubah haluan. Apalagi jika Sasori mengenalku.

"Tidak. apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau hanya diam daritadi. Aku menebak-nebak disini apa yang kau pikirkan dan teringat aku tidak tahu kemana kau akan memabawaku. Kuharap aku tidak salah kostum disini. itu akan memalukan."

Aku diam karena gugup.

"Kita akan sarapan. Kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

Sakura menoleh,"Ya, tapi darimana kau tahu? jangan katakan kau juga belum sarapan?"

"Aku sudah minum susu."

Aku mendengar suara tawa ditahan dari Sakura yang membuatku penasaran dan mengerem saat lampu merah dan menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. aku hanya merasa kau sangat manis, Sasuke. Ternyata seorang preman KHS juga masih meminum susu di pagi hari? _You're so cute_!"

Aku mendengus,"Tidak ada pria yang suka disebut _cute_ atau manis."

Kenyataannya seperti itu. bahkan untuk gay sepertiku sekalipun, aku tidak pernah disebut manis. Aku lebih mendeskripsikan arti manis dan _cute _untuk Sasori. Dia lebih cocok untuk itu.

"Baiklah, harga dirimu sebagai pria mengatakan itu, tapi sifatmu menunjukannya. _Admit it_."

Kugas mobil kembali saat lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau dan mengemudikannya ke tujuan kami yang sudah hampir dekat. Aku tidak akan mendebatkan hal manis itu karena aku merasa sangat malu sekarang.

Memang masih terasa aneh seorang pria SMA sepertiku masih minum susu, apalagi aku adalah seorang preman yang terkenal di sekolah. Sekarang aku merasa bagaikan pria polos yang baru berkenalan dan berkencan dengan wanita.

"Kita sarapan disini?" tanya Sakura

"Ya. Ini tempat favoritku."

Kami turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah makan tersebut hingga kulihat dua orang yang sangat kukenali sedang duduk berbincang dengan riangnya disana. Naruto dan Hinata. Sedang apa mereka disini?!

"Ooh, Teme! Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto, "Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini!"

Mana mungkin kebetulan. Pria berkepala pirang itu pasti merencanakannya!

"Waah, Naruto dan Hinata! Kalian juga akan sarapan disini?" tanya Sakura

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Kau mau duduk bersama kami? Naruto mengatakan kalau kalian pasti akan mampir kemari," timpal Hinata

Huh, sudah kuduga!

Aku melotot pada Naruto,"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Narutp menyeringai,"Tidak ada! Aku hanya menebaknya dan benar! Aku seharusnya masuk ke kelas khusus dengan kemampuan menebak yang akurat seperti ini!"

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau harus mengetahui isi buku pelajaran untuk masuk ke kelas khusus. Bukan menebaknya," ujar Sakura

_DUG!_

"OW!"

Aku menendang kaki Naruto dari bawah meja hingga ia meringis menahan sakit. seharusnya aku tahu jika Naruto akan melihatku berkencan dengan wanita mengingat dialah yang paling senang aku _akan tertarik _pada wanita.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak sengaja," ucapku polos

"Sial kau, teme! Kau mau menantangku?!"

Aku membaca menu mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang mengelus kakinya. Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihatnya membuatku semakin merasa tidak bersalah karenanya. Ia menghancurkan moodku dalam berkencan dengan Sakura.

Jika saja tidak ada Hinata atau Sakura, aku pasti akan melemparkan meja ini padanya. aku tidak akan perduli dengan restoran ini akan memanggil polisi nantinya karena pertengkaran konyol kami sudah sering terjadi disini. kami tidak akan ditahan.

"Kau menjemput Sakura-chan tadi, teme? Apa saja yang sudah kalian bicarakan di mobil tadi? Aku harap kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura-chan, teme!"

"Berisik. Bisakah kau makan dengan tenang, Naruto?"

Hinata tertawa,"Maaf, Naruto terlalu bersemangat karena kau membawa Sakura-chan."

"Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membawa wanita? Kekasihnya?"

Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Aku hanya berharap Naruto tidak kelepasan berkata bahwa selama ini aku berkencan dengan pria. Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia mengatakannya meskipun itu secara spontan.

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya," ujar Hinata tenang

Untunglah Hinata berada disini. ia dapat menghadapi pertanyaan seperti itu dengan tenang meskipun sempat sedikit merasa terkejut sebelumnya. Aku harap Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menoleh padaku,"Pria yang paling ingin dikencani di KHS tidak pernah berkencan?" tanyanya heran

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu," jawabku

Sakura menatapku penasaran. aku akan terserang panik sebagai gay yang akan berubah haluan. Aku butuh bantuan disini, karena tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan baik. Tidak dengan hal seperti ini. cepat atau lambat Sakura akan tahu aku gay!

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah bersama para fans fanatiknya. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, Sakura-chan! Jika kau tidak keberatan, tentunya!" ucap Naruto menyengir

Wajah Sakura memerah, kulihat itu dengan jelas dan terlihat sangat lucu. Jarang sekali wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

"Dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi sasaran empuk para fans fanatik Sasuke di sekolah, Naruto. Hinata, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika Naruto tidak akan sanggup menjadi suamimu kelak," balas Sakura

"Aaaah! Kau sangat kejam sekali, Sakura-chan! Aku masih membutuhkan Hinata dalam hidupku, begitu pula dirinya. aku bahkan belum melihat anak cucu kami dan aku masih ingin melakukan hu-"

_Dug!_

"OOWW!"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu jam, aku menendang kaki si bodoh pirang yang duduk di depanku. Ia hampir membuatku muntah dan tidak berselera makan di kencanku bersama seorang wanita. Bersama Sakura!

"Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu, dobe? Ada wanita disini," ucapku santai

Ia meringis menahan sakitnya, sedangkan Hinata terlihat tersipu malu hingga wajahnya memerah disampingnya. aku mengasihani Hinata yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat bodohku itu.

"Ehm, kalau kalian tidak keberatan… aku ke toilet dulu?" ucap Hinata berdiri

"Ah, aku ikut, Hinata!" timpal Sakura berdiri dan segera menyusul Hinata

Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Naruto berdua. Aku menatap pria di depanku dengan pandangan membunuh yang bisa kuberikan padanya hari ini.

"Apakah kau bermaksud untuk menghancurkan kencanku?"

"Tidak! aku hanya ingin memperhatikan caramu berkencan dan memperlakukan Sakura-chan. Aku, sebagai sahabat heteromu khawatir kalau kau mengacaukan semuanya! Kenapa kau malah menuduhku dengan hal seperti itu!" bantahnya kesal

Aku menghela nafas,"Dengar, kalau kau mengikuti kami setelah ini, aku akan menjamin kubuat kau impoten."

Naruto mencibir,"Tidak seru."

.

"Rumah makan itu enak sekali. Kau benar-benar mempunyai selera tinggi dalam menilai restoran yang bagus. Kuharap kau mau membawaku berwisata kuliner bersamamu lain kali."

Aku tersenyum,"Tidak masalah. Bersiaplah mencari pakaian dengan ukuran lebih besar."

Sakura tertawa,"Tenang saja! Aku akan berolahraga mati-matian sebelum kau bawa untuk berwisata kuliner. Jarang sekali aku pergi makan seperti ini, Sasori-nii tidak suka keluar. Ia lebih memilih makan di rumah."

"Aku bisa paham itu."

"Sayang sekali Naruto dan Hinata tidak ikut dengan kita hari ini. apa yang kalian bicarakan saat aku dan Hinata ke toilet? Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya, ia memasang wajah cemberut padamu setelah aku dan Hinata kembali dari toilet."

Aku terkekeh,"Rahasia pria."

Mana mungkin aku mengatakan secara terus terang pada Sakura jika aku mengancam Naruto dalam kencanku? Ia akan menghancurkan segalanya atau lebih tepatnya akan membuat hal memalukan selama kencan ini.

Naruto adalah pria yang paling pintar dalam bidang menghancurkan rencanaku.

Sebagai seorang pria, aku ingin Sakura memahami sisi diriku yang lain. Yang mungkin hanya para wanita ketahui. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bergaul lebih dekat dengan wanita kecuali Hinata. Itu karena ia adik Neji dan sekarang menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Pria tidak perlu memainkan rahasia. Seharusnya para wanitalah yang bermain rahasia," ujar Sakura

"Bukankah rahasia membuat pria terlihat misterius?"

Sakura tertawa,"Ya, kau memang terlalu misterius. Kau selalu berkelahi di sekolah, tapi tidak pernah mempunyai gosip selain itu. kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih, padahal para wanita yang menginginkanmu ada banyak di sekolah. Kau juga tidak pernah terbuka pada siapapun di kelas. kau sangat misterius, tuan Sasuke."

Karena aku gay dan aku tidak mau mereka tahu.

Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang berada di otakku. Tentang berkelahi, entahlah. Aku menyukai dan menikmatinya. Kuanggap itu sebagai pengganti olahraga sampinganku.

"Kau juga. kau sama sepertiku, kurang lebih."

"Oh ya? Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Jika aku mempunyai kekasih, mereka pasti akan membahayakan Sasori-nii, jika kau mengerti maksudku."

aku mengerti. Sasori gay, tapi ia tidak tertarik pada pria sembarangan, terlihat dari caranya berbicara dan bertindak. Ia pria yang mementingkan perasaannya terhadap orang yang disukainya dan pasti akan sangat tidak nyaman jika seorang pria yang ia tidak sukai menyukainya. Apalagi itu adalah kekasih Sakura sendiri.

Tapi aku pernah _tertarik _pada Sasori. Aku pasti akan dibenci oleh Sakura jika mengetahui hal itu, apalagi kami berdua adalah gay.

"Ah, kenapa kita menjadi serius seperti ini? lupakan tentang hal serius yang kita bicarakan, kau membawaku berkencan bukan untuk membicarakan hal membosankan! Jadi, kemana kau akan membawaku kali ini, Tuan Uchiha?"

Aku tersenyum, Sakura memang paling bisa merubah suasana hati di dalam mobil ini.

"Suatu tempat yang membuat kita berdua kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Jangan katakan kau akan membawaku ke taman bermain?"

"Bingo. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah bermain kesana? Terakhir kali aku pergi saat masih SD bersama dengan Sasori-nii yang masih mau keluar dari rumah! Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu."

Ternyata pilihanku membawanya kesana tepat. Tidak percuma aku mencari di katalog-katalog tempat yang biasa digunakan para hetero berkencan. Aku tidak akan bertanya pada siapapun, itu akan membuatku semakin merasa gagal terlahir sebagai pria.

Setelah mengemudi beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai di taman bermain yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Aku memarkirkan mobil milikku dan Sakura membeli tiket untuk kami agar menghemat waktu. Mata onyxku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang kukenali meskipun tidak dapat membuatku mengingat siapa pemiliknya yang kuputuskan untuk kulupakan.

"Kau mau bermain yang mana dulu?"

"Itu! aku ingin sekali bermain itu dari dulu, tapi Sasori-nii tidak pernah mau," ucap Sakura menunjuk salah satu wahana yang ramai oleh anak kecil

Aku mendesah,"Tidak, Sakura. Kita terlalu tua untuk itu."

"Oh, preman KHS tidak berani bermain _merry go round _bersama seorang wanita?"

"Kau menantangku?"

Sakura bersenandung dan berjalan menuju wahana tersebut,"Entahlah, tuan preman yang tidak berani naik kuda wahana."

Ia berbalik dan segera mengantri untuk segera memasuki wahana tersebut tanpa memperdulikanku yang masih ragu untuk menyusulnya atau tidak. bukan karena aku takut untuk naik itu, tapi bukankah Sakura bisa melihat jika ia sendirilah yang mengantri sebagai orang dewasa disana?

Seperti inikah kencan hetero? Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berkencan di taman bermain. Kami para gay pasti berkencan di tempat-tempat yang jarang ada orang melihat atau mungkin di tempat yang hanya ada kaum kami. kami tidak akan pergi ke sebuah taman bermain. Itu terasa menggelikan. Kami memang gay, tapi bukan waria.

Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti alurnya saja. Sakura pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kencan ini apalagi taman bermain adalah tempat yang sangat disukainya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengantri bersama Sakura. Tidak sopankan jika seorang pria membiarkan wanita sendirian mengantri?

"Akhirnya kau berani?" tanyanya jahil

"Aku tidak takut dengan wahana anak-anak seperti ini."

Sakura menyeringai,"Aku tahu jika kau akan menyusulku kemari. Oh, kau pilih yang mana? Naik kuda berwarna hitam itu atau putih? Mungkin kereta kencana yang ditarik oleh dua kuda itu juga bagus."

"Kurasa kita berdua naik kereta kencana itu saja."

Setidaknya kereta kencana berwarna emas itu sedikit tertutup daripada naik kuda yang jelas-jelas menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlewatan.

"Baiklah. ayo! Ini giliran kita!"

Sakura menarik tanganku saat antrian bergerak masuk dan kami langsung mengambil tempat di dalam kereta kencana yang ternyata cukup sempit jika ditempati oleh dua orang remaja seperti kami. atau mungkin tubuhku yang terlalu besar untuk disini.

"Aaah! Seharusnya aku meminta salah satu pengunjung disana untuk mengambil foto kita!" ucap Sakura tepat wahana bergerak memutar

"Dan untungnya kau lupa."

Foto itu akan menjadi kematian dan aibku. Suatu saat, jika foto itu terlihat oleh Naruto atau Shikamaru, aku akan bunuh diri. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengejekku setiap detik, menit dan waktu.

Mereka sahabat yang mengerikan.

Saat wahana yang kami naiki berputar, mata onyx milikku melihat sekilas rambut putih yang berjalan membelakangi kami. rambut putih yang sangat kukenali dan postur tubuh yang sangat kuhapal itu membuatku merasa tercenggang sesaat.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau merasa mual karena putaran wahana ini?" tanya Sakura

"T-tidak. hanya merasa… malu."

Sakura tertawa,"Ya, kurasa seorang pria yang sudah remaja akan sangat malu jika naik wahana ini. hahaha!"

Aku mendengus,"Kau tahu itu dan bermaksud untuk menjahiliku."

Sakura masih tertawa dan bersenandung mengikuti lagu wahana _merry go round _ini. aku kembali memperhatikan dimana aku melihat pria berambut putih yang sangat kukenali dan ternyata sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat tadi. Aku berharap aku salah melihatnya.

Kualihkan kembali perhatianku pada Sakura yang terlihat senang dan masih bersenandung. Tak pernah kulihat ekspresinya seperti itu jika berada di sekolah.

"Aku senang kau kembali ceria."

Ia berhenti bersenandung dan menoleh,"Hah?"

"Kurasa aku berhasil membuatmu tidak memikirkan pria yang menyakitimu."

Ia tersenyum meski terlihat terpaksa,"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku terlalu mudah menyerah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta atau apapun itu menyakitiku lagi. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya meskipun dia berakhir menjauhiku!" ucapnya semangat

"Kau kuat sekali."

"Terima kasih! Ini juga karenamu, Sasuke. Kuharap kau juga bisa melupakan rasa patah hatimu itu sepertiku. Bersenang-senanglah hari ini!"

"Tentu."

Kurasakan wahana yang berputar ini bergerak semakin lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti berputar bersama dengan lagu yang sedari tadi mengirinya. Anak-anak yang naik kuda patung segera turun dan berebutan untuk keluar dari wahana.

"Selesai. Sekarang kita naik… "

"_Roller coaster._" Potongku cepat membuat Sakura menoleh padaku," Aku mempunyai hak untuk memilih, bukan?"

Ia tersenyum lebar,"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah! aku tidak takut dengan wahana mengerikan itu. aku akan menaklukannya meskipun harus berputar-putar di udara!" ucapnya semangat

Setidaknya aku terhindar dari wahana anak-anak selanjutnya yang akan disebutkan Sakura.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam kami bermain disini. panas matahari semakin menyengat membuatku merasa berkeringat, apalagi wahana yang kami naiki sedari tadi adalah wahana yang cukup melelahkan baik dalam mengantri ataupun memainkannya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita sudahi dulu bermain wahananya. Aku sudah lelah, mungkin kita akan coba bermain yang di dalam ruangan itu saja?"

Aku melirik sebuah gedung besar yang berada di ujung taman bermain. Banyak para pasangan berlalu lalang keluar masuk dari sana. Mungkin ada yang menyenangkan dan menyegarkan selain bermain di luar dengan berkeringat seperti ini?

"Ayo!"

Sakura kembali menyeretku ke tempat dimana gedung tersebut berdiri dan memasukinya. Mata kami berkeliling melihat banyaknya tempat yang tersedia di dalamnya. Ada rumah hantu yang sangat besar dengan para hantu berkeliaran di luarnya, tempat makan dan beristirahat, game center, tempat perbelanjaan dan bioskop.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita ke bioskop saja? Sepertinya ada film menarik yang sedang di putar disana. Lagipula, aku yakin kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk kesana kemari bermain wahana kan?"

Aku tersenyum,"menarik juga."

Kami segera berjalan memasuki area bioskop dan melihat beberapa film yang terpajang di papan. Semuanya cukup menarik bagiku dan semua itu film romantis para hetero. Aku yakin, di dalamnya akan ada adegan ciuman, peluk-pelukkan atau adegan ranjang yang sedikit terlihat.

Aku akan menutup mataku jika sampai ke adegan tersebut. setidaknya aku tidak ingin muntah saat berkencan dengan Sakura. Dia pasti tidak akan mau mengenalku lagi.

"Sepertinya yang ini menarik!" tunjuk Sakura

Aku melihat poster film yang ia tunjuk dan mengangguk setuju. Setelahnya, Sakura pergi untuk membeli tiket setelah kuberikan uang padanya. aku tidak ingin seorang wanita mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun dalam kencan. Itu aturan dalam berkencan yang sangat umum, bukan?

"Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara berat yang memanggil namaku. Mata onyx ku melebar saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan senyuman disana.

"Suigetsu?"

Sial!

Jadi benar sosok yang kulihat tadi adalah Suigetsu? Dan sekarang aku baru ingat jika mobil yang berada di parkiran tadi salah satu miliknya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku melirik pada Sakura yang berjalan menuju ke arahku dengan membawa dua buah tiket yang akan kami tonton.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Suigetsu mengikuti arah pandangku

Aku segera membuang muka menghadapnya dan kulihat sebuah senyuman, tidak! seringaian disana! Ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku sedang-

"Kau berkencan dengan wanita lain, huh?"

_Damn_

"Sasuke? Temanmu?" tanya Sakura

Aku lebih memilih Naruto disini daripada Suigetsu yang akan menghancurkan kencanku. Bukan hanya itu, Suigetsu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak akan diam di tempat jika tahu aku menipunya saat itu.

Apalagi jika ia akan berbicara tentang diriku yang gay! Atau wanita palsu yang kubawa ke hadapannya pada Sakura. Demi apapun itu, aku benar-benar dikutuk di kehidupan ini.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Aaaw, ada Suigetsu menggangu!**

**Omong-omong, siapa yang dibawa Sui di taman bermain itu ya? Pria atau wanita?**

**Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka. Silahkan REVIEW! See ya :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10! Banzaiiiiiii! **

**Perkembangan ceritanya lambat, tapi alurnya cepat ya -_- **

**Ga masalah! Yang penting readers tetap mengikuti aja udah seneng kok *pelukpeluk***

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : TYPO, AU, OOC, YAOI, ALUR KECEPATAN, GAJE, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura pov**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

Saat aku kembali setelah membeli tiket bioskop yang telah kami pilih bersama, Sasuke sudah bersama dengan seorang pria berambut putih dan bergigi runcing menyeringai ke arahku seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku.

Tapi masalahnya, siapa pria itu? jangan katakan jika ia adalah salah satu 'pria' masa lalunya Sasuke? Aku akan segera menjauhkannya jika memang benar begitu.

"Temanmu?" tanyaku pada Sasuke

Sasuke tampak gusar, "Begitulah."

Hanya itu jawabannya. Tidak ada perkenalan, tidak ada penjelasan ataupun senyuman dari Sasuke yang membuatku semakin yakin jika ada yang ia rahasiakan bersama pria itu dariku. Semua itu hanya membuatku dapat menarik satu kesimpulan ekstrim di kepalaku saat ini meskipun hatiku masih berusaha menyangkalnya.

Mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona? Aku Suigetsu," ucapnya mengulurkan tangan padaku

Aku ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjabat tangannya untuk sekedar kesopanan semata. Aku tidak ingin membuat malu Sasuke karena memiliki teman wanita yang tidak memiliki tata krama. Tidak di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Suigetsu mengeryit,"Sakura?"

Ada apa dengan namaku? Ia tampak heran dan bingung. Bahkan ia melirik Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan yang dibalas dengan membuang muka. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sangat aneh sekali Sasuke yang biasanya blak-blakan dalam menghadapi pria bisa terlihat ketakutan seperti itu. ia seperti menjadi orang lain, seperti yang kulihat saat bersama dengan Itachi.

"Ah, sepertinya filmnya sudah akan dimulai. Aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya kami harus buru-buru masuk sebelum ketinggalan film tersebut."

Aku beralasan yang membuat Sasuke melirikku dengan pandangan mata lega. Aku tidak perduli dengan reaksi Suigetsu, karena itu memang tidak penting bagiku. Ia berbeda dan aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk jika harus berhubungan dengannya.

"Kalian akan menonton film _blue mermaid _yang sedang terkenal itu, bukan?" tanya Suigetsu

Aku mengangguk.

Suigetsu menyeringai,"Kebetulan kami juga akan menonton itu."

Apa?!

"Kami? kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke

Suigetsu menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang wanita berambut merah dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam sedang berjalan menuju ke arah kami. di tangannya ada dua lembar tiket yang membuatku semakin cemas.

"Nih, tiketnya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, seharusnya pria yang pergi membelinya bukan teman kencan perempuanmu!" ucapnya menyerahkan salah satu tiket di tangannya

"Terpaksa, bodoh! Aku bertemu dengan kenalanku disini dan harus menyapanya," jelas Suigetsu

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat reaksinya yang ternyata meskipun hanya diam, ekspresinya sungguh menunjukkan ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. sudah kuduga.

"Oh, kalian teman Suigetsu? Aku Karin, salam kenal!" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman

"Y-ya, salam kenal juga. aku, Sakura dan ini Sasuke."

Sepertinya wanita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"Kalian pasangan, bukan? Cocok sekali karena kalian sangat serasi, tidak sepertiku yang mengencani pria playboy dan jelek yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun selain uang yang dia punya." Ucap Karin melirik Suigetsu

Aku kelepasan tertawa saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. sepertinya Karin ini bukanlah wanita yang berpikiran jelek seperti yang kuperkirakan. Ia lucu dan menyenangkan. Mungkin firasat burukku tadi hanya kekhawatiran yang berlebihan saja. Tidak mungkin jika Suigetsu ini gay yang sama seperti Sasuke mengencani seorang wanita, bukan?

"Aku permisi."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku menyusulnya

"Pulang. Hari sudah mulai sore dan aku masih harus mengantarmu."

Kurasakan nada dingin pada setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke membuatku bingung. Sasuke seolah ingin menghindari pasangan ini dan tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengan mereka. apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Lihat! Kau merusak kencan mereka!"

Suigetsu berdecih,"Aku bahkan tidak tahu Sasuke membawa teman kecan, bodoh!"

Tentu saja, tadi kan aku sedang membeli tiket. Mungkin saat itulah Suigetsu melihat Sasuke dan menyapanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak memperkirakan bahwa Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini. tidak seperti biasanya, bukan?

"Tidak apa. Mungkin Sasuke lelah karena kami sudah berpergian dari tadi pagi. Aku per-"

"Ah, namamu Sakura, bukan?" potong Suigetsu tiba-tiba

Aku mengangguk,"Ya?"

"Kau bersekolah di KHS seperti Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi,"Begitulah."

"Apakah ada seorang wanita bernama Sakura dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah dan bertubuh mungil yang mungkin… setinggimu?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu membuatku berpikir apakah ia mencari seseorang bernama Sakura di KHS? Sepertinya tidak ada nama yang sama denganku terakhir kali aku melihat absensi di papan pengumuman sekolah dulu. Bahkan ciri-ciri yang ia sebutkan tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Setahuku tidak ada. Ada apa? Apakah kau mencari gadis itu?" tanyaku

Tiba-tiba Karin memukul punggung Suigetsu dengan keras hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau mencari wanita lain saat kau berkencan disini, bodoh?!"

"Diamlah! Aku hanya sekedar penasaran!" ucapnya tidak mau kalah

Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin kencan mereka juga berantakan sepertiku.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi," pamitku

Saat hendak berbalik, aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku disentuh oleh seseorang yang membuatku terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya," bisik Suigetsu

Setelahnya ia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan merangkul Karin untuk segera masuk ke bioskop. Aku masih terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang ia maksud barusan. Jika yang ia maksud adalah jika Sasuke seorang gay, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak perduli akan itu karena aku mencintainya.

Tapi semua itu membuatku menarik suatu kesimpulan. Tidak salah lagi, Suigetsu memang memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Sasuke. Kalimat yang barusan pria itu lontarkan kepadaku adalah salah satu bukti kuat menunjukan betapa ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku seorang wanita yang tidak akan bisa meraih hati Sasuke.

**Sakura pov end**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan di dalam ruang sempit hanya diisi oleh suara merdu yang berasal dari radio mobil milik Sasuke. Sejak kejadian di bioskop taman bermain tadi, Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun atau berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Bahkan saat Sakura mengajak pria itu mengobrol, hanya tanggapan dingin atau gumaman yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Semua itu membuat Sakura menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke berada di dunia milik pria itu sendiri sedangkan dia menatap langit senja dari balik kaca mobil.

Pertemuan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sasuke membuatnya berkelut pada pikiran dan kekalutan. Ia khawatir jika Suigetsu mengatakan pada Sakura secara langsung jika ia adalah seorang gay seperti yang pria itu lakukan pada Sasori jika mereka meneruskan untuk berada di bioskop taman bermain tersebut.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan berusaha untuk menahan tinjunya jika Suigetsu melakukan itu. dan jika Sasuke melakukannya, ia merasa Sakura pasti akan menganggapnya seorang pecundang. Seorang gay preman yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura sebagai temannya. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan wanita itu meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar seperti pria normal pada umumnya.

"langitnya benar-benar indah," gumam Sakura

Sasuke yang mendengarnya melirik ke arah Sakura dan langit yang gadis itu pandangi dari balik kaca mobil. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke setuju terhadap pandangan seorang wanita.

"Kau benar," ucap Sasuke

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut karena ia tidak menyangka Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada halus dan lembut seperti yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

Sakura tersenyum,"Selamat datang kembali, tuan Sasuke. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Pertanyaan jahil yang Sakura lontarkan membuat Sasuke tertawa,"Penuh dengan batu terjal."

"Oh, benarkah? Sayang sekali karena saat ini kita berkendara di atas aspal yang sangat mulus. Pasti pikiran dan tubuhmu berada di tempat yang berbeda, huh?"

"Mungkin karena aku lapar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura berpura-pura menimbang penawaran dari Sasuke yang membuat pria itu mendesah kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau boleh menungguku di mobil."

"Oh, sangat tidak jantan sekali meninggalkan seorang wanita yang kau ajak kencan duduk menunggumu di mobil sedangkan kau menikmati makanan enak di luar?"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Apakah kau tidak mendengar perutku yang bergemuruh sedari tadi? Cacing-cacingku kelaparan!"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Kau benar. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Dengan kembalinya Sasuke menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti semula, setidaknya Sakura tidak merasa canggung lagi. Meskipun hatinya masih dilanda rasa kesal akan kemunculan Suigetsu dan ucapan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya pada Sasuke siapa sebenarnya pria itu dan apa hubunganya dengannya, tapi Sakura khawatir semua itu akan merusak mood sang preman KHS itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya lain waktu.

Untuk hari ini, ia ingin melewatkan waktu berharga dengan pria itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Ini hari yang menyenangkan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berkencan di kala suasana hatimu buruk," ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya," jawab Sasuke

"Bagus! Bersiaplah dari sekarang!"

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata sudah terbuka oleh seseorang dari dalam membuat Sakura limbung hampir jatuh.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sasori-nii! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!"

Mata hazel Sasori melirik ke Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya menatap mereka. ia kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang membawa kotak berplastik di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja oleh-oleh untukmu! Sasuke membelikannya karena kami kebetulan menemukan sebuah toko kue enak saat perjalanan pulang kemari. Pergilah berterima kasih pada Sasuke, nii-chan."

Sasori mengangguk dan segera keluar menemui Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Terima kasih."

"Karena mengembalikan Sakura dengan selamat?"

"Itu juga. tapi yang kumaksud adalah kuenya."

Sasuke tersenyum,"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu berada di rumah seharian belajar tanpa sebuah kue untuk menyegarkan ingatan. Sakura yang menyarankannya tadi."

"Kencannya berjalan lancar?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Suigetsu."

Sasori membulatkan matanya. Ia masih mengingat pria yang menyebutnya 'cantik' dan tidak mengenalinya sebagai seorang pria saat menjadi kekasih palsu Sasuke. Dan satu yang ia sadari, saat itu ia berkenalan dengan Suigetsu ia memakai nama Sakura!

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori

"Saat Sakura menyebutkan namanya, Suigetsu tampak curiga. Kuharap ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura saat hendak pulang tadi."

"Aku akan bertanya pada Sakura."

"Sakura tidak tahu kau gay, bukan?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Sakura suatu saat, tidak sekarang. Sakura sudah cukup panik dengan Sasuke yang seorang gay. Ia tidak ingin Sakura merasa malu atau sejenisnya jika ia mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sasori merasakan suatu hal buruk dalam dirinya. ia harus segera bertanya pada Sakura. Jika Suigetsu melihatnya lagi, mungkin akan ketahuan jika ia berpakaian bagaikan seorang wanita saat itu untuk mengelabuinya.

Dan jika itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan Suigetsu katakan pada Sakura. Apapun untuk hal itu, Sasori akan melakukannya asal Sakura tidak mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang gay dari orang lain. Itu semua akan membuat masalah menjadi rumit.

Sasori segera memasuki rumah dan mencari Sakura yang ternyata sudah berganti baju dan berada di dapur untuk menempatkan kue-kue yang ia bawa tadi ke sebuah piring.

"Sakura, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar normal

"Cukup menyenangkan. Meskipun ada sedikit gangguan kecil yang sempat membuat suasana tidak enak," ucapnya terdengar kesal

Sasori mendekatinya,"Jelaskan."

Mata hijau Sakura menatap lurus Sasori kemudian menghela nafas,"Kami bertemu teman Sasuke yang bernama Suigetsu dengan kencannya Karin. Sepertinya ada sebuah masalah yang membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman hingga memutuskan untuk segera pulang."

"Apakah pria itu ada mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Aku merasa bahwa… Suigetsu adalah salah satu pria dalam kehidupan Sasuke, meskipun pria itu membawa wanita saat berkencan. Bahkan pria itu mengatakan secara terang-terangan padaku jika aku tidak tahu siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya!"

Sasori bergidik sesaat mendengarnya. Seperti yang ia duga, sepertinya Suigetsu tidak mengetahui jika Sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah gay. tapi masalahnya, kenapa Suigetsu hanya mengatakan hal itu?

Kenapa pria itu tidak mengatakan secara terus terang seperti saat ia menjadi 'Sakura' dulu?

"Sasori-nii, apakah gay bisa sembuh?"

Pertanyaan yang tepat untuk Sasori karena ia adalah seorang gay. tapi bahkan Sasori tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apakah aku masih memiliki harapan untuk mencintai Sasuke? Maksudku, aku menerima Sasuke apa adanya tidak perduli ia adalah seorang gay atau bukan. Aku hanya… mencintainya."

Sasori menepuk lembut kepala Sakura dan menariknya ke bahunya untuk dipeluk. Kehangatan dan harum tubuh Sakura adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu ia ingat. Dari dulu, inilah caranya untuk membuat Sakura melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"Aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu yang mau menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Kau mencintainya dan kau harus siap menerima konsekuensi apapun dari itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti Sasori-nii. Tapi, bisakah aku meraih hatinya?"

"Apakah kau akan menyerah karena pria itu?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam mutiara hazel milik Sasori seolah ucapan yang barusan dikatakan oleh pria itu telah menyinggung harga dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! aku memang wanita, tapi aku memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh pria itu! aku mencintai Sasuke dan aku tidak akan menyerah hingga Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia tidak tertarik padaku!"

Sasori tersenyum,"Bagus. Itu baru adikku, Sakura."

# # # # #

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya di setiap koridor yang ia lewati tanpa memperdulikan setiap pandangan dari para senior kelas tiga yang dendam padanya ataupun ingin menghajarnya. Sasuke tidak ingin menambah daftar korbannya untuk hari ini karena ia mempunyai tujuan lain di gedung tingkat tiga yang tidak pernah ingin ke tempat itu sebelumnya.

Mata onyxnya melihat sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas dengan setelan jas formal berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah. Ia langsung mengenali pria itu dimanapun pria itu berada meskipun pria dengan wajah yang nyaris mirip dengannya itu mengubah warna rambutnya.

Ketika pria itu menyadari Sasuke berdiri tepat di depannya, ia tersenyum tenang dan menghampirinya.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari."

"Hn, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Itachi tampak bingung,"Aku yakin bukan tentang pelajaran. Kau sudah cukup pintar untuk itu dan aku juga bukan guru di tingkatanmu."

"Tentu saja. Ini tentangku dan-" Sasuke memutus kalimatnya. wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah membuat Itachi semakin bingung

"Kita bicara di kantin," saran Itachi

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kantin. Setidaknya disana ia dapat berbicara tenang tanpa selalu merasakan beberapa orang yang menatapnya tajam dari berbagai arah.

Seperti biasa, kantin terlihat penuh meskipun tidak sepenuh beberapa menit lalu disaat para murid dari berbagai tingkatan berebut giliran untuk memesan makanan agar tidak kehabisan menu spesial yang disediakan khusus pada hari itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke menempati sebuah tempat duduk paling ujung agar tidak terlalu mendekati keramaian para murid yang masih memesan makanan atau sekedar duduk mengobrol.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana kau, maksudku, apakah kau mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk mencintai wani-, ah maksudku, istrimu?"

Itachi membulatkan mata onyx kembarnya mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mantan kekasih sekaligus saudara kandungnya tersebut. ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke akan menanyakan hal itu, bahkan ia berani taruhan jika hanya memikirkannya saja pasti akan terlihat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke, bukan?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Itachi penasaran

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah. Mungkin karena penasaran?"

"Hanya itu? kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi terdengar tidak ada jawabannya untuk Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk mencari jawaban itu, tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti tentang apa yang dialami oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan istriku?"

Sasuke tersentak,"Apa?"

"Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya jika bertemu dengan istriku. Dia wanita yang baik dan kuyakin kau pasti akan menyukainya juga."

Sasuke tampak menimbang penawaran dari Itachi. Ia merasa sedikit tidak yakin dengan pilihannya bertanya pada Itachi mengingat pria itulah yang membuatnya patah hati karena seorang wanita. Tapi, Itachi jugalah satu-satunya pria yang memahami dengan baik bagaimana rasanya berkelut di dunia gay yang berakhir mencintai seorang wanita dan menikahinya.

Jika ingin memahami dan menyukai wanita, Sasuke harus bisa belajar membenahi dirinya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi ini bukanlah permasalahan mudah mengingat ia akan menghadapi Suigetsu yang sudah melihat Sakura.

Ia butuh perasaan lebih dari melindungi Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Itachi dan menatapnya denga penuh keyakinan,"Baiklah. pulang sekolah aku akan pergi denganmu."

Dari sudut hati yang paling dalam, Sasuke merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh saat menatap Itachi. Bukanlah lagi perasaan mencintai seperti dulu, tetapi terlebih berkembangnya perasaan kepada sang kakak. Tidak ada lagi perasaan seperti dulu seolah semua itu ikut musnah dengan pengakuan pria itu padanya.

.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanya Sasuke

Mata onyxnya berputar melirik kanan dan kiri, tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah apartemen sederhana tingkat lima dengan bangunan yang butuh perbaikan sana sini. Ia tidak dapat melihat kelebihan apartemen itu kecuali letaknya yang cukup strategis di tengah pusat perbelanjaan hingga memudahkan untuk berbelanja.

"Kami menyewanya dengan usaha kami sendiri," ucap Itachi membuka pintu "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang!"

Sasuke mendengar suara berat tetapi feminim dari dalam ruangan saat Itachi memberitahu kepulangannya. Sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan wajah penuh keceriaan keluar bersama seorang balita yang berdiri ketakutan berpegangan pada kakinya.

Wanita itu melihat Sasuke dan tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali, ia bahkan tersenyum penuh kehangatan padanya.

"Kau pasti Sasuke, adik Itachi?" tanyanya dengan ceria

"Y-ya, begitulah. salam kenal," ujarnya canggung

Itachi menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Sasuke dan segera berdiri di samping sang istri memeluk bahunya setelah menggendong anak mereka yang ketakutan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, dia Hana Inuzuka, istriku dan ini putri kami. Ruka," jelas Itachi

Melihat gambaran keluarga bahagia membuat Sasuke merasakan sebuah hal aneh dalam benaknya. Pemikiran yang tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya pun kini meracuni pikirannya hingga sebuah kalimat terucapkan begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kalian… benar-benar bahagia," gumamnya

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kalimat tersebut terdengar oleh pasangan suami istri itu dengan jelas.

"Ah, bagaimana jika masuk dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan teh dan mengembalikan tas Itachi ke kamar. Kalian boleh bersantai dulu," ucap Hana

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Itachi ke ruang santai mereka yang dapat dikategorikan sederhana. Tidak ada sofa ataupun tempat duduk, yang ada hanyalah sebuah bantal duduk, meja persegi dan sebuah tv di ujungnya.

"Duduklah dimana saja yang kau anggap nyaman," ucap Itachi

Setelah keduanya duduk, Ruka yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Sasuke layaknya seorang balita yang penasaran dengan orang asing akhirnya merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

"A… auh… pah?" ucapnya ala anak bayi

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa bayi Ruka, sedangkan Itachi tertawa melihatnya.

"Ruka pasti ingin bertanya siapa kau,Sasuke."

Sasuke meringis dan menggendong balita itu,"Aku tidak mengerti dan… dia terlihat campuran kalian berdua?"

"Tentu saja, Ruka adalah anak kami. anak yang Hana kandung saat kuputuskan untuk menanggalkan nama Uchiha dan beralih ke namanya."

Sasuke terdiam. ia tidak ingin mengomentari apapun itu tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berdiam seperti itu?" Hana tiba-tiba muncul membawa nampan berisikan tiga gelas teh dan cemilan,"Silahkan dinikmati," ucapnya

Hana duduk di sebelah Itachi,"Pasti kalian membahas masa lalu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari manapun. Keduanya bahkan hanya memandang Ruka saling merenungkan apa yang barusan Hana tanyakan.

"Sas-,"

"Itu masa lalu," potong Sasuke,"Aku tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya lagi dan Hana nee-chan, kaulah istri Itachi. Aku kemari hanya… ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari masalahku."

Hana terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Terutama di bagian honorifiks untuk panggilannya. Hana benar-benar terharu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, apa masalahmu adik iparku?" tanyanya lembut

Sasuke menatap canggung suami istri tersebut,"Aku… kau tahu, aku adalah seorang gay."

Hana mengangguk,"Ya. Lalu?"

"Apakah menurutmu… ah tidak. apakah seorang gay akan dapat berpaling untuk seorang wanita? Mencintainya, maksudku."

Hana terdiam dan menoleh pada Itachi yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, seolah ingin Hana sendirilah yang menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Kau bertanya seperti ini karena menurutmu aku berhasil membuat Itachi mencintaiku yang seorang wanita?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau mempunyai wanita yang kau cintai, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergeming. Di dalam pikirannya sekilas muncul bayangan seorang wanita dan suara tawanya yang jahil, kemudian menghilang. Membuatnya tidak pasti jawaban akan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hana.

"Apakah kau mempunyai seorang wanita… yang dekat denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi bayangan akan seorang wanita mampir di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku yakin jawaban semuanya adalah 'ya' meskipun kau hanyalah diam."

Sasuke menatap Hana bingung,"Da-"

"Kau bukanlah gay, Sasuke. Untuk sekarang ini, maksudku. Kau bukanlah gay, selama kau mencintai wanita."

"Aku setuju," timpal Itachi

"Aku tidak tahu. aku masih memiliki ketertarikan pada pria, tapi… saat bersama wanita itu, aku merasa aku tidak perduli ada seorang pria tampan supermodel disampingku. Aku seolah merasa membutuhkannya dan tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu."

Hana tersenyum,"Itu semua cukup. biarkan perasaanmu sendiri yang berkembang seiring dengan waktu, tidak ada yang perlu dipaksakan."

"Jadi, siapa wanita yang beruntung ini?" tanya Itachi jahil

Hana menyikut Itachi, ia tahu jika sifat kekanakan Itachi akan muncul jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke. Pengalaman hidup dengan pria itu selama dua tahun mengajarkannya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa menyarankan sesuatu? Sasuke akan merasa malu jika kau menanyakannya."

"Dia Sasuke. Apa yang harus membuatnya malu? Dia bahkan tidak sungkan menghajarku di depan murid dan ketua osisnya di hari pertama aku mengajar."

"Itu sepadan untukmu karena muncul di depannya tiba-tiba," timpal Hana

Itachi tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali melirik Sasuke,"jadi? siapa nama wanita beruntung itu?" tanyanya penasaran

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Namanya… Sakura."

Itachi bergidik,"Sakura?"

# # # # #

TBC

**Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen Risa telat update**

**Ujian, tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan menumpuk menjadi satu membuat Risa harus menelantarkan fic ini dan fic Itachi yang harusnya update barengan *nangisgulunggulung***

**Beri saya semangat lewat review, Kritikan dan saran!**

**Risa tahu banyak banget silent readers disini *matatembuspandang***


	11. Chapter 11

**Risa sudah publish sequel BTY dengan tokoh utama Itachi dan judul "I'M YOURS". Silahkan mampir bila berkenan :D**

Uchihasakura28 : Aha, boleh2. Req diterima and thanks! Risa semester 5 nih, udah tua saya :D

defenderNHL : fic ItaHana uda publish, silahkan mampir! Yep, marga Itachi jadi Inuzuka.

Fafa haruno : Jamurnya udah boleh dipetik belum? :p makasii supportnya haha

Uchiha ratih : Seram ama kenyataan yang ada tuh haha

Piscesaurus xx : Apanya yang normal? O.O

Hikaru sora 14 : Makasii *pelukpeluk*

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Gomen gomen haha makasii supportnya! Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii :D

Qeem : Risa sensitif nih ditanya umur, udah tua sih *Plak* BTY blum tau sampai berapa chap, moga-moga cepet tamat yaa. Makasii supportnya *pelukpeluk*

Nyakoi-chan : Makasii, Risa usahain update kilat kok

Fitri-chan : Aih, ada dora O.O wahaha makasii supportnya *pelukpeluk*

Kiren nia : Makasii :D

Nhanjung : Raisa? Saya Risa non :D tenang, Risa ga akan telantarin readers tersayang semua kok *Plak* wokeeee makasi semangatnya yaa

Alifa cherry blossom : Haiii Iya, ya entah kenapa jadi ada chara gay di fic Risa *barusadar* iya juga sih, soalnya Risa fokus ama feelingnya dan yg lainnya terabaikan, gomen gomen. Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi yaaa

Marukochan : Sama-samaaaaaa :D lemon? Harus!

Arufi rizuki yoshida : Wow, disimpulkan dengan cermat *tepuktangan* thanks supportnya ya!

Rechi : Wah sampai bayangin Ruka segala haha thanksss udah support Risa *pelukcium*

Sofi asat : Wahaha Sasu no gay?

Lhylia kiryu : Dilihat juga interaksi mereka di I'M YOURS loh. Tanggapan Itachi itu…

Ryuji miu : Thankss :D

Akasuna sakurai : Hana sedikit aja disini, mau tahu selanjutnya silahkan mampir di kisah sequel mereka :D Ita udah tahu loh, Sasu gampang banget ketebak ya

Eysha cherryblossom : Sasu pasti bakalan jadi hetero, harus!

Haru no baka : Saso udah mau ujian, beri semangat ya! *Plak!* congrats udah selamat dari ujian juga ya? :D

Kevinlegnard : Sep dah!

Anisha ryuzaki : Risa belum tahu nih chap berapa selesainya, moga-moga ga ampe 20 an deh

Sofia chamrina : Ngalahin matahari malah :D waa dibilang cantik *kibasrambut*

naTSUna : Sudah masuk konflik kok di chap ini. Sasu ngelakuin sesuatu yang ekstrim? Kita lihat aja ya khukhukhu

sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat : Itu sifat alami gay, ga semuanya sih gay seperti itu, tapi kebanyakan yang Risa temui seperti itu makanya Sasu dibuat berdasarkan riset. Tapi kalo kasus Sasu, dia menjadi gay sejak berpacaran dengan Itachi.

Haruchan : Sasu bakalan jadi lurus selurus lurusnya kok *apaansih* ditemuin? Ada saatnya kok, di chap depan. Ops, spoiler.

Francoueur : Sharingan impiankuuu *Plak!* thankssss :D

Harakim98 : Siap deh!

Uzumaki lutfia : Setujuuuu :D

Iachan iachan : Reaksi Itachi adalah… eng ing ennggg….

Subarashii shinju : Waa baru liat ya? Harus seru donggg :p

Haruno lin : Ayo review lagi :D ga beneeran ada kok hahaha Saso sembuh? Hmm… kayaknya ngga sih, udah kebanyakan gay yg sembuh sih di fic ini. ide kmu Risa pake nih disini, thanks buat idenya :D

Dhezty uchiharuno : Cucok bo… *Plak!* review lagiii

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # # **

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa dengan reaksi Itachi?

Jangan katakan jika ia sudah mengenal Sakura. Dunia tidak sesempit itu, bukan?

"Kau mengenal Sakura?" tanya Hana bingung

Itachi tidak menghiraukannya, ia masih menatapku penuh dengan selidik. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang lain di matanya dan aku tidak mau tahu itu. kuputuskan untuk memalingkan wajahku dan meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Hana.

Rasa penasaran masih menguasaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya. Mungkin aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa dan bagaimana Sakura mengenal Itachi? Entahlah.

"Sepertinya Sakura yang Sasuke maksud dan yang barusan kau katakan itu adalah orang yang sama, Itachi?" tanya Hana sekali lagi

"Auh… pahh…. "

Tiba-tiba Ruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pangkuanku melebarkan tangannya ke arah Hana seolah minta gendong olehnya. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anak balita yang mungkin umurnya sudah hampir dua tahun ini, tapi aku seorang manusia yang mengerti tindakan balita jika tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Ruka minta digendong," ucapku

Hana segera bergerak dan mengambil Ruka dariku. Ia digendong oleh Hana dan dicium dahinya kemudian tertawa senang. Aku memperhatikan mereka seakan aku akan mempunyai anak saja. Aku gay, tidak mungkin bisa _melakukannya_. Bahkan membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual.

"Aku akan memberi Ruka susu, kalian lanjutkan saja berbicara," ucap Hana kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu geser

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku kembali memperhatikan Itachi yang masih tersenyum simpul memperhatikanku seperti yang ia biasa lakukan dulu.

"Kau ingin mencintai Sakura, bukan?"

_Deg!_

Tidak, tidak. jantung, tenanglah.

Pertanyaan Itachi hampir membuat jantungku berhenti.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik. Kau mengenal Sakura?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dengan cuek,"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri pada Sakura? Aku tidak mau menerima tinjumu karena cemburu setelah kuberitahu."

"Cemburu? Aku ha-,"

"Jadi, kau kemari karena ingin berubah menjadi hetero, bukan?" potong Itachi cepat

"Bi."

Itachi membulatkan matanya,"Kau serius?"

_Tidak._

"Menurutmu?"

"_Well, _menurutku kau tidak serius. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau kira, Sasuke."

Aku memutar mata,"Terserah. jawab aku, bagaimana awalnya kau dapat melakukan… hoek."

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Barusan aku baru saja membayangkan Itachi dan Hana melakukan 'itu' di atas tempat tidur. Ini benar-benar semakin membuatku khawatir. Tetapi itu semua berakhir saat kudengar tawa tertahan dari Itachi.

"Kau…!"

"Hahaha! Kuberitahu satu hal, gay," Itachi menatapku, "Jika kau ingin membayangkan hubungan wanita-pria, bayangkan dirimu dengan wanita yang kau cintai. Bukan orang lain."

Baiklah, aku tersadar akan satu hal. Memang benar, aku selama ini merasa mual saat membayangkan, menonton atau mendengarkan hubungan pria-wanita yang bukan aku sendiri atau wanita yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Tapi, jika harus membayangkan diriku dengan Sakura… sebentar, aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan wanita, aku yakin rasanya berbeda dengan pr- ah, _mereka_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar bodoh sekali dalam hal ini.

"Kusarankan, pelan-pelan saja jika kau serius ingin mengencani wanita. Jika kau sudah menyadarinya, waktulah yang akan menjawab."

"Kuharap Sakura tidak tahu aku gay. dia akan merasa jijik padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang pasti, karena wanita adalah makhluk yang berbeda dari kita. Tapi jika kalian saling mencintai, kalian pasti bisa bahagia."

Ya, bahagia sepertimu dan Hana yang sudah mempunyai Ruka.

"Setelah Sakura menerimamu serta masa lalumu, apakah kau masih yakin ingin menjadi bi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. aku akan menjadi hetero hanya untuk Sakura."

Itachi tersenyum,"Aku bangga padamu."

_Greekk_

Aku melirik Hana yang muncul dari balik pintu geser dengan menggendong Ruka yang hampir tertidur di dekapannya. Ia terlihat nyaman dan sangat lucu dengan jarinya dihisap oleh mulut mungil merahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kalian belum selesai berbicara?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak. kami sudah selesai."

Ia tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku,"Mau menggendongnya? Wajahmu terlihat ingin sekali menggendong Ruka."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengarnya,"T-tidak usah."

"Begitukah? Kau tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan anak-anak. Tentu saja rasanya canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

"Aku khawatir bagaimana dengan anakmu di masa depan, Sasuke jika kau tidak belajar untuk dekat dengan anak-anak sekarang," timpal Itachi

"Ruka sedang tidur. Aku tidak ingin menggangunya."

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke menginap disini? Ruka pasti akan senang jika kau mau menemaninya bermain," usul Hana semangat

"Tidak bisa, Hana. Kau tahu bagaimana ayah, bukan?" Itachi memperingatkan

Senyum Hana menghilang,"Oh, ya. Kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Hana wanita yang lembut dan pengertian. Benar-benar seorang wanita dewasa utuh yang sangat cocok untuk Itachi, pria yang setahuku sempurna pada fisik dan otak. Tidak lagi dengan uang, jika kulihat keadaan mereka.

Jika Itachi mau menemui Ayah kami, akankah ia mau menerimanya kembali sebagai anak? Akankah Ayah mengaku Hana sebagai istri Itachi dan Ruka sebagai cucunya?

**Sasuke pov end**

.

Sakura benar-benar merasa kacau.

Ia kini berjalan gontai untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun tubuhnya sedang berjalan ke depan menuju rumahnya, pikirannya masih jauh berada di belakang. Tertinggal di gedung sekolah dengan rasa was-was dalam dirinya.

Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat. Mata hijaunya melihat dengan jelas, Sasuke pulang bersama Itachi berdua. Otak Sakura secara otomatis mengeluarkan sejumlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin segera ia tanyakan secara langsung pada Sasuke.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia hanyalah seorang teman bagi pria itu. teman wanita.

Karena Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya tertarik pada seorang pria. Tetapi, kenapa ia merasakan bahwa ia sangat dekat dengan pria itu kemarin saat mereka berkencan? Seolah Sasuke tidak seperti gay yang Sakura pikirkan. Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan, berbincang dengannya dan membelanya dari pria lain dua kali.

_Bruuk_

"Aw!"

Sakura terjatuh saat merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan ingin meminta maaf, tetapi berhenti setelah melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Apakah kau hanya akan diam saja?"

Ingin rasanya Sakura lebih baik ditabrak oleh mobil daripada bertemu dengan pria yang membuat kencannya dan suasana hati Sasuke kemarin menjadi buruk.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura ketus

Suigetsu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh kemudian melirik Sakura dengan menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."

"Tidak, aku yakin kita tidak kebetulan bertemu. Kau pasti sengaja membuatku menabrakmu atau kau memang menungguku disini."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? baiklah, aku tidak perduli. Aku beri kau pilihan, ikut denganku atau kakak tersayangmu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu hingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian."

Sakura berdecih,"Itu bukan pilihan."

"Oh, kau sangat pintar sekali," ucap Suigetsu berpura-pura kagum

"Pujianmu membuatku muak."

"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang, bisakah kau ikut denganku ke mobilku? Aku memarkirnya disana," tunjuk Suigetsu ke sebrang jalan

"Lihat? Kau memang sengaja menungguku!"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu,"Kau terlalu banyak berpendapat disini."

"Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura tajam

"Kau bisa tahu itu nanti. Atau kau memang ingin Sasori malu dan hancur?"

Sakura mengepalkan tinju. ia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Suigetsu tentang Sasori, tapi jika ia mengancam, Sakura tidak akan menghadapinya dengan bersikap bagaikan seorang gadis manis lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan membuat Sasori-nii malu?!"

Suigetsu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang kemudian membalik layarnya pada Sakura. Mata hijau Sakura benar-benar hampir keluar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Foto yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

"Sa-Sasori-nii?" gumamnya

Sakura yakin jika foto seseorang dengan wig berwarna merah panjang, bergaun indah dan berwajah cantik itu adalah kakaknya. Itu Sasori. Ia pasti akan mengenali kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu dimanapun atau apapun yang dipakainya karena mereka sangatlah dekat.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sakura merasa shock. Airmatanya bahkan mendesak untuk keluar ketika melihat Sasori bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke di sebuah kafe.

"Paham maksudku?" tanya Suigetsu

Kaki Sakura seakan tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di aspal yang panas. Kemarahannya akan ancaman Suigetsu kini menguap hilang entah kemana. Otaknya terasa mati, tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan apapun lagi yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Suigetsu yang melihat kemenangannya akan perdebatan mereka segera memapah Sakura yang masih shock menuju mobilnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak melawan seolah hanya tubuhnya saja yang berada disana membuat Suigetsu lebih mudah untuk membawa Sakura.

Obsesinya akan Sasuke membuat Suigetsu mau tidak mau harus merusak Sakura. Meskipun itu akan membuat Sasuke membencinya, ia tidak perduli. Pria itu menolaknya sekali, dan harga diri Suigetsu sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya.

# # # # #

**Sasori pov**

Fisika, biologi dan matematika.

Sial, kenapa semua itu harus ada?

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku setelah selesai menyelesaikan setumpuk soal yang diberikan oleh sekolah. Entah kenapa aku bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan semua itu hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Waktu yang tidak mungkin jika ada sebuah suara yang setiap kali mengganguku dari sebelah ruangan.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir sore hari dan kamar di sebalahku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tidak dengan teriakan ceria 'aku pulang' yang setiap kali kudengar dari bawah.

Tidak dengan berbagai suara seperti barang-barang terjatuh di kamar sebelahku yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Sakura belum berada di kamarnya selama ini. kemana dia?

Sakura tidak pernah pulang hingga sore seperti ini tanpa ijin. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya setelah Ino pindah kota. Jika ia akan pulang sore, ia pasti akan memberitahuku dengan sekedar mengirim pesan atau telepon.

Kucoba dengan menelpon Sakura, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba mengiriminya pesan dan menunggunya selama sepuluh menit, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Apakah Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke?

Aku segera meraih ponsel milikku dan menghubungi pria yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta itu. saat nada sambung yang membosankan berbunyi beberapa kali, sebuah suara baritone berat yang sangat kukenali menyapa disana.

"Ya, Sasori."

"Kau sedang bersama dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

Jawaban Sasuke membuatku panik. Jika Sakura tidak bersama Sasuke, kemana dia?

"Sasori, ada apa?"

"Sakura… dia belum pulang."

Terdengar jeda di sebrang,"Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah coba menghubungi ponsel miliknya?"

"Dia tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku," ucapku putus asa

"Tenang, mungkin dia pergi dengan temannya atau-,"

"Sakura tidak pernah pergi hingga sore tanpa meninggalkan pesan!"

Sasuke terdiam di sebrang. Mungkin ia merasa shock mendengar suaraku yang kutinggikan. Aku jarang sekali lepas kendali seperti ini hingga meninggikan suaraku.

"Maaf, aku panik," ucapku akhirnya

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya

Otakku kembali berpikir untuk mencari Sakura ke suatu tempat, tetapi tidak terpikirkan olehku dimana tempat itu. aku tidak pernah mengingat sebuah toko jika bersama Sakura. Aku jarang keluar dan kini kusesali hal itu.

"Sasori, aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Aku menutup sambungan kami dan segera berganti baju. Mungkin memang benar aku jarang keluar. Aku benci berada di luar, dimana orang-orang selalu memperhatikanku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku benci para pria yang menggodaku mengira aku adalah wanita.

Memang benar aku adalah gay, tapi aku seorang pemilih dalam cinta. Tidak akan kubiarkan pria sembarangan menguasaiku. Mengenai wanita, hanya Sakura dan ibu satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam hidupku.

"Kau mau kemana Sasori?" tanya ibu

"Mencari Sakura. Dia belum pulang, bukan?"

Ibu melihat jam dan menghela nafas,"Apakah anak itu mempunyai kekasih? Kemarin ia terlihat sangat senang saat diantar pulang oleh siapapun itu dan sekarang ia terlambat pulang."

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang."

"Jika ia berkencan, katakan padanya untuk pulang sebelum malam."

Tidak, bu. Sakura tidak sedang berkencan dan aku sangat yakin itu.

Sial! Dimana kau Sakura?

**Sasori pov end**

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya melintasi jalanan dan menepi saat berada di sebuah bangunan sekolah miliknya yang sudah hampir gelap karena lampu-lampu dipadamkan dan matahari mulai terbenam. Ia turun dari mobil dan mendekati gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat.

Mata onyx miliknya melirik kanan dan kiri, tetapi tidak satupun ia mendapati ada orang disana. Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa Sakura sudah pulang setelah sekolah bubar karena ia sendiri pulang terlebih dahulu tadinya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun disana, Sasuke segera kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi mencari Shikamaru. Mungkin saja pria itu mengetahui Sakura, mengingat Shikamaru selalu pulang terlambat karena menunggu Temari atau sekedar menggangu gadis itu.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke mempunyai beberapa dugaan dan serangan panik di kepalanya. Sempat terbersit di kepalanya jika Sakura dicegat oleh pria yang tertarik padanya atau semacamnya. Tetapi cepat-cepat ia menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup kuat. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal diam untuk dibawa oleh pria manapun yang tertarik padanya mengingat kejadian dimana ia melihat Sakura digoda oleh beberapa pria.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke tiba di bar malam milik Neji. Setidaknya jika ia tidak mendapatkan Shikamaru, Neji adalah salah satu yang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari Sakura mengingat pria itu memiliki koneksi dimana-mana.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju meja bartender Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu pelanggannya.

"Neji, apakah Shikamaru kemari?"

Neji menoleh padanya,"Kabarku baik, terima kasih tidak menanyakannya," sindir Neji

"Oh, ayolah. Ada urusan mendesak, kau melihat Shikamaru?"

"Dia bersama Naruto di dalam ruangan yang biasa kalian pakai. Aku akan segera menyusul jika kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke."

"Thanks," ucap Sasuke

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan VIP yang biasa mereka pakai dengan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang mabuk dan menari bersama para pasangannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan VIP dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Shikamaru.

"Teme! Kukira kau tidak akan datang, hei, ada apa dengan wajah tegangmu itu?!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan hanya melangkah menuju Shikamaru yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau pulang terakhir bersama Temari seperti biasanya, bukan?!"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau melihat Sakura saat pulang sekolah?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya berusaha mengingat apakah ia melihat Sakura pulang sekolah tadi.

"Ada apa Teme? Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan, ada apa dengannya?"

"Sakura hilang. Sasori menelponku menanyakan apakah ia bersamaku atau tidak, ia mengatakan Sakura tidak pernah pulang hingga sore seperti ini tanpa mengabarinya."

"Ah, aku ingat. Sakura memang pulang seperti biasanya tadi."

"Sendirian?"

Shikamaru mengangguk membuat Sasuke merasa semakin cemas. jika Sakura pulang sendirian, kenapa ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?

"Mungkin Sakura-chan bertemu dengan temannya atau siapapun itu hingga lupa waktu dan mengabari si banci?"

"Tidak, Sasori yakin Sakura tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kau butuh bantuanku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari pintu ruangan. Neji tersenyum disana seolah sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Jadi, kau mau menemukan Sakura-mu ini, bukan?"

"Sakura-chan belum menjadi milik teme, Neji! Yah, meskipun aku berharap cepat atau lambat teme segera menyukai Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto

Neji mengabaikan Naruto,"_Well, _Sasuke?"

"Satu jam. Jika kau bisa menemukan Sakura pergi kemana dalam waktu itu, aku akan memberimu kabar bagus," ucap Sasuke

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya,"Aku tahu kabar bagus apa itu," gumamnya

"Apa, apa? Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau harus menggunakan otakmu itu sekali-kali."

"Bisakah kita fokus disini?!" ucap Sasuke kesal

Sasuke menoleh kembali pada Neji yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengan siapapun itu di ponsel miliknya. Neji berhenti sejenak kemudian melirik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri Sakura?"

"Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, kulit putih mulus, mata hijau dan memakai seragam sekolahku. Kurasa tingginya hampir persis seperti Sasori."

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan kembali berbicara di ponsel miliknya. Ia menyampaikan persis apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke kemudian menutup ponsel genggamnya.

"Satu jam, jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya di Konoha, berarti kita tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun lagi."

Sasuke menggeram,"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Wow, wow, Sasuke. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang dibutuhkan."

"Teme, tenanglah. Aku yakin Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, toh dia tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun selain dengan para pria yang mengejarnya, bukan?"

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke bergidik.

Sakura tidak pernah terlibat masalah?

"Sial!"

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sakura bertemu dengan Suigetsu kemarin!"

Neji menaikkan alisnya,"Dan kau menduga ia melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura-mu?"

"Entahlah, tapi hanya pria itu yang kupikirkan. Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori jika ia tahu Suigetsu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?"

"Kita tunggu dalam satu jam ini, Sasuke. Berharaplah orang-orangku tidak melaporkan Sakura diculik oleh Suigetsu," timpal Neji

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

Di dalam kepalanya ia membayangkan Suigetsu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, bahkan jika memberitahu gadis itu bahwa dirinya adalah gay. Sakura pasti akan langsung membenci dan menjauhinya seperti gadis lain pada umumnya.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, bagaimana nasib gadis itu saat ini?

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Suigetsu, my devilish bi, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?**

**Temukan di chap selanjutnya!**

**Ayo, ayo yang silent reader review dong… hargai Risa yang menguras otak, tenaga dan waktu untuk fic ini *padahal barusan ketauan bos***

**Jaa ne,**


	12. Chapter 12

**Banzai, banzai! Update kilat! Chap terpanjang! XD**

**Siapkan tisu disamping kalian, girls!**

**Bersiaplah untuk menangis dan berteriak di chap ini *evilsmirk***

Kazuhiko ebina : Risa belum ada rencana nih sampai berapa, mengalir begitu aja ngetiknya :D

Hikaru sora14 : Iya, ga sadar udah dipelototin bos, eh ujung2nya kena marah *tendangbos* Suigetsu ga macam2 kok, cuman…. Hihihi

Aki yuki haru : Aaa jangan malas dong, siapa tau review km bisa kasih Risa inspirasi loh… review ya? Please? *maksa* Risa udah usahain update kilat loh :D

Kirara miru : Saku ga dicabuli kok, tenang aja. Dia cuman di…. Krik.

Lily flower : Waaa thanks udah review :D Risa buat fic gay ga akan kelewatan kok, masih ada batasnya. Ntar malah jadi yaoi lagi bukannya straight. Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi yah

Qren : Setujuu!

defenderNHL : Saku uda tau kok, hanya Saso yang dia gatau tuh. Thankss supportnya! Review lagi okeh?

Marukocan : Iya nih nyambi kerja demi masa depan *halah* Thanksss, review lagi yaa

Legolas : Kemana ajaaa? Review lagi dong di chap ini *Plak!* aaa jangan dong, emang ga penasaran ama akhir kisah mereka? haha

Uchiha yuki cherry : Jawabannya ada di chap ini semua tuh :D pasangan Saso… kita liat di chap ini juga yah. yeyyy ada yang anggap fic kesayangan *amin*

Chibigami : wow,hampir mendekati nama asli Risa tuh :D

Zuka : Hwaa ngancamnya… jangan dong, kasian saya *lho?*

Arufi rizuki yosida : Waow, curcol nih *Plak!* siapin tisu loh buat chap ini, Risa bener2 habis2an disini hahaha btw Sui ga akan apa2kan Saku kok, cuman…. Krik.

Hanahimechan : Ow, ow, jangan dong. Nanti Saku jadi apa?

Fafa haruno : Saku ga diapa-apain kok, cuman di… krik. Waaaa ada yang ngebela! Padahal pas dimarahin ama pak bos, kawan kerja langsung mingkem semua ga ada yang belain *terharu*

Nyakoi-chan : Hahahaha maunya gitu sih, tapi ga tega juga ama Saku dan Sasu. Saso udah cukup jantan belum ya di chap ini? Saso ga loyo kok, cuman kalem aja :D Siap bos! *hormat*

Hatake ridafi kun : Yep, multichap karena ceritanya cukup panjang kalo dibuat jadi oneshot. Ama Saku ga yaaa? *Plak!*

Aiko asari : Disini juga tambah tegang lohh haha Risa selalu usahain update kilat kok, tenang aja. Apa yang km tunggu ada kok disini, berikan pendapatmu lewat review lagi yak! Soal Gone, Risa emang udah hapus dan berencana buat cerita lain dgn judul sama.

Nhanjung : Saya ngambek. Beri saya lolipop *loh?* review lagi nyokkk

Uchiha Ratih : Benci? Kita lihat disini… taraaahhh

Akasuna sakurai : Risa yang buat juga takut nih, sebenarnya.

Mysaki : Thankss udah ngikutin :D pelan2 ya Sasu jadi normalnya, kita buat dia lemonan ama Saku! *evillaugh*

Uchiwa : Ah, perasaan km aja kalo chap 11 pendek *ngeles* Saku diapain yaa…

Maya clark 3914 : Dan jawabannya adalah… terererereeet…

oO rambu no baka : Sui ga cinta kok, Cuman terobsesi saja diaa

haruchan : Ngebut bangettt *tos* Setujuuu! Thanks supportnya haha see u next review haruchan!

Eysha cherryblossom : Dengan cara yang sebenarnya *Plak!* Risa selalu usahain update kilat lohh haha

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Tenang, kita percayakan pada SasuSaso oke? Oh, siapkan tisu buat chap ini loh… ada sedikit kejutan disana

Simeji runacular kushii : Iyaa sama2! Thanks udah sempetin review juga yaa

Raga : Diem lo, ah! Btw, thanks ya udah ngebelain, ga nyangka banget hahaha

Yassir2374 : Kejadiannya sih… sedikiiiit udah terjadi.

Kevinlegnard : Iya, Risa usahain terus lanjut kok. Saku ga pasrah, cuman rada shock ajah

Dimas priyad524 : Sui ga akan ngelakuin pelecehan kok ama Saku. Tenang, tenang, tarik nafas… buang *apaansih?* :D

Narnialow2003 : Saku ga akan diapa-apain ama Sui kok. dia cuman di…. Krik. Thanksss supportnya! Ditunggu lagi reviewnya yah :D

Alifa cherry blossom : Iya ga apa, yang penting ada meninggalkan jejak kok hehe Itachi memang harus penuh kasih sayang dong, di manga apalagi haha ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi yaahhh

Rechi : Saku baik2 aja kok, yang ga baik itu di…. Krik. Waaai udah baca! Thankss yaa

Haruno lin : Sama-sama :D review lagi, beri Risa ide lagiii, on the way to the end nih *akhirnyaa*

**Disclaimer : Naruto character belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL….**

**# # # # #**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Semakin sering ia melihat, semakin rasa kecemasannya akan Sakura bertambah. Sudah hampir satu jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Neji kembali ke ruangan untuk mengatakan bahwa orang-orang suruhannya menemukan Sakura atau setidaknya tahu gadis itu kemana.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia merasa ini adalah kesalahannya telah membiarkan Sakura begitu saja setelah mengetahui kemarin mereka bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Mungkin setelah ia bertemu dengan Sakura, ia akan mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk menjauhi dirinya.

Masa lalu yang Sasuke bawa membuat Sakura ikut terseret hingga mengakibatkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia sadari itu, tetapi ia juga membutuhkan Sakura. Ia belum terlalu mengenal baik gadis itu, tetapi semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya tertarik pada Sakura. Pada wanita.

Dan Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Teme, minumlah sesuatu. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa tegangmu."

"Tidak, aku sudah berhenti minum."

"APA?!"

Naruto membulatkan bola mata biru lautnya terkejut akan kalimat Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada Sasuke seakan berusaha untuk mengetes pendengarannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku tidak minum lagi, dobe."

_BUG!_

Naruto meninju Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuatnya tidak sempat untuk menghindar ataupun bereaksi akan serangan mendadak yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"Kau depresi, Teme?! Aku tidak pernah tahu jika sahabatku akan menghilangkan kebiasaan minum-minumnya hanya karena seorang bajingan yang menculik wanita!"

"Naruto, kau membangunkan singa tertidur disini," gumam Shikamaru

Sasuke mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Ia berdiri dan tanpa basa-basi melayangkan kakinya tepat menuju perut Naruto.

_DUAG!_

"Aaarggh!"

"Sialan kau, dobe. Aku tidak depresi, aku hanya menghilangkan kebiasaan minum-minumku demi Sakura!"

Ruangan tersebut mendadak sunyi mendengar Sasuke yang baru saja entah pria itu sadari atau tidak, ia bermaksud berubah untuk Sakura. Untuk wanita, dan setahu Naruto maupun Shikamaru, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan itu.

"Kau… serius kan, Teme?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, bodoh!"

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, tiba-tiba tertawa mendengarnya membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melirik pria yang sedang duduk itu.

"Apa yang lucu, Shika?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menunggu kabar bagus yang akan Sasuke berikan nanti."

"Aaaargh, dasar jenius pemalas menyebalkan!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. berkat tinju Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit rileks meskipun kecemasannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sedikit rasa terima kasih muncul dalam pemikiran Sasuke meskipun ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Ie kemudian kembali melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sial, Dimana Neji!" gerutu Sasuke

Pikirannya semakin kalut saat ada sebuah panggilan dari Sasori masuk ke ponselnya. Sejenak ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya mengingat Sakura diculik adalah kesalahannya. Tetapi mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya Sasori sebagai kakak, Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengatakan dugaannya.

"Y-,"

"Kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" potong Sasori

Sasori bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berbasa basi. Pria itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Belum. Aku hanya punya dugaan."

"Apa?"

"Kemungkinan... Sakura diculik oleh Suigetsu."

Tidak terdengar tanggapan dari Sasori. Mungkin pria itu shock. Sasuke tidak berani memikirkan jika pria itu mengamuk dimanapun ia berada. Tetapi demi apapun itu, ia mendengar umpatan disana meskipun terdengar samar.

"Sasori?"

"Dimana alamat pria itu?"

Suara Sasori terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya, menandakan pria itu benar-benar merasa tertekan dan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu. aku belum pernah ke rumahnya. Neji sedang mencari-,"

"Dimana kau?" potong Sasori

"Bar Neji."

"Tunggu aku disana."

Dan Sasori mematikan hubungan tersebut secara sepihak. Sasuke mempersiapkan mentalnya seakan ia bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori kepadanya. Termasuk jika menjauhkan Sakura dari sisinya.

_Greek_

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Neji yang sudah berganti baju dan membawa ponsel miliknya di genggaman pria itu. wajahnya terlihat cukup tenang.

"Aku sudah menemukan Sakura."

Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Neji.

"Dimana?!"

"Tenang, Barusan Sasori menghubungimu, bukan? Sebaiknya kau menunggu si manis itu tiba disini. dia adalah kakak Sakura, berhak untuk tahu juga."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Neji tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu,"Kau tidak tahu jika ruangan ini memiliki kamera pengawas?"

Sasuke memutar matanya,"_Stalker_."

"Apa?! Selama ini ruangan kami memiliki kamera pengawas? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami? aku kira ruangan ini aman darimu!" keluh Naruto

"Heh, sudah kuduga," gumam Shikamaru

"Terlalu beresiko jika aku tidak memasangnya. Setidaknya aku akan langsung mendatangi siapapun itu yang berani memakai obat atau melakukan tindakan ilegal di bar milikku."

"Ugh, _No shit, man_."

Neji tersenyum,"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Naruto. Ingat dengan adik siapa yang kau menjalin hubungan."

Naruto membuang muka. Ia tahu resiko menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata dan ia demi dengan wanita impiannya, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasori sampai ke ruangan tempat dimana Sasuke menunggu diantar oleh salah satu pekerja Neji. Sasori tampak kehilangan ketenangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. sepertinya ia sudah mencari Sakura di beberapa toko yang ia ingat saat mengantar gadis itu.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Tenanglah, kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dan menendang bokongnya," ucap Neji

"Sakura Dimana?" ulang Sasori

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Salah satu orang Neji melihat Sakura dibawa Suigetsu ke rumahnya."

Sasori menoleh pada Neji,"Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

Neji tersenyum,"Tentu saja. Kau meremehkan aku, manis?"

Sasori yang mengabaikan Neji langsung beranjak untuk segera keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Yang mereka inginkan adalah menemukan Sakura, setelah itu jika mereka melihat Suigetsu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

.

**Sakura pov**

Sasori-nii berpakaian wanita dan berjalan bersama Sasuke, apakah mereka memiliki suatu hubungan? Karena itukah Sasuke mendekatiku dengan mengajakku berkencan?

Dan Sasuke pulang bersama dengan Itachi! Otakku penuh dengan semua permasalahan gay ini. apa aku harus bertanya pada Suigetsu? Tunggu, bukankah tadi aku bertemu dengan pria itu?

Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Entah bagaimana caranya saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan asing. Lebih bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa semudah itu mau dibawa oleh pria berambut putih sialan itu?

ini sama saja membuat Sasori-nii dan Sasuke terseret dalam kebodohanku!

Kenapa aku harus merasa shock hanya karena Sasori-nii berpakaian bagai wanita dan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke? Sasori-nii bukan gay! aku tidak perduli jika Sasuke menyukai Sasori-nii karena aku sudah menerima bagaimana Sasuke.

Tetapi kenapa Sasori-nii tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?

Ugh, airmata ini hampir keluar lagi.

"Bumi memanggil Sakura."

Aku menoleh pada seorang pria berambut putih di depanku yang tersenyum licik menampilkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Aku menatapnya dengan benci. Benar-benar benci.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," ucapnya santai

"Dimana ini?!"

"Rumahku."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!"

Dia masih tersenyum dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar benci pria seperti dirinya, mengingatkanku pada pria-pria di luar sana yang berusaha mendekatiku meskipun sudah kutolak beberapa kali.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh! Apa maumu membawaku kemari?!"

"Bernegoisasi denganmu."

Aku menaikkan alis,"Negoisasi?"

"Aku beri kau pilihan. Menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke atau kau akan menyesal."

Apanya yang bernegoisasi? Pria ini benar-benar suka mengancam dengan pilihan. Menjijikan.

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau hingga mengancamku seperti itu?!"

"Aku?" tanyanya kemudian tertawa keras

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku adalah orang yang tahu Sasuke, luar dan _dalam_."

Aku bergidik mendengarnya. Aku sangat amat mengerti apa maksudnya barusan dan itu benar-benar membuatku merasa semakin jijik padanya.

"Aku menolak. Kau dengar? Aku menolaknya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang?!" tantangku padanya

Suigetsu terlihat cukup tenang. Ia berbalik menuju dapur terbuka yang dapat kulihat dari sini dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana kemudian berjalan kembali ke arahku dengan sebelah tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau mengujiku, huh?"

Aku menatap jengkel pada dirinya, bersiap dengan apapun itu yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuhku tersentak ke belakang oleh tangan Suigetsu dan dengan cepat ia mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepala dan mengeluarkan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi di punggungnya.

Mata hijauku membesar melihat benda tajam yang ia pegang diarahkan ke wajahku. Suigetsu tersenyum puas dengan keterkejutanku.

"Kau lihat? Aku akan menyayat wajah cantikmu dan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Jadi ini maksudnya untuk menyesal seumur hidup? Dengan menyayat wajahku?!

"Kita lihat, apakah Sasuke masih akan tertarik padamu setelah kurusak wajah cantikmu," ucapnya semakin mendekatkan pisau tersebut ke wajahku

Tidak mungkin kubiarkan pyscho ini berbuat seenaknya!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha untuk meronta. Kutendang-tendangkan kakiku ke segala arah meskipun tahu Suigetsu akan menghindarinya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa perih mengenai lengan atasku membuatku berteriak.

"Aaaarggh!"

Pisau itu mengiris lengaku!

"Diam!"

Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku melihat darah segar keluar dari lenganku dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apakah aku akan benar-benar mati di tangan pyscho ini?

"Heh, akhirnya kau diam hah?"

Aku tidak mampu untuk bersuara, seakan seluruh tenagaku ikut keluar seiring darahku yang mengalir di lantai.

"Sekarang, kita urus wajahmu."

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Pisau itu bergerak perlahan menuju wajahku! Kali ini dia benar-benar akan merusak wajahku!

_BRRAKKKK!_

"SAKURA!"

Kudengar suara yang kukenali memanggilku. Kukumpulkan segala tekad yang kupunya serta tenaga yang tersisa.

"NII-CHAANNN!"

"Sial!" maki Suigetsu

Suigetsu membuang pisaunya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di satu titik tubuhku dan berusaha untuk meremukkan leherku dengan tangan besarnya! Aku akan mati tercekik!

"Aargh…. Errrghh… "

"SAKURA!"

Mata hijauku melirik ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Kulihat Sasori-nii dan Sasuke melihatku dengan wajah menakutkan. Disamping mereka ada seorang pria yang tidak kukenali.

"SUIGETSU! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sasori-nii hendak berlari ke arahku, tetapi Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja semakin mencekikku dengan tenaganya hingga kurasakan sesak.

"Aargh!"

"Jangan mendekat, Sasuke. Atau kau lebih memilih wanita ini mati tercekik?"

Sasuke dan Sasori-nii mematung. Mereka tidak berani mendekati kami dan hanya memasang ekspresi mengerikan pada Suigetsu.

Kedua tangan Suigetsu lepas dari leherku membuatku terbatuk karena cekikannya tadi. Ia kemudian menarik rambutku dengan kasar dan membuatku berdiri menghadap Sasuke dan Sasori-nii.

Kulihat pandangan Sasori yang terlihat terkejut dengan lenganku yang mengeluarkan darah banyak. Ia menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya membuatku merasa semakin bersalah padanya. aku benar-benar adik yang menyusahkan.

"Lihat, betapa mereka mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Sakura. Apa kau tidak penasaran apa hubungan mereka? apa yang terjadi di foto yang kutunjukkan padamu?"

Sasuke menggeram,"FOTO APA BRENGSEK!?"

"Sakura, lihat kedua orang di depanmu itu," ucapnya mengabaikan Sasuke,"Mereka adalah gay."

Aku membulatkan mata hijauku. Mereka? Sasuke adalah gay, aku tahu itu. tapi… tidak mungkin Sasori-nii bukan? Apakah pria di sebelahnya?

"Sasuke dan kakakmu adalah gay. dan mereka… berkencan," ucapnya berbisik di telingaku

"TIDAK!" teriak Sasori-nii cepat

Sasori-nii tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya. Ia selalu tenang dan kalem. Tapi kini ia terlihat panik karena ucapan Suigetsu. Dan foto itu… apakah benar? Sasori-nii adalah gay?

"Suigetsu, kau salah!"

"Oh? Apa yang salah Sasuke? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kalian berkencan, saat Sasori memakai pakaian wanita dan bernama 'Sakura'."

Sasori-nii mengepalkan tangannya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menerjang Suigetsu seandainya Sasuke tidak menahan Sasori-nii dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?! Lepaskan aku! Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Tenang Sasori. Sebab masalah ini adalah aku, dan akan kuurus sendiri," ucap Sasuke kemudian menoleh pada pria disampingnya,"Neji, tolong tahan Sasori."

Pria yang dipanggil Neji itu mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Sasori-nii,"Tenanglah, manis. Adikmu akan diselamatkan oleh Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapku. Kedua bola mata hitamnya tertuju padaku seolah menghisapku ke dalamnya. Ia memasang wajah seriusnya meskipun kutemui sedikit ekspresi ingin menghajar Suigetsu.

"Ada apa? Kalian takut mengakui bahwa kalian gay? di depan wanita yang kalian sayangi ini?!"

"Sakura, dengar." Ucap Sasuke mengabaikan Suigetsu,"_Memang benar _aku adalah gay. tentang Sasori, kau bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya sendiri, aku tidak berhak. Dan kami… kami tidak berkencan. Percayalah padaku."

Aku mengangguk,"Sasuke… aku percaya padamu. Aku… sejujurnya, aku sudah tahu jika kau adalah gay."

Airmataku kembali menyeruak keluar. Disamping rasa sakit pada lenganku, aku merasa sangat bersalah menyebabkan semua yang Sasuke ingin sembunyikan harus terkuak disini. dengan cara seperti ini. aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani untuk memandangnya.

Onyx Sasuke membulat mendengarnya,"Apa?"

"Sasuke… aku tahu tentangmu. Aku… aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke karena aku menunduk. Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi jijik Sasuke padaku. Aku tidak ingin ia membenciku karena mencintainya. Karena seorang _wanita _jatuh cinta padanya!

Kudengar suara gelak tawa dari Suigetsu. Ia memaksaku untuk menatap Sasuke dengan menarik rambutku dengan kasar membuatku meringis.

"Lihat Sasuke? _Wanita _ini jatuh cinta padamu!"

Aku menyembunyikan mataku dengan menutupnya. aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Ia pasti merasa kecewa padaku.

"Kau salah Suigetsu."

Apa katanya?

Sebelum kubuka mataku, kurasakan bibirku disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya bersamaan dengan teriakan Suigetsu dan tubuhnya yang terdorong menjauh dariku.

Saat bibirku kehilangan rasa lembut tadi, aku membuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Sasuke yang berkeringat dan menatapku dengan sebuah kelegaan di kedua mata onyxnya. Ia kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"Sakura, Sakura. Maafkan aku…. "

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat memelukku. Kaos yang ia pakai cukup basah oleh keringat, apakah ia mencariku hingga seperti ini? pelukan hangatnya membuatku membalas pelukannya yang kemudian kurasakan perih pada lengaku.

"Aw!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat darah yang masih mengalir di lenganku. Wajahnya memucat dan kemudian menoleh pada Suigetsu yang sudah bangkit dengan pisau di tangannya. Mata pria itu benar-benar menakutkan saat memandang kami.

"Kubunuh kau! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, lebih baik kau menghilang!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan ayunan pisaunya

Sasuke menghindarinya dan mendorongku pada Sasori-nii yang terlihat sangat cemas padaku. Ia bahkan langsung memberikanku saputangannya untuk dililitkan ke lenganku.

"Sakit!" keluhku

"Sasori! Neji! Bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, aku akan menyusul nanti!" teriak Sasuke

Aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan terjepit. Ia tersudut ke dinding di belakangnya dan pisau Suigetsu yang ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat!" teriaknya lagi

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?" tanya pria bernama Neji

"Tidak! Cepatlah, brengsek! Aku tidak akan bisa melawannya jika harus khawatir dengan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke

Sasori-nii mengangguk,"Ayo Sakura. Kita rawat lukamu."

Aku berusaha berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi sebelumnya aku menoleh pada Sasuke, mengumpulkan seluruh tekadku untuknya.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke."

.

**Sasuke pov**

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke."

Entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir Sakura membuatku semakin merasakan panas. Aku melihat Suigetsu yang berusaha untuk menusukku dengan pisaunya. Untung saja dapat kutahan dengan kedua tanganku.

Kugunakkan kakiku untuk menendang perutnya sekeras mungkin yang membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke belakang dan kurebut pisaunya sebelum ia kembali mengayunkan benda berbahaya ini padaku.

"Cih, sialan kau. Untuk apa kau membunuhku, bi?!"

Suigetsu bangkit dan menatapku dengan ganjil,"Ini salahmu! Harusnya kau patah hati setelah bertemu Itachi. Seharusnya kau putus asa setelah tahu Itachi menikahi wanita!"

Ah, ternyata itu masalahnya.

"Aku memang patah hati dan putus asa."

"Kau beralih pada wanita! Itu yang kau sebut dengan patah hati dan putus asa?! Kau mengikuti jejak Itachi sialan itu!"

_BUG!_

Kulayangkan tinjuku padanya, tidak perduli jika ia sudah cukup tidak berdaya untuk kembali bangkit dan melawanku.

Aku menggeram,"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!"

Suigetsu kembali tertawa dan menyentuhku dengan jarinya,"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke. Aku menginginkanmu… untuk diriku. Untuk kepuasanku."

Pria ini benar-benar menjadi gila karenaku?

_BRAAKKKK_

"TEMEEE!"

Aku segera menoleh dan kulihat Naruto bersama Shikamaru membawa beberapa pria berseragam polisi. Mereka terkejut dengan darah yang bertebaran di lantai dan kekacauan yang ada di ruangan ini.

"_Game over, _Suigetsu. Kau kalah."

"Sepertinya begitu," gumamnya

Para polisi segera bergerak untuk menangkap Suigetsu dan seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya mendekati kami.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, ditangkap dengan tuduhan penculikan dan membahayakan orang lain," ucapnya menunjukkan sebuah kertas

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekatiku.

"Teme! Kau tidak apa? Maaf kami terlambat, para polisi ini benar-benar membuat kami harus mengikuti tetek bengek prosedur yang sangat panjang!"

"Merepotkan, kami harus mondar mandir karenanya," keluh Shikamaru

Aku tersenyum dan memeluk mereka,"_Thanks, guys._"

"Erm… teme, aku tidak keberatan jika kita berpelukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi mengingat dirimu adalah gay, aku merasa harus menyudahi acara pelukan kita ini."

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan mengadu kepalaku dengan kepala Naruto.

_DUG!_

"OWW!"

Kurasakan pusing di kepalaku yang membuat darah mengalir dengan cepat kesana. Naruto berguling-guling di lantai dengan mengusap dahinya yang mulai membengkak.

"Balasan," gumamku

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Jadi, Sakura terluka?"

"Ya. Suigetsu melukai lengannya sebelum kami datang."

Aku melirikkan mata onyxku pada Suigetsu yang sudah diborgol dan meronta dengan sejumlah polisi untuk menenangkannya. Ia dibawa dengan paksa melewatiku yang membuatku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membisikkan kalimat yang sedari tadi kutahan di mulutku.

"Kau tahu, Suigetsu? Aku _juga _mencintai wanita," bisikku padanya

Bola mata violet Suigetsu membesar mendengarnya membuatku tersenyum puas dan ia pergi begitu saja dengan para polisi mengawal melewati pintu.

Masalah Suigetsu beres. Tinggal satu masalah lagi.

Masalah hati.

**Sasuke pov end**

# # # # #

Sakura terdiam di mobil Sasori yang dikendarai oleh Neji menuju rumah sakit. tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selain radio mobil. Sasori bersikap protektif pada Sakura sejak keluar dari rumah Suigetsu dengan memeluk bahu Sakura.

Neji yang mengetahui keadaan semakin canggung di dalam mobil membuatnya menekan gas lagi dan lagi untuk semakin cepat menuju rumah sakit untuk merawat luka Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan darah meskipun sudah dihentikan.

Beberapa menit setelah perjalanan yang cukup canggung, Sakura langsung dibawa ke ruangan khusus untuk penanganan cepat mengingat waktu sudah hampir larut. Sasori hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Aku sudah mengurus administrasi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucap Neji

"Terima kasih."

Neji duduk di sebelah Sasori,"Setelah Sakura tahu tentangmu, apa kau akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?"

Sasori menoleh pada Neji. Mata hazelnya menatap kosong pria itu membuat Neji sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Neji tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya,"Menurutku kau harus jujur. Dia adikmu, bukan? Dia pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Kau lihat reaksinya akan Sasuke? Sakura menerima Sasuke apa adanya karena ia mencintainya, manis. Dan kau sebagai kakaknya lebih tahu hal itu, bukan?"

Sasori membuang muka dan melihat ke ruangan dimana Sakura diperiksa. Ia masih menatap kosong pintu yang tertutup itu hingga seorang perawat keluar dari sana.

"Haruno Sakura sudah selesai di periksa. Lukanya sudah dijahit, tetapi ia masih shock dan disarankan untuk menginap," ucap perawat tersebut

"Ba-,"

"Baiklah, tolong biarkan adik kami menginap hingga kondisinya membaik," potong Neji

Perawat tersebut mengangguk dan segera pergi. Sasori menole pada Neji dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya yang disadari oleh Neji.

"Kau ingin mengatakannya, bukan?" tanya Neji

"Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi adikmu?"

Neji tertawa mendengarnya,"Hahahaha! Manis, dia akan segera _menjadi _adikku."

Sasori mengerti maksud Neji. Ia memandang Neji dari atas hingga ke bawah kemudian menatap ke dalam mata lavender pria itu.

"Kau gay?"

"Kenapa? kau penasaran?"

"Kau gay?" ulang Sasori

Neji menghela nafas,"Bi, jika kau tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Sasori membuang muka dan membuka pintu ruangan Sakura, tetapi berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menoleh pada Neji.

"Kutunggu perjuanganmu," ucapnya pelan kemudian menutup pintu

Neji yang mendengarnya membesarkan mata lavendernya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali seolah tidak yakin dengan yang barusan ia dengar. Ia kemudian tertawa kemudian duduk kembali dengan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Man,_ dia benar-benar manis."

.

Sasori mendekati Sakura yang duduk di hadapan seorang dokter wanita dengan dada besar dan rambut berwarna pirang. Wanita itu tampak menceramahi Sakura akan sesuatu hal kemudian berhenti setelah menyadari Sasori yang berada disana.

"Kau keluarganya?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Duduk," perintah sang dokter

Sasori duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia melirik lengan Sakura yang sudah dibalut oleh perban dimana terdapat jahitan karena luka iris yang diperbuat oleh Suigetsu tadi.

"Dia mendapat sepuluh jahitan untuk lukanya yang cukup lebar dan sepertinya tidak ada luka lainnya kecuali memar pada leher. Tetapi mengenai kondisi psikologisnya, kusarankan dia tinggal disini untuk sehari."

"Apakah lukanya akan berbekas?"

"Mungkin, mengingat itu adalah luka yang cukup lebar."

"A-,"

"Tidak apa, Sasori-nii," potong Sakura

Mata hijaunya menatap teduh Sasori membuatnya semakin merasa tidak tega pada sang adik.

"Luka ini… biarlah disini. aku akan mengingatnya sebagai kesalahan terbodohku."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

_BRRAKK_

"Nenek! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan? Kudengar dari Neji dia ditangani olehmu?!"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu dengan kasar langsung di lempar buku oleh sang dokter. Di belakang Naruto ada Sasuke yang menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabat bodohnya yang tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk begitu saja.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau, nenek Tsunade?!"

Sasori menoleh,"Sasuke, bisakah kau mengeluarkan pria itu?"

"Apa kau bilang banci?!"

"Naruto, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Sasuke

"Aku tidak percaya ini! kau bahkan membela si banci itu?!"

"Dobe, tidakkah kau bisa membaca situasi disini?"

Naruto berdecih kemudian keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang menunduk meminta maaf. Mata onyxnya melihat Sakura dan lengan gadis itu yang dibalut oleh perban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi.

"Dan… apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang tersenyum padanya kemudian mengangguk.

"Pergilah."

Sakura segera berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ingin diajukan pada pria itu. berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah hati yang sedang ia alami terhadap gadis itu.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Oke, kita luruskan satu hal.**

**Risa menuliskan perihal gay atau semacamnya bukan karena pengalaman pribadi atau apapun itu. ini murni sekedar campuran antara pengamatan terhadap sesama manusia dan khayalan yang berakhir menjadi sebuah cerita. Jujur, ada salah satu GUEST yg entah kenapa mikirnya ke negatif dan Risa tidak bisa menerimanya. Bener kata raga, dunia dia terlalu sempit.**

**Btw, ada yang bingung dengan chap ini kah? Jangan ragu untuk bertanya dengan review :D**


	13. PENGUMUMAN PENTING

**Attention!**

**Gomene, Risa kali ini bukan update chap tapi ingin meluruskan apa yang selama ini mungkin ada yang membuat Readers risau sampai perang di review ch 12 BTY.**

**INI PENTING.**

**Pertama, Tentang GONE.**

Risa sudah pernah menjelaskan jika dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus menghapuskan fic itu karena alasan pribadi. Jika ada readers yang kecewa atau sejenisnya, Risa minta maaf. Fic itu berawal dari kisah nyata yang dimiliki oleh teman Risa yang setuju untuk dikisahkan disana dengan perubahan sana sini untuk penyesuaian cerita. Tetapi, karena suatu sebab teman Risa mengatakan untuk tidak berminat lagi melanjutkannya hingga menyuruh Risa menghapusnya.

Untuk masalah GONE, kami memutuskan tidak ada jalan keluarnya setelah berunding bersama Goryukanda berminggu-minggu.

Jika ada yang masih keberatan, tidak masalah. Risa terima kalian kecewa dengan Risa, asal teman Risa masih nyaman berteman dengan Risa.

Ini kabar baiknya, GONE akan dirilis ulang dengan judul dan tokoh yang sama meskipun cerita yang dimiliki sangat berbeda dengan yang aslinya.

**Kedua, Tentang Belong To You**

Apabila ada yang tidak suka YAOI, mohon tidak meninggalkan flame berupa makian dengan bahasa kebun binatang tanpa membaca warning yang sudah jelas-jelas Risa ketik disana. Walaupun Risa menuliskan tentang masalah gay atau bi, tidak ada detil tentang Yaoi di BTY kecuali kissing. Jika tidak percaya, silahkan baca sendiri.

Kisah BTY, Risa menuliskan dengan pengamatan tentang sesama manusia dengan sebuah harapan agar readers tidak terlalu memojokkan keberadaan mereka. mereka juga masih manusia biasa yang hidup dengan memakan nasi seperti kita,menghirup udara seperti kita.

Risa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai gay yang berakhir menyukai wanita, Itachi yang menyukai adik sendiri dan berakhir menikahi wanita dan hubungan tentang Neji dan Sasori yang tetap tidak berubah haluan.

Semua orang mempunyai kisah,masalah, masa lalu tersendiri, itulah fanfic BELONG TO YOU.

**Ketiga, Tentang Risa dan Goryukanda**

Kami ORANG YANG BERBEDA.

Risa bertugas untuk mengetik dan memikirkan ide cerita. Saya wanita.

Sedangkan Goryukanda memberi semangat Risa, memberi masukan dan membaca review. Dia pria.

Silahkan baca bio Risa, PM atau Review jika butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut

**Keempat, Author bukanlah seperti apa yang ditulis.**

Apa yang Risa tuliskan, seluruhnya hasil dari pengamatan dan campuran dari imajinasi. Coba berpikir seperti ini, apakah penulis tentang pelacuran adalah pelacur? Apakah penulis tentang narkoba adalah pengguna narkoba? Apakah penulis tentang binatang adalah penjaga kebun binatang atau binatang itu sendiri? TIDAK.

Mengerti maksud Risa disini?

**Kelima, balas review yang diributkan oleh Goryukanda :**

Risa harap kalian baca ini.

**Hmm**, kenapa kmu tidak review dari awal? Kenapa setelah hampir ending kmu mengkritik seluruh jalan cerita ini? setidaknya berilah solusi, bukan hanya memaki dengan kata 'menjijikan'. Apakah kmu tidak pernah membuat fic di tengah kerja dan kuliah hanya untuk menyajikan sebuah cerita gratis yang di dalamnya terkandung sedikit makna tentang para Gay dan Bi? Tolong berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mereview.

**Ggggg : **Risa berterima kasih kmu menyukai karya-karya Risa, tapi jika kmu memang mempunyai uneg-uneg seperti itu, kenapa tidak memberitahu Risa dari awal? Setidaknya bertanya atau memberi solusi itu sangatlah membantu. Soal mendominasi, Risa pernah mengatakan di salah satu chap, jika fic BTY bukan hanya membahas tentang masalah percintaan SasuSaku. Tapi bagaimana perjuangan Sasu yang seorang gay dengan segala gangguan menjadi seorang pria yang dapat mencintai wanita. Soal fic Itachi, itu hanya permintaan readers yang penasaran. Risa tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk menyukai atau membacanya.

Btw, Sejujurnya Risa marah dengan flame seperti yang diucapkan HMM. Mungkin Goryukanda salah telah marah-marah dan menantang seperti itu, tapi seperti yang Risa ketik di atas. KAMI ORANG YANG BERBEDA. Pemikiran kami berbeda. Dia bertugas membaca review yang otomatis dialah yang pertama merasakan sakit hati.

**Gesong : **Risa cuman bisa ngelus dada baca review sepertimu. Terserah mau bilang sombong atau tidak, pertama, hargai seorang author terlebih dahulu. Berhentilah membuat flame-flame tidak jelas seperti itu. disini tempat kita menuliskan kisah untuk dinikmati bersama, bukan untuk menuruti keegoisanmu.

Gila review? Oh God. Pendapat yang benar-benar kekanakan. Apa salah meminta pendapat, semangat dan kritikan pedas namun bersolusi daripada review sepertimu?

Pikirkan baik-baik.

Silahkan mau membalas, Risa dan Goryukanda benar-benar lelah untuk menjelaskan hal-hal untuk berulang kali. Kami tidak akan tahu apa yang kalian tidak sukai selama kalian tidak bertanya di review.

**Risa harap, setelah ini ada yang berpikiran terbuka tentang BTY dan IM YOURS.**

**Jika ada uneg-uneg, kritikan pedas tapi bersolusi atau tidak paham jalan cerita, silahkan bertanya di review.**

**Gay dan BI, mereka memang tidak normal. Tapi mereka tetap manusia. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian menjadi mereka? mereka juga makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang dijadikan pelajaran untuk kita. Mereka rela!**

**Risa dan Goryukanda tidak akan pernah tahu selama kalian tetap diam dan berakhir seperti ketiga review di atas. ini FANFICTION, tempat dimana kita menggunakan karakter yang disukai untuk membuat sebuah kisah yang menarik. Bukan tempat dimana saling membunuh menggunakan kata-kata di review.**

**Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Risa minta maaf kemarin sempet down. Pulang kerja melihat email ada perang review antara Goryukanda dengan flamers hanya karna gara2 GONE yang udah pernah Risa jelasin kenapa dihapus diungkit-ungkit lagi dan dibandingin dngan BTY itu rada kesel liatnya. **

**Mohon bertanya di review atau PM Risa jika ada uneg-uneg agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman seperti itu lagi. tolong perhatikan setiap note yang Risa buat karena biasanya ada point penting disana.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua support, nasehat dan dukungan untuk kami. akan kami balas dengan fic BTY, IY dan GONE yang akan dipublish setelah ini. Risa bingung gimana balas semua reviewnya dan memutuskan untuk balas review chp 12 saja. Tapi percayalah, semua review kalian udah nyangkut semua di hati Risa *ceileehh***

Lily flower : Pendek? O.O astaga ini udah paling panjang,

Qian zhang : Penasaran ya? Mau satu chap spesial mereka?

Icha : Itu bukan kritikan, itu penghinaan apalagi yang dihina adalah Risa. Lemon? Sabar ya :D

Marukocan : Risa usahain cepet update kok, meski yang chap ini lama -_- iya, Risa usahain ga peduliin tu Guest kok :D

Alifa cherry blossom : Haii :) haha iya Risa usahain ngabaikan dia kok, btw Sasu akan buat kmu lebih jatuh cinta ama dia loh *ditonjoksaku*

Tafis : Oh, no, kalo itu beneran terjadi Risa bisa bener-bener bunuh Sui :D

Kazuhiko ebina : Ternyata kurang mengesankan ya -_- hahaha NejiSaso bakalan ada chap tersendiri nantinya. Siap deh!

Miyoko via : Mereka ga saling tertarik kok, cuman si Neji aja yang baru suka ama Saso :)

Legolas : Haii :D Neji kan lagi nahan Saso biar dia ga tambah 'panas' kan gawat kalo masalahnya tambah berabe kalo Neji juga ikut campur *nyambung?* tendang aja, tendang!

Kaze seiza : Waa seriusan? Thanks loh yaa :D ayo dong review mulai sekarang, jangan silent reader ntar Risa malah nurun tulisannya

Hikaru sora14 : Penasaran dengan mereka berdua? Mau chap spesial mereka kah? :p

Nkn0624 : Siap!

Mencium petir : Risa usahain cepet updater terus kok :D mau tahu bagaimana mereka berdua? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii* serius baca semua O.O thankss banget udah dijadiin kesayangan *pelukpeluk*

Aki yuki haru : Mau chap spesial NejiSaso? :D Risa usahain update kilat terus kok, tenang ajaa

Hanahimechan : SasuSaku jadian, hore!

Mina jasmine : Sasu tidak taubat, dia cuman jatuh cinta loh. Soal Kata2 Neji, dia naksir Saso jadi seolah mengatakan bahwa Saku adalah adiknya jika Saso menjadi kekasihnya.

Fafa haruno : Baik? Cuman ga tegaan Risa ini :D soal Gone, Risa putuskan untuk rubah semuanya, kecuali tokohnya. Judul sama dengan cerita yang berbeda, nantikan setelah BTY yaa

Narnialow2003 : Gomen Risa kemarin2 ga sempet bales *tunduktunduk* Soal NejiSaso, Saso mengerti jika Neji naksir dia, jadi dia akan mempertimbangkan Neji untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Thankss buat kakoi desu-nya :D jangan dibayangin darahnya, Risa juga jadi lemes nih *plak!* iyaa Risa abaikan komentar ga masuk akal kayak gitu kok, thanks udah support yaa

Uchiha ratih : Saku kan sayang Saso, ga sampai benci kok :D

Nyaa : Risa usahain buat update kilat terus kok :) thanksss yah

Eysha cherry blossom : Saso tidak akan normal, karena tidak seru jika semua gay menjadi normal *alasansepeleabiss* jujur,Risa belum tahu kapan akan tamatnya karena tidak direncanakan tapi semoga saja tidak sampai 15

Aiko asari : Sama-sama :D tertarik dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii* Risa belum ada rencana mau tamat di chap berapa, semoga saja ga sampe 15 an. Gone akan pakai judul sama, tokoh yang sama dan cerita berbeda, tapi dijamin seru juga kok :D

Uchiha yuki cherry : Sama-samaa :D penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka?

Haruchan : Kan buatnya pas selesai kerja, jadi ga ketauan bos :p hahaha Neji naksir Saso itu di luar rencana dan jrengg! Ternyata mereka cocok *_* raga?! Oh, no! dia cuman temen kerja rese yg suka baca fic kok :D bener2, Risa terharu haruchan ternyata mengerti dan lebih dewasa dari guest itu, thankss banget udah ngertiin ya *pelukpeluk* psst, raga dan goryukanda beda orang. Goryukanda kembaran Risa.

Arufi rizuki yoshida : Tenang, disini ga ada adegan Yaoi kok, cuman sebatas kissing doang paling. Kok mewek? Liat darah ya? Risa belum bisa pastiin, tapi udah mendekati end kok :D

Febri feven : Belummmm, masih dua atau tiga chap lagi mungkin :D

Hatake ridafi kun : Hahahaha! Risa emang sengaja :p btw, Risa ga janji chap ini bakalan sepanjang chap kemarin loh…

Natsu : Wah teriakannya *_* Yep, NejiSaso! Risa usahain update kilat terus kok :D

Chi-chan uchiharuno : Penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii* pendek?! O.O itu udah chap terpanjang loh, yep, lagi otw ke ending nih!

Lhylia kiryu : Ternyata ada adegan yang kurang mengesankan ya *pundung* review lagii :D

Piscesaurus : Siap! Tapi masih di chap selanjutnya yaa

Chibigami : Hahaha Risa ga bisa janji, karna kalo dipanjangin keliatan maksa dan keliatan kayak sinetron :p mereka udah jadian di fic ini kok, *spoiler* huhu ga bakat buat adegan mengesankan nih Risa :D

Kevinlegnard : Penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii*

Nhanjung : Yep. Sasu mencium Saku! *banzaii* lemonnya… tunggu ya di chap selanjutnya! :D

Gilang363 : Aih, akhirnya ada yang tahu manfaat dari fic ini! *pelukpeluk* thanks yaa :D

Akasuna sakurai : Wahaha terlalu banyak gay yang berubah haluan, ntar ga seru :p ngga dong, Saku kalo boboan di ranjang dan ga boleh gerak entar ceritanya juga tidur

Simeji runacula kushii : Penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial merekakah? *promosii* ditunggu reviewnya!

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Risa juga ikutan ketawa kalo banyak readers yang suka adegan NejiSaso loh :D mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii*

Francoeur : Thanksss :D

Cheinnfairy : Risa juga mikir loh, tau2 kok bisa kayak gini O.O

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

Angin yang berhembus mengisi kekosongan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini berada di taman dalam rumah sakit. tidak ada yang membuka suara sejak mereka tiba di tempat itu, hanya tatapan bersalah Onyx milik Sasuke melirik ke lengan yang berbalutkan perban milik Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke

Sakura menoleh memiringkan kepalanya,"Karena aku terluka? Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat aku melihatmu terluka jika berkelahi di sekolah, bukan?"

"Itu berbeda Sakura. Ini… karena aku."

"Sama saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah ia merasa kacau. Banyak pernyataan yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia tanyakan pada Sakura, tetapi semua itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Rasa bersalah mampu membuatnya terdiam dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan semua itu.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura tersenyum simpul padanya. senyuman yang pernah gadis itu tunjukan padanya dulu saat Sakura mengobatinya ataupun menjahilinya.

"Kau dan Sasori-nii sudah menolongku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika kalian tidak datang. Sepertinya aku-"

"Kau salah," potong Sasuke cepat

"Hah?"

"Kau salah, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jika… kau menghilang. Jika saja Sasori tidak menyadari bahwa kau belum pulang dan menghubungiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Dan? Tetap saja Itu semua tidak mengubah kenyataan yang ada untuk sekarang bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kalian menolongku, itulah kenyataannya."

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang menatapnya,"kau tidak baik-baik saja! Masalah ini terjadi karenaku! Selama kau bersama denganku, kau akan terus mengalami hal seperti ini!"

"Aku akan belajar cara untuk membela diri."

"Aku gay, Sakura! Kau tahu itu, bukan?!"

Sakura mengangguk,"Aku tahu. kau gay, tetapi kau juga manusia."

"Jarang sekali aku mendengar komentar seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat orang lain, tapi aku tidak masalah denganmu atau siapapun yang seorang gay. dan kenyataannya, aku jatuh cinta denganmu," ucap Sakura

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura, mencari sebuah kesungguhan Sakura disana. Tetapi tetap saja, yang ia temukan lebih dari itu. lebih dari semua wanita yang melihatnya karena cetakan luar dirinya. Sakura mengetahui dirinya seutuhnya dan menerima itu semua.

Tetapi, yang membuat Sasuke merasa takut untuk menerima Sakura, bagaimana jika masalah ini kembali terulang?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tangannya disentuh oleh kulit halus Sakura. Ia merasakan kelembutan disana dan mata emerald yang menatapnya teduh. Senyuman Sakura yang menghangatkan hatinya membuat Sasuke merasa luluh.

Entah atas dorongan apa, Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura hingga tiap senti jarak tereliminasi disana. Perlahan, Sasuke dapat mencium harum tubuh Sakura yang semakin mendekatinya. Harum rambutnya yang tersapu oleh angin malam dan tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, kelembutan akan bibir gadis itu kembali ia rasakan.

Basah namun manis, itu yang Sasuke rasakan dari Sakura. Berbeda saat ia melakukannya bersama pria teman 'bermainnya' selama ini. tubuh Sakura yang seorang wanita sangat lembut dan mengundang untuk ia sentuh lebih jauh.

"Sasuke… " bisik Sakura

Tanpa memperdulikan bisikan yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Sasuke, ia mencium Sakura lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia tidak perduli jika setelah ini Sakura akan membencinya. Karena saat ini Sasuke membutuhkan gadis itu, membutuhkan bibirnya yang manis dan harum tubuh gadis itu untuk dihirupnya.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura tanpa memperdulikan erangan gadis itu saat ia menyentuh perbannya. Seolah ia terhisap dan semakin terhisap lebih jauh disana.

Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat Sasuke melepas Sakura. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan benang saliva mereka masih saling menyambung, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah seperti yang pernah ia lihat pertama kali menolong Sakura.

"Kenapa… kau menciumku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak tahu. entah kenapa… aku merasa ingin mencicipinya. Maaf."

"Sebelumnya kau pernah menciumku juga saat aku menutup mata, bukan?"

"Sakura, maaf… "

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf terus?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya,"Aku… entah sejak kapan, aku tertarik padamu. Sementara aku gay! aku… tidak pantas untukmu."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Merengkuh pria itu ke dadanya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut biru gelap Sasuke seolah menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau dengar?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku tidak perduli kau gay, banci atau apapun itu. karena kau, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang kubutuhkan. Pria gay itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Dan pria gay inilah yang membuatmu terluka."

"Tidak! kau tahu Suigetsu yang melakukannya, Sasuke! Ah, aku tidak mau mengulang dialog yang sama lagi. Sekarang katakan, apakah kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Mata jernih namun teduh gadis itu yang saat ini menatapnya penuh dengan tuntutan dan keseriusan disana membuat Sasuke merasa geli sendiri. Ia tertawa keras hingga membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Hahaha! Sakura, aku tidak pernah menyangka untuk mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang wanita. Apalagi jika wanita itu sudah mengetahui aku adalah gay. kau aneh sekali!"

"_Well, sorry for being a weirdo!_"

Sasuke yang masih menahan tawanya melirik Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah ia tersinggung oleh ucapan Sasuke barusan dan itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa gadis di sampingnya adalah sebuah hal yang pernah Itachi rasakan saat ini.

Kebahagiaan.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan kelainanku?"

Sakura memutar mata,"Pertanyaan dengan inti yang sama, lagi!"

"Apakah kau tetap akan menyukaiku saat kau tahu aku suka merokok, berkelahi dan minum-minum di klub malam?"

"Aku pikir itu adalah kebiasaan preman, dan kau adalah preman. Jadi ya, aku tetap akan menyukaimu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tunggu, kau tidak menggunakan obat, bukan?" tanya Sakura curiga

Sasuke tertawa keras untuk kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit memubuat Sakura membuang muka kesal.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak menggunakan obat terlarang, Sakura. Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Sakura menoleh dan memperhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat. Pria itu tampak segar bugar dan matanya terlihat normal sama sekali, tidak terlihat seperti para pecandu. Bahkan kulit tubuhnya tidak ada bekas seperti suntikan, yang ada hanyalah beberapa bekas luka berkat perkelahian.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Katakan, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku, Sasuke? Sedikit perasaan untukku sangat berarti bagiku."

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu disana membuat Sakura mematung dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga membuat Sasuke kembali mencuri ciuman dari gadis itu.

Entah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu. sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya bersama wanita. Ia mual, tetapi seperti yang Itachi katakan padanya. ia merasa sangat berbeda saat memikirkan dan melakukannya bersama _wanita _yang ia cintai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _woman_."

# # # # #

Beberapa hari berlalu dan musim ujian telah tiba.

Sasori berhasil mengerjakan ujiannya dengan baik dan begitu pula untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, meskipun gadis itu merasakan kesulitan dengan lengannya yang terkadang masih terasa sakit jika ia gunakan berlebihan.

Selama itu, Sakura tidak pernah menanyakan perihal penyimpangan seksual kepada Sasori agar kakak tersayangnya itu tidak terganggu konsentrasinya dengan ujian dan berusaha untuk bersikap normal seperti biasanya di hadapan semua orang.

Dan saat ini, tiba saatnya Sakura menanyakan tentang hal yang selama ini mengganjal pada hatinya tersebut.

"Sasori-nii, aku mau bicara."

Sasori berbalik dari tempatnya duduk dan mengangguk. seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan padanya. setelah Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasori, ia merasa gugup. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya saat bersama Sasori.

"Kau mau menanyakan apakah aku gay?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, tetapi perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Aku gay."

Mendapat pernyataan secara langsung seperti itu membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hazel Sasori. Wajah pria itu tetap datar dan tidak menyiratkan apapun disana.

"Maaf, aku takut kau akan malu dan membenciku."

"Kau bercanda, Sasori-nii? Mana mungkin aku membencimu!"

"Selalu ada kemungkinan, Sakura."

"Tetapi itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Oh, kenapa semua gay berpikiran sama? Sasuke juga mengatakannya padaku saat di rumah sakit dan berusaha untuk mendorongku agar menjauhinya."

Sasori tersenyum simpul dan menepuk kepala Sakura,"Ini berbeda. Ini kekhawatiran seorang kakak."

"Aku tahu. tapi, Nii-chan, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku menyanyangimu! Sasuke juga gay, tapi dia bisa mencintaiku. Kau juga pasti bisa berubah!"

"Aku tidak yakin."

Sakura mengangkat alis,"Kenapa tidak?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah senyum misterius Sasori yang membuat Sakura semakin merasa mati kutu. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan segala hal tentang kakaknya.

"Jadi, nii-chan sudah punya kekasih? Maksudku, kekasih 'itu'?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya menebak. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku dan selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Oh! Apakah kau pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke? Mengingat aku melihat kau memakain pakaian wanita di ponsel Suigetsu, kau sangat cantik!"

Sasori memutar mata,"Ceritanya panjang. Dan kami tidak berkencan, meskipun aku pernah berharap sekali."

"APA?!"

"Itu masa lalu."

"Tidak! ceritakan padaku!"

"Sakura, tidak baik-"

"Nii-chan, aku mengatakan segalanya padamu. Aku tidak akan merasa cemburu atau apapun itu. aku janji!"

Sasori menghela nafas,"Ya, dulu aku menyu-, ah, mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setelah kau mengatakan kau mencintainya juga, aku berpikir ulang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu," ucap Sasori,"Sisanya, bisa kau tanya sendiri pada Sasuke."

"Tunggu, jadi bagaimana kalian saling kenal? Bukan karena Sasuke terkenal di sekolah, bukan? Aku yakin ada alasan lainnya."

Sasori diam untuk beberapa detik. Kebiasaannya saat berpikir sesuatu tanpa memperdulikan orang yang bertanya menunggu dalam rasa penasaran yang menyiksa.

"Apakah kau tahu Sasuke suka pergi ke klub malam?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia membulatkan mata emeraldnya terkejut.

"Jangan katakan malam itu kau benar-benar menguntitnya! Oh, pantas saja kau mengatakan minum alkohol!"

Sasori mendesah,"Mengikuti, Sakura. Dan ya, saat itu aku minum sedikit."

"Kau sering ke tempat seperti itu?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kau tahu aku benci keramaian. Hanya saat aku butuh… kau tahu, selingan."

"Jadi, kau sekarang tidak mempunyai rasa apapun pada Sasuke?"

"Tidak. dia sudah kuanggap adikku. Setidaknya ia _akan menjadi _adikku."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan menyembunyikkannya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Sasori tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura yang lembut dengan kasih sayang menikmati bagaimana rasa menggoda adiknya hingga memerah.

Hingga Sasori merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya yang berasal dari ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana miliknya. Ia mengambilnya dengan malas dan membuka pesan yang masuk kemdian membacanya.

Sasori mendesah melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut beserta isinya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apakah kalian libur besok?"

"Kalian?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kau dan Sasuke."

"Oh, Ehm…. Ya, besok sabtu."

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya,"Kau mengajak kami jalan-jalan?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Neji."

"Neji?"

"Ingat pria yang mengantarkan kita ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengingat siapa juga pria yang telah ikut menyelamatkannya saat ia tertahan di rumah Suigetsu. Saat itu ia masih shock dan tidak terlalu mengingat pria tersebut, bahkan saat ia kembali dari taman dalam rumah sakit bersama Sasuke ia tidak melihat pria itu dimanapun.

"Dia teman Nii-chan?"

"Mungkin. Dia teman Sasuke dan bartender klub malam."

"Perkumpulan yang tidak biasa," ujar Sakura

"Kekasihmu yang _tidak biasa_," sindir Sasori

"Dan dia luar biasa!"

.

**Sasuke pov**

Neji dan Sasori?

Aku ingin sekali melayangkan tinjuku pada Neji mendengar ia serius mengincar Sasori. tapi mengingat pria itu memiliki kelebihan tersendiri dengan mengerahkan orang-orangnya, lebih baik aku diam dan melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya. beraninya dia serius mengincar Sasori!

Semoga Sasori dan Sakura tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadapku karena sudah memiliki teman bi sepertinya. Pria berbahaya yang berlagak bagaikan bartender! Hah, aku ingin sekali berteriak pada semua orang siapa pria ini sebenarnya.

Terlebih pada Sasori.

Pria itu… aku tidak tahu jika Sasori akan dapat mengontrol Neji atau sebaliknya seperti yang Neji lakukan pada pasangannya di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin Sakura khawatir kakaknya yang ia sayangi bersama dengan seorang bartender dan berakhir di pemakaman.

Pria seperti Neji bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau hanya dengan memutar sedikit otak dan memperalat orang-orang yang ia punya. Ia bahkan memaksaku setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit tentang kabar bagus yang ia nantikan.

Dan ya, ia mendapatkannya. Ia memaksaku dengan cara terkejam yang tidak ingin kukatakan. Ia membuatku mengatakan _seluruh _kejadian yang kualami di taman dalam rumah sakit bersama Sakura. Itu benar-benar… memalukan.

"Teme! Kita mendapatkan libur besok dan aku mulai bosan berada di Konoha. Hinata mengusulkan untuk liburan bersama, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau dan Sakura-chan sudah jadian, kenapa tidak _double date_ saja?"

"Kau melupakanku, Naruto?" timpal Shikamaru

Naruto menoleh,"Kau belum jadian dengan ketua osis galak itu, pemalas! Berhentilah menggodanya dan katakan perasaanmu secepatnya! Jenius sepertimu harus diajarkan tentang mendekati wanita?"

"Orang jenius berpikir seperti ini, Apa asiknya mendapatkan sesuatu yang mudah sepertimu?"

"APA?!"

Aku menghela nafas melihat adu mulut mereka tentang percintaan wanita-pria lagi. Oh, aku sudah menjalaninya, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh jika aku bergabung dengan topik yang menyangkut hal seperti itu.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak terlalu suka membicarakannya. Rasanya hal itu tetap membuatku mual, kecuali aku membayangkan bagaimana Sakura bersamaku. Ia seperti obat dengan merek khusus untukku. Ya, _so drama. I know._

"Aku setuju."

Tiba-tiba saja Neji yang sedari tadi melayani tamu-tamu datang dengan seragam bartendernya ke hadapan kami. ia tersenyum menyebalkan yang entah kenapa membuatku mendapatkan firasat buruk seperti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia katakan.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Naruto, kuijinkan kau membawa Hinata berlibur besok. Sasuke, kau akan membawa Sakura untuk liburan kita besok!"

"Serius? Wohoooo!" sorak Naruto

Aku mengerutkan alis,"Kita?"

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman,"Siapa lagi? Aku juga ikut dan aku sudah mengajak Sasori. Bukankah aku perencana yang hebat?"

Oh, aku mengerti.

Dia memanfaatkan kami untuk mendekati Sasori!

"Kau… apakah kau serius dengan Sasori?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pria gay termanis yang pernah kulihat."

"Bagaimana dengan para pria dan wanitamu di luar sana, brengsek?!" geramku

Ia menghela nafas,"Dengan sangat disayangkan, aku memutuskan semuanya."

Apa katanya?

"Sepertinya kau keberatan akan itu," sindirku

"Oh, untuk pria mungil manis itu, aku bersedia untuk melepaskan segalanya. Termasuk pekerjaanku ini."

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengarnya. Terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kukira tidak pernah kudengar dari mulut seorang Neji!

"Kau… yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura, sepertinya kau tidak akan mempunyai keponakan besok. Aku harap kau mau memakluminya.

Tentang Sasori, aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran pria itu. aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Pria itu sungguh seseorang yang di luar dugaan. Mungkin hal inilah yang menarik minat Neji.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan akan kemana kita?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. Untuk pria manis itu, aku bersedia melewatkan hari teramai di klub malam ini dan berlibur bersamanya dengan menggunakan salah satu villa ku di sebuah bukit."

"Wow, kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Neji! Kita akan menggunakan karavan milikmu, bukan?"

Yeah, Neji cukup kaya untuk memiliki karavan miliknya sendiri. Kuharap itu bukan milik orang lain yang ia sita dengan kejamnya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Kalian hanya butuh bawa pasangan masing-masing dan berkumpullah jam enam pagi di depan klub malam ini."

Neji benar-benar seperti apa yang ia katakan.

Perencana yang baik.

Dan pria yang seenaknya mengatur dan mengubah jadwal seseorang hanya untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Tetapi, jika besok aku bisa bersama Sakura setelah seminggu ini kami tidak memiliki kemajuan, aku merasa sangat senang. Perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan saat bersama wanita.

"Teme, teme."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto yang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

"Aku punya barang bagus untukmu dan Sakura."

Aku memutar bola mata,"Jangan katakan kondom."

"Tidak! kau punya barang itu sendiri, aku tidak akan memberimu apa yang sudah kau punya!"

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku penasaran

Jarang sekali Naruto melakukan hal seperti ini untukku.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana miliknya yang ternyata adalah benda kecil yang kusebut flashdisk.

"Kau memberiku flashdisk? Aku sudah punya, terima kasih."

"Teme bodoh! Ada data yang kuingin kau lihat di dalam sana!"

"Data apa?"

Ia menyeringai,"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri untuk tahu."

Ya, baiklah. jika ia ingin mengejutkanku dengan video hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti yang ia lakukan padaku dulu, ia tidak akan berhasil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, terima kasih untuknya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menerima flashdisk tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku baju kemeja milikku. Aku akan menontonnya nanti setelah pulang dari klub. Kuharap bukan hal bodoh yang ada disana.

Karena jika Naruto memasukkan hal bodoh yang membuatku menontonnya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa membuat Hinata merasa terpuaskan di ranjang kesayangan Naruto. Lihat saja.

**# # # # #**

**Risa akan tetap melanjutkan fic BTY hingga tuntas, begitu pula dengan fic-fic lain yang akan di publish setelah ini.**

**Btw, Risa punya penawaran untuk readers semua. Silahkan jawab di review.**

**Setujukah kalian jika Risa buat chap spesial NejiSaso mengingat banyaknya yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka?**

**Polling terbanyak akan Risa beritahu di chap depan. See ya!**


End file.
